


I'm not your golden boy (stopped for now-)

by Walking_disASSter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Narcissa Malfoy, BAMF Severus Snape, Bamf Weasley Twins, Cause Fanfiction, Cause I Said So, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Dark Side, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Petunia Evans, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Harry really needs a hug, Light side bashing, Lucius is a simp for his wife, M/M, MAYBE creature inheritance, MAYBE some underage, Marcus Flint is the twins age, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Sane Bella Lestrange, She divorces Vernon, Soulmates, Tags May Change, Thank you laptop, There are some ships with an age difference, Veela Draco, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), don't hate, everyone is ooc, she tried her best, turns out I couldn't custom tag on my phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 52,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_disASSter/pseuds/Walking_disASSter
Summary: Harry Potter, a young orphaned wizard may not be who the light side believed him to be. Harry is anything but their self sacrificing savior and Dumbledore really should have been paying more attention.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter/Marcus Flint, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marcus Flint/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 524
Kudos: 975





	1. Hello Orion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I literally can't get the tags I wanted??? I tried to search them but they weren't popping up?? Maybe it's cause I'm on my phone?  
> This was just an excuse to write my favorite ideas, tropes and head canons  
> Good Petunia?? You'd be surprised!

Despite popular belief Lilly Potter Nee Evans was in fact, not a muggleborn. The Evans family was a very old pure blood family hailing from France, however they had a curse set upon their family due to a ruined engagement that left them with 200 years of squibs. That was of course until young Lilly Evans, little sister of Petunia Evans and mother of the so called boy-who-lived.

Dumbledore was one of the few who knew of the Evans families true roots, after all the family had been dark so he made sure it wasn't common knowledge. The family could not use magic or live in the magical world but they still passed down the history to their children and even kept updated thanks to an old family friend. The Blacks. 

When Lilly came to Hogwarts she did her duties and made nice with the light wizards knowing that Dumbledores eyes were always her, he was scheming again. She married into the Potter family, a supposedly light family through and through and birthed a son. The war hit it's high peak, a prophecy was born and Voldemort had slowly lost his sanity. The only problem? The prophecy was false, Voldemort was of perfectly sound mind, and Lilly Evans son was in fact not her own. Bellatrix, her dearest friend had come begging that Lilly take young Orion Riddle, Bella had too big of a target on her back. So Bellatrix went into hiding and Lilly used some spells to fake a pregnancy, she gave 'birth ' in a private room at St. Mungos while James was stuck on a job as an auror, and the mediwitch who had helped with the delivery was none other than Narcissa Malfoy in polyjuice. 

Things ran smoothly for a while, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew schemed up a plan for the secret keeper of Godrics Hollow and James was none the wiser to all the schemes simply boasting on about the light and how great Dumbledore truly was. 

Finally came the day, James sent Lilly up the stairs with their child and he raised his wand to Voldemort, with a blinding flash of green Voldemort made his assent into the baby's room and smiled kindly at Lilly "He's under a strong glamour, it won't come off until he is safe with Tunia" She assured him, standing and bowing to her Lord. "Now now, none of that Lilly" The man said, stepping closer he gently patted her head before leaning over to peer into the crib. Tom's heart ached to know the first time he saw his son it was not truly his son, with Avada Kedavra green eyes and messy brown hair that just screamed James Potter. "You did well, I can never thank you enough" Tom whispered looking to Lilly, the god mother of his son who gave a teary smile back "You know what you must do" "And I do it with a heavy heart" Tim raised his wand at the red head, there was no way around it, Dumbledore had to believe his plan was working "I will see you again, Tom. My painting had better hang in your manor" She said warningly, wet but soft and bitter sweet. Tom nodded "Your place will always be there. Avada Kedavra"

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

When Dumbledore found Godrics Hollow blown to bits he had never been more relieved to hear a child's cry. Climbing through the wreckage he picked up the sobbing babe and checked it carefully, yes. There, above his eye on his right temple was a lighting bolt scar oozing darkness. He called for the aurors, finding Lilly and James bodies, he said something about blood wards and magic, the love of a mother and protection of family and the muggle world before disappearing with the tiny bundle. 

He brought Harry straight to Lilly Evans door step, last he had heard she had married to a man who hated magic. She and Lilly had grown distant since the girl came to Hogwarts, in fact they had grown to hate one another, or Petunia hated Lilly. It was the perfect plan. He left the child on the doorstep with nothing but a basket and a note. Unaware of just how drastically things would be different from his precious plan. Oblivious to the sisters letter and floo calls, of Petunias divorce and the Evans own plans. But soon he would learn just how grave a mistake he has made. In ten years, to be exact. Watch out Hogwarts, your little golden boy won't be as golden as you want, I wish you luck, you'll need it.


	2. Returne of the Dark Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! :D

Petunia woke the next morning and made her way to the door to collect the post. She was instead met with a crying child, opening the door she gasped. There, sitting on her front step was a tiny baby boy I'm nothing more then a basket with a letter. Not even a blanket! She was filled with fury but quickly stomped it down, first to call for Severus and find out what to do. She picked up the basket and took it inside, discarding the letter for now she she gently rocked the freezing child. Wrapping him up in a warm blanket she began searching for the formula she'd already had prepared. Stupid Dumbledore, his little savior could have died of frost bite! 

She knew that had had glamorous and that was why he looked nothing like his real parents, that tanned skin, this green eyes and those messy brown curls, he was a perfect carbon copy of James down to the nose with Lilly's eyes. She shook her head annoyed and worked instead on feeding the kid and putting him down for a nap "Don't worry little Orion, you will be safe soon" She assured him, fingers stroking along his hair as she set him in a crib and left him to sleep.

She rushed for the phone dialing Severus number, the man was quick to answer "Tunia? Is something wrong?" He questions, his voice was rough and wet with tears and that's when Petunia felt her own eyes water. Oh. That's right. Lilly was dead now. She sniffles and hurriedly scrubbed them away, the baby was more important "It's Orion, I found him on my doorstep this morning. He was left there all night!" That seemed to sober Severus up, Petunia was sure the man had been drinking the night before "That idiot Albus" He snarled, there was the sound of shuffling as he no doubt searched for his robes. "No no! Don't come here! I'd hate the think he was spying on the house and saw us interacting" She groaned, pulling worriedly at her hair. Severus froze and groaned tiredly "You're right!" 

The two talked for a moment, Petunia read the letter Dumbledore had left, both of them laughing at the absurdity of it. Why would he be safer in a muggle world? With Petunia and her 'husband', and surely he knew that's now how blood wards work? If he assumed that Petunia and Vernon would have hated Harry Potter, the wards wouldn't have worked, they would have needed to love him. 

Severus did what he was best at, being a double agent. He went into Dumbledores office, he made nice, the two mourned Lilly together and Dumbledore promised that her son was alright. Severus found the little spinning and bobbing trinkets, checking what they were linked too and sneering at the charms. The Longbottoms, the Potter's, so many dark families too, disgusting. He took off the charms but kept them moving like they were working properly, and then once assured Dumbledore in fact did not have a spy he apparated onto Petunia Evans front doorstep. Why after all would Dumbledore have spied on the savior he wanted to he abused in the first place? 

He walked in, narrowly avoiding the frying pan to the face Petunia had prepared "Tunia!" He cried shocked. Petunia was equally shocked and let it drop, jumping into Severus arms she gave her friend a squeeze "Oh Sev thank goodness! Help me remove this glamour and we can start packing for Riddle Manor" She breathed letting him go to drag him towards the room she had left the baby. 

Severus peered over the rail, sneering st the sight of the child "Ugh, he looks just like James" Severus gaged, pulling out a potion that he mixed with Orion's bottle "Bellatrix is going to be so happy, she's been going crazy without her child" He sighed picking up the young babe and feeding him quietly. 

Orion sucked dutifully, eyeing the two adults with happy green eyes that slowly darkened into a midnight blue. His brown locks slowly darkened into black, shining a blood red tone in the light, the rats nest smoothing out into gentle curls that hung around his now defined cheek bones, a smaller nose and paler skin, pink lips and even as a baby he radiated grace. Orion would grow to be a very handsome young man, Severus smiled in Petunias direction the two sharing a similar thought. This was the Dark Prince. 

With Severus help with magic the house was quickly packed into trunks and shrunken into their pockets. Petunia gave one more sad look around, she'd miss this place, the home she and Lilly had grown up in. But it wasn't safe anymore. Stepping into the fireplace with Severus the wizard covered Orion's face with a cloth and threw down the powder "Riddle Mannor" He declared and in a fwoosh of harmless flames they were gone, stumbling out of another fireplace and into an elegant sitting room used to welcome guests.

Looking up Petunia met a pair of dark eyes, brows pinched in worry as the man eyed the bundle in her arms. Petunia simply smiled and stepped closer, removing the cloth and tilting her arms so he could see Orion's face. The baby was quickly snatched by the mother, Bellatrix sobbing as she held him gently but firmly, "Oh Orion, my sweet baby boy you're back" She sobbed, accepting the hug from Tom as the two parents wept joyfully over their returned son. Everyone else in the room cheered, confetti and sparks flying into the air a voice exclaimed "The Dark Prince has returned!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick note regarding the ship of Harry and Marcus, nothing real shippy happens until later, obviously. And in this story he is the twins age, cause, fanfic.


	3. Wands and Strangers, What's A Soulmate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion and Draco get their wands, Marcus keeps staring at Orion, and Narcissa explains some things.

Over the years Orion Riddle grew and flourished under the loving care of his family. His aunt Petunia was given safety in the manors walls and the portrait of his false mother was hung in the family room, along with empty frames throughout the house full of other little things her portrait self could interact with while also interacting with the people outside of the painting. Harry grew up under the very watchful gaze of Bellatrix, who refused to leave her child unattended, scared he would go missing and that she would not survive the pain of it again. 

Orion had a large family, with aunt Lilly and aunt Petunia he also had aunt Narcissa, uncle Peter, uncle Severus, uncle Remus and uncle Lucius, there was also uncle Sirius but he was unfortunately stuck in Azkaban for the time being, but they still sent letters always including chocolate as it helped the side effects of the Dementors. This didn't include the family portraits of course because that was too many to count! 

Orion did indeed grow to be a very handsome man, at the age of eight he was proving to be a very elegant and pretty child, looking every bit the pureblood he was with a half blood father and pureblood mother.

High cheek bones and smooth flawless skin the color of snow, he took more after his mother with dark black curls hanging past his shoulders and midnight blue eyes. They had a thin ring of ruby red around the edge much like Tom's own eyes. He got Tom's jawline, pointed and not as sharp as his mothers. He was tall and slender, with long legs and nimble fingers, perfect for wand work, Bellatrix had cheered kissing the tips of each finger before sweeping into a hug and demanding the go to Knockturn. He was old enough now to learn simple magic, he deserved a wand. It took lots of convincing but Narcissa eventually caved to her cousin and decided Draco would learn as well. Pansy threw a bit of a fit when her mother decided they should wait for the wand but she was promised to be allowed to join the boys potions lessons and she calmed. Draco and Orion promised to show her all their new tricks so she'd know what to do when getting her wand. 

The two couples flooed into Knockturn alley with the children, paying the floo fee to the owner of the shop before leading the boys out onto the street. Bellatrix clung tight to Orion's hand and Narcissa kept a gentle hold on Dracos own, being high class would not stop the scum on these dark streets from trying to snatch the children. Narcissa had an invisible magic leash on Draco anyway, he wasn't getting any further than she wanted him to go. 

No one recognized Tom Riddle, during the war he had disguised himself to all but his inner circle but many recognized the Malfoy family and Bellatrix Lestrange. Not many knew of Voldemorts nuptials so they had to assume Bellatrix, his right hand, had simply hidden her husband and child during the war. 

Orion walked with grace and a self assured air, he was beyond nervous in truth but he would not show it. The dark side was mostly disbanded at the time, but a few of them were still active and bowed their heads respectfully to the Dark Lord and the precious Dark Prince, who was adored amongst the death eaters who knew of him. 

Bellatrix ushered them into the wand shop, vibrating with joy as she greeted the owner, an old friend of hers who proudly flashed his dark mark when raising his hand in greeting. "Well hello there, why Bella I haven't seen you in far too long" The man sighed giving her a hug before turning and bowing to Tom. "My Lord" He kneeled down, carefully kissing the back of Orion's hand. The boy fought his blush, thankful he was good at controling it as his skin was so light it would have been far too bright. "My Prince" The man stood happily waving everyone closer "My name is Howard Veil, my practice is of course wands but unlike my odd competitor Ollivander I don't have wands prepared for you to test" The man grinned summoning forth a tray full of jars and bowls and feathers and scales "No, I let you create your own wand, as your magic is what decides the ingredients after all" With another flick of his wand pieces of wood floated out in front of the boys "Just hold out your hands dears, your magic will do the rest"

They left the shop that day with two intractable wands, charmed with protection spells and created purely for them. Unlike at Ollivanders where the wand that chooses the person is simply the first one that is a close match, these wands were created soley for them and with practice will allow for wordless magic as it will connect to their very core. After some begging they were also able to get holsters, Orion's in a dark forest green and Dracos in a pleasant dark emerald, family crests painted on in silver. 

As the family returned to the shop they had entered the alley through, Orion couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of being watched. He looked around discreetly, eyes catching sight of a large boy not much older than Draco and Orion, looking away quickly and following after his parents dutifully. Draco must have seen where he was looking as he giggled "That's the Flint family, you haven't met them yet. Maybe they'll come to Yule ball this year? Lord Flint is part of the ministry so he's been keeping his family out of any suspicions" He beamed proud of himself for remembering those details. Orion hummed and nodded, as they stepped into the floo he set a mental note to have his father personally invite the Flint family. After all, who in their right mind would turn down the Dark Lords invitation?

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

Bellatrix was fretting constantly, she was determined the boys be advanced in their spell work but she was also wowrried they would hurt themselves! Tom chuckled amused at his wife's mumblings over the different outcomes of a potentially failed bombarda. "Love, please" He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently pulling Bellatrix to his chest "They are with Narcissa and Severus, a healer and the man literally created his own spells. It will be fine" He assured her gently, kissing her head as Bellatrix slowly relaxed in his arms. "Oh I know that Tom! But I can't help to worry! There's so many things that could go wrong and after missing the first two years of his life? I'm just always so afraid of what could happen if I'm not there now" Tom smiled gently, his eyes bleeding red in anger at the reminder that Dumbledore caused them to miss Orion's many firsts. They thankfully had not missed his first accidental magic, considering it turned Severus hair ink for three days it was very enjoyable. "I know dear, but he's safe here. " He soothed stroking the witches back until Bella relaxed against his chest and her breathing deepened. 

Narcissa was beaming proudly, her son and nephew were doing so well! The boys had recently turned nine and were showing great potential, especially Orion. As the boy brushed back his bangs she couldn't help smirking at the lack of lightening bolt scar. The famed scar that so many would look for and praise the wearer of. Those poor little idiots. Draco was panting heavily, tired from the long lesson of spells while Orion composer himself easier, breathing heavily but righting himself so as to not look undignified. "Auntie Cissa?" Orion asked quietly once he had his breathing under control. Narcissa snapped out of her thoughts and hummed "Yes dear?" Orion bit his lip unsure, poking his fingers together with obvious nerves, Narcissa waited patiently knowing he would say it eventually. "What does it mean when you dream about a person you've never met?" He finally blurted, cheeks turning red and Draco learned in curiously also wishing to know the answer. Narcissa blinked slowly before she gasped, eyes bright with excitement "You've been having Soul Dreams! " At the boys perplexed expressions she laughed "Right. Sit down, I'll explain everything"

Once everyone was settled down with some tea and snacks Narcissa began. "Neither of you have been told about soulmates yet have you?" She questions brow raised, she had been holding off the conversation until Draco started having his as she didn't want his hopes to get up. The two boys shook their heads, confused, soulmates? Narcissa sighed and sipped her tea "Alright, well. Not everyone has them. It's yet to be known why some have them at all, but some believe it is just magics way of reuniting you with someone from your past life" She shrugged watching the boys who were listening intently. "A soulmate is your other half, the part of you that you can't live without. It's especially strong if you have creature blood" She gave a look to Draco, he'd have his inheritance in three years. Worry filled her but she quickly shooed it away. "Soul Dreams are the shared link between mates, it allows you to see them and gives you hints to help find them! You don't have the dreams until after you've seen your soulmate and they'll get stronger the more you interact" She smiled fondly at the memory of her own Soul Dream. In the beginning you can only see the other but eventually you can talk and interact, and one day even do that same in the waking world. Right now she could feel Lucius probing curiously at her, she sent a quick explanation and then focused back on the boys who were now grinning in excitement. 

Orion was perfectly pleased with this, he'd been dreaming about the strange Flint heir since seeing him at Knockturn and it had started to get on his nerves. Draco however still looked anxious "What if you dream of two people? And. And what if they're male. Or, what if. Well what if they're light wizards?" He squeaked, curling into himself and most likely expecting hate. Narcissa opened her mouth to assure him but was cut off "Then you have two soulmates" A voice broke in, Lilly smiling down at her nephews from her frame "And they're males, that's not a big deal either" Lucius cooed coming into the room "Why your uncle Sirius and Remus are mates after all" He reminded settling down on the arm of Narcissa chair, the woman throwing thankful looks to her husband and pretty much sister. "As for being light wizards" The three shared similar troubled looks before turning to Draco and giving reassuring smiles "Then you'll have to use that Malfoy Charm" Lilly grinned sending him a wink "And they'll become grey or dark the second you smile at them" Narcissa grinned. Draco blushed and giggled, throwing himself into his parents arms with a soft thank you. 

Orion stood, giving them some privacy he wandered off to find his family. The Flint family had avoided the Yule Ball last year and this year's invitation, it was too risky Dumbledore had been watching them. But he wasn't getting out of meeting Orion, in two years they would both be in Hogwarts. Orion smirked to himself, his father and mother would be so proud, a strong, pureblood, Slytherin soulmate with very high social ties. Granted they could care less if his soulmate was a muggleborn Hufflepuff, he knew they would only care he was happy, but Marcus could protect him and that was the selling point in Bellatrix demanding they celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly idk, this story sucks lmao I don't know how to writeeee  
> Hope you like the idea though!   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, ideas too! I'd like suggestions!


	4. My Prince

The twins were anxious, it was their third year at Hogwarts, it was also Ron's first year and the great Harry Potter was supposed to be joining as well. But what they were most anxious for was the fact that Draco Malfoy, the pureblood Malfoy heir would be coming to Hogwarts as well. 

The twins knew of Soul Dreams, their parents talked about it all the time, but they couldn't tell them who was in their dream. That their family enemies child was their son. The spoiled pompous brat that they had met at Flourish and Blotts when they were shopping for first year, had occupied the twins shared dreams for the better part of two and a half years. 

Their family already hated them, ostracized for getting into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, well not the fact they weren't in Gryffindor, it was the fact they were in Slytherin. After all Percy had ended up in Ravenclaw and sure they weren't all that happy everyone was proud he had been in a smart house. They got many offers from classmates to spend the summer and holidays with them after the twins received howlers from Molly the next day. But they turned it down, smiling saying family was still family and things would be fine. 

It took the three eldest siblings begging and pleading to convince their parents not to disown the twins until they graduated, and George and Fred were eternally greatful to their elder siblings. But the oldest two graduated and moved away for work, and Percy was the only one left to protect them. They only went home for summer, not even Percy visited for the holidays, if that was how his family would be then they obviously weren't family. 

Percy, Charlie and Bill knew of the twins dreams, and even though Draco was surely a dark wizard they would support the twins. After finding out just how not good the light side really was everyone had mostly shifted into a grey stand point. Charlie and Bill sent them money to pay for supplies, promising that it would be alright and they didn't need to worry about Molly and Aurther anymore, their parents had refused to give them the hand me downs after they were labeled snakes. So Fred, George and Percy had new supplies and wands, and Bill was saving up to get the money to take the three under his care by the end of the year. All in all things could be worse, but they were soon going to be. After all, Draco would surely be a Slytherin. 

The twins had made a very good friend in the house of snakes, Marcus Flint. He was in their year, a very good chaser for the Slytherin quidditch team and he was huge and burly for a 13 year old. He protected them from Gryffindor bullies and the snakes that still didn't like them, and the twins along with Percy helped to tutor him. Marcus had almost broken Percy's nose in first year when he thought Percy would say something nasty for the twins being in Slytherin, he was very protective over his classmates already having known most of them growing up. 

Marcus shared with them his dreams of a kid a little younger than him, with long black curls and the most gorgeous midnight eyes. They eventually shared their own Soul Dreams and watched annoyed as Marcus laughed so hard he almost pissed himself. Declaring through the loud laughter that he knew Draco, he'd met him at a ministry party his father had dragged him to that the Malfoys had attended, the boy was a brat. His laughter turned to nervous chuckles and a pinched expression as he realized that laughing at the fact their soulmate would most likely hate them probably wasn't the best thing to do. He cleared his throat and explained how his soulmate knew Draco, he'd spotted them together in Knockturn. All three shared the same thought, their soulmates would probably hate them. He managed to make them smile though "Hey! Least you got looks to offer, yeah? Think anyone's gonna want this the rest of their lives" He grinned pointing at himself, Marcus was aware he wasn't handsome and he was aware he never would be. The twins had laughed knowing it wouldn't hurt Marcus and agreed before dragging him off to do some exploring. 

But that was then, and this was now. Loading onto the train for their third year of Hogwarts. Percy had arrived early with the twins, wanting to get on the train and out of sight before Molly arrived. He went off with some Ravenclaw friends after the twins assured him they'd be fine. 

Not soon after Marcus Flint arrived and the three talked, well the twins talked Marcus mostly grunted to let them know he was listening, about their summers. Marcus attention was snatched away at a group of blushing first years scurrying by and gossiping about a group who had just arrived at the station. Looking back and through the crowd he realized why. Eyes locking onto those beautiful midnight blues ringed with red, smooth pale skin and cheekbones they could cut diamonds. His pretty black curls were loose around his shoulders and he was leaning into a blondes side, silver eyes and ashen blonde hair looking to the world like an arrogant pureblood, which he was. 

Marcus turned away and ushered the twins onto the train, the eyes of his soulmate burning holes into the back of his robes, but he wasn't ready yet. Especially not for the rejection, he'd like to remember how pretty the boy was for a little while longer. 

Draco looked curiously to his cousin, looking to where the boy was staring and seeing him watching the doors to the train "Something wrong?" Draco questions but Orion shrugged "No" He decided turning and smiling at his aunt and uncle, sad that mother and father couldn't have been here to see him off "Good luck boys, you'll do good I know it" Narcissa cooed giving both of them tight hugs. Lucius gave them pats on the shoulder and wished them luck, a reminder to write before the two were off heading onto the train just as a group of redheads walked through the barrier, the woman at the head looking mad. 

The second they were on the train Draco froze, eyes wide as he swung his head around. Orion watched curiously, head tilted to the side before his eyes widened with realization "You can feel them" He grinned clapping his hands together in joy. Draco was a Veela, he'd had his inheritance over the summer and now his instinct was telling him his mates were nearby. Being young Draco would not have a mating drive yet, but that didn't stop him from seeking them out, after all they needed to bond! Draco stormed down the trains Hall, Orion following quietly, amused at his cousins actions. The blood burst into a compartment, his blonde locks a mess from how wildly he had been moving his head, chest heaving as he breathed in their scent and calmed at the sight of two identical red heads before him. 

Fred and George had been lounging on the bench together waiting for Marcus to return from the bathroom, talking quietly to one another until the door was suddenly thrown open. They started, jumping up and ready to defend themselves but stopped at the sight of a dishevelled Draco Malfoy. "Hi there" Fred greeted awkwardly, waving "Can we help you?" George continued scooting a little further away from the door. Draco growled and stepped into the compartment "I know you have the dreams too don't deny it" He snarled in warning, pointing one sharply clawed finger at the two. Fred and George were quick to throw their hands up in a placating gesture "Wow there, we weren't going to" Fred assured, voice gentle, he looked to his twin "Were we Gred?" "Certainly not Forge" They were too busy hoping not to get disemboweled by an angry Veela they didn't even notice as Orion slipped inside the compartment and closed the blinds. Draco relaxed a little, nodding slowly his eyes landed on the silver and greed ties the twins were wearing. He grinned, flashing sharp fangs at them "Oh thank god" He sounded much more cheerful then a second ago and the twins almost wished for the anger to be back. 

Draco sunk onto the bench across from them, smiling peacefully, his claws gone and nothing more than perfectly manicured nails "I don't think I could have dealt with the backlash of you be in Gryffindor, it'd be way too hard to nest" The twins were confused at that, opening their mouths to question him but Orion interrupted "He's a Veela, a submissive at that. He's going to build a nest and demnad you spend time in it so it smells like you" The boy had a book out, flicking his eyes up from the page he pointed to Fred "You, give him your robe and George" His eyes turned to the other and the twins understood now when Marcus said Orion's eyes were like looking into the black lake at night, dark pools full of depth but shining like they were full of stars. "Give him your sweater. You'll get it back later, but it's that or you cuddle him. He needs to be surrounded by you for a few hours " Draco was flushed embarrassed, head bowed ready for rejection. 

The twins didn't say anything for a moment before George rolled his eyes "Oi! I'm Fred" He huffed but paused at the matching looks of amusement on the cousins faces "No, you're definitely George. You have more freckles" Draco nodded in agreement "It's hard to tell sitting down, but Fred's a little bit taller too, I saw it in the dream." He said with a smirk, leaning back satisfied at the twins confused faces "You've also got a lighter core, it's more of a silver but Fred there has a stormy grey" Orion added, he'd learned how to read cores last year, it was a hard skill to learn and it's inherited at that. Draco hummed softly "Think your ears are smaller, too. Oh! And Fred definitely has lighter colored eyes. It's not too obvious unless you really know your colors" Draco nodded followed by a yelp as he was grabbed and pulled into the twins arms. Fred happily wrapped his outer robe around Draco and George pulled him in against his chest "You're perfect!" The twins declared at the same time, matching grins in place as they cuddled the blushing blonde between them. But Draco purred content so they weren't worried. 

There were a few moments of silence until the door opened again and Marus walked in "Either of you know what I did with-" He froze, eyes landing on Orion he gulped thickly and cringed as the door fell shut behind him far too loudly. He slowly inchedt is it down on the opposite of the bench then Orion as it was the only so it available. He tore his gaze away and looked to the twins "See, told you nothin to worry about" Marcus mumbled before turning back to Orion. He recognized him a bit better now in person, his father wasn't inner circle but he was very high level Death Eater. Bellatrix kid. He gulped, his mate was the Dark Prince. How did he not realize before? "My Prince" He manages to get out, head bowing respectfully. He peaked back up to see Orion's cheeks tint pink as he tried to hide his smile behind his book and Marcus decided he would do everything to protect his soulmate even if Orion decided he would be nothing more than a loyal follower to his fathers cause. 

Orion eyed Marcus up for a moment, not the most handsome sure, rumors were plenty too, his parents had been very smart students but apparently the young Flint heir was slower. He was big, quidditch player if Orion remembered, but his family was also loyal to the dark and being called My Prince by Marcus made him feel fluttery. He met Marcus gaze as he looks back up, delving easily into the olders mind and smirking at what he found, devotion, not just to Voldemort but to Orion. Orion could work with this, could use this, maybe he'll even fall in love with his soulmate, it was rare after all that you didn't. Orion licked his lips and exited that boys mind "My Marcus" He said, voice smooth and steady and he kept his blush away, which was a huge feat considering he was most certainly not calm on the inside. Marcus face turned red and he looked away quickly, if this was an anime he'd probably have a nose bleed. Orion wasn't rejecting him at least, Marcus was sure Orion and Orion's parents at that would be very pleased with a formal courting, and the biggest step in the courting was keeping the one on the other end safe and protected. Marcus may not be known for his brains or his looks but he was strong and he was protective, and he had one of Slytherins often overlooked traits, loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, not gonna lie I absolutely adore some fics that I stumbled upon. Marcus trying to court Harry, literally bringing him two missing Death Eaters lmao, ones of Marcus being an over protective guard dog, I love it. I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors, I know how to spell, but my brain and phone don't like me. Lmaoo


	5. Where's Harry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron gets punched by an angry Veela, Hermoine is stuck up, Dumbledores plan is unraveling and Orion is a happy snake
> 
> Trigger warning!!!!   
> Use of a homophobic slur  
> Homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics "staying alive, staying alive" Have repeated in my headr he last THREE HOURS

The train ride had been mostly uneventful, they were maybe thirty minutes from Hogwarts. George and Draco had fallen asleep the both leaning into Fred who was talking quietly with Marcus. Orion was busy reading and so didn't pay attention when there was a knock at the door. Marcus and Fred turned to it curiously calling a "Come in!" It was probably a perfect making rounds to warn everyone they were nearing Hogwarts and to change. Unfortunately the door opened to a shorter red head who looked a lot like the twins. Marcus bristled instantly recognizing the boy and Fred tensed, arm tightening protectively around Dracos waist.

Ron sneered at his brother not yet noticing the blonde "Oi! You Slimey snakes. You seen Harry Potter? He's supposed to be on the train" Ron growled surveying the compartment. He eyed the ravenette, Orion had looked up from his book with a bored expression, before turning to the twins and sneering at the sight of them cuddling Draco. "We have not" Draco snapped, sitting up as he and George had now been rudely awoken. 

A girl appeared at Ron's side, bushy hair and buck teeth, a nervous twitchy boy at her side looking like he'd rather be anywhere else "No need to be so rude!" The girl huffed with a frown, sounding stuck up. Draco growled "Oh shut up! Who are you anyways" He snapped annoyed, he maybe wouldn't have been mean to what was obviously a brother of his mates but judging by the way they were tense when the boy entered then he had every right to be. The girl gasped offended "My name is Hermoine Granger! Stop being a prick" Draco sneered "Ugh, muggleborn" 

Now Draco had no problems with Muggleborn, his family had even stopped calling them Mudbloods, his problem was that this Muggleborn was acting like she was the shit. Hermoine growled looking like an angry line with that bushy mane of hers. Ron sneered "You got a problem with that Malfoy!? " Draco heaved a long and tired sigh, eyeing Ronald up with a raised brow and smirk "Look at that, freckles, red hair, hand me down robes. Another Weasley, I must say I prefer these two" He grinned nuzzling George's neck and smirking at Ron and Hermoines disgusted noises "A man is not supposed to be with another man!" She shrieked recoiling in disgust. Petunia had explained that, while there was nothing against lgbt in the magic world a lot of the muggle world did not share the same view. Draco paused at that, hackles raising and claws lengthing, he snarled turning to face them with a steely grey gaze. 

Orion moved to get to his feet but Marcus was already up and in front of him ready to attack. The twins had gone rigid, unsure what Draco was going to do but definitely looking forward to it. "See that right there is my problem with Muggleborn!" He snarled, standing up swiftly, the robe too big for him and obviously not his slipping off one shoulder as he took a slow step forward, head tilted down and looking up at them with dangerous eyes. The twitchy boy, Longbottom, had darted away at this point and Hermoine herself took a step back in fear. 

Ron however was stupid, and stepped up closer sneering down at Draco. "They think they can just come in here and push their views on us" Draco snarled, straightening to his full height and getting in Ron's face "What? Like how you're a fag?" Ronald spat. Draco took a deep breath, nostrils flaring as he stepped back. Ron grinned, looking triumphant, but it was quickly wiped off his face at the fist that came flying at him too quick to dodge. He stumbled back out of the compartment with a shout of pain, hands cradling a definitely broken nose while Hermoine squawked and screeched with threats of a teacher while she also fretted over Ron. Hurriedly rushing him away from all the eyes watching them, people had peered out to see the commotion. Draco snarled at them, feathers still ruffled. Orion slipped from around Marcus giving a slight smile and closing the door once more. 

Orion turned to look at Draco who had collapsed into the twins arms, tears slipping down his cheeks as the two cooed over and praised him "That was so brave Drake" Fred grinned pulling the blonde into his lap. George nodding in agreement "Yeah! Ron's an arse, don't listen to what he said. You were amazing, love" He kissed the back of Dracos hand, the blondes breath hitching as he looked away embarrassed at the affectionate term. Orion smiled softly, Draco was in good hands. He looked over to Marcus now, the big teen was hunched into himself glaring at the floor. Orion smiled and gave his head a pat before taking his seat once more. Marcus looked at him with confused eyes but slowly looked away with a small smile, picking at the sleeves of his robe. They were an odd bunch, but everything was going to be fine. 

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

Minerva McGonagall looked down at the first years with a worried expression. Something told her this year was not going to end well, and that Dumbledore was in for a rude awakening. After all Minerva looked over every single one of the Hogwarts acceptance letters. The castle wrote them but she signed them. This year she did not see a Harry Potter but what worried her most of all was she saw a Riddle. Dumbledore had never mentioned that Tom would have ever had a son. He also promised Harry Potter was safe and coming to Hogwarts this year. Everything was a mess already and the term hadn't even started yet! 

She looked to where a red headed first year had bruising around his nose, a higher year must have fixed it but that was definitely signs of a breakage. What could the Weasley have gotten into? Sighing she gave them all a stern look and began her introduction speech before leading them into the Great Hall. 

Orion stood behind Draco, listening uninterested to the conversations around him. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at Ron's stage whispering to Hermoine about how he heard they might have to fight a troll, and Hermoines stupid facts about the charmed candles. Know it all. 

His eyes flickered to the table of green and silver, Fred, George and Marcus smiling at them encouragingly. The sorting process was slow and agonizing, Hermoine was Gryffindor, Draco was Slytherin, Neville Longbottom the poor chap ended up in Hufflepuff. Finally it was Orion's turn

"Black-Riddle, Orion!" McGonagall called out, trying to ignore the sharp look of Dumbledore on the back of her head as she completely skipped over the P. Orion strutted up the steps and sat on the stool, cool elegance on the outside but deep down he was nervous at all the eyes. He closed his eyes as the hat fell down on his head, hiding the flinch as a voice began to speak inside his head. 

"Ah, Mr. Riddle. Didn't think I'd see another one" The hat sounded quite amused

Orion rolled his eyes "Yet here I am" He thought back to it, sarcasm thick. The hat simply laughed

"Well, Dumbl is rather upset~ No Boy-Who-Lived" 

Orion huffed "And I care? Can we please hurry up?"

With a chuckle the hat agreed "Very well. I suppose there's only one place, after all you are it's heir" And this time out loud the hat declared loudly, 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

Albus was seething, but he pulled on a kind smile, did the toast and sat quietly during the feast. A Riddle!? How was he not aware of this! Dammit, this ruined all of his plans, where the hell was Harry?! Everyone was expecting Potter to be here but his name wasn't even on the list. He took a deep breath, watching as the red and green tables glared at one another. Neville had endedu of Hufflepuff! The whimp. Now he can't even use Neville as his golden boy. It's fine. Just a few little slips, nothing too bad. He'd talk to a teacher about Potter getting special training, make sure a student overhears so that news spreads. He'll just have to use Ron, the Weasley family wouldn't pass up the opportunity for more fame and more money. Too bad for little Ginny, if Dumbledore can't find Harry the girl won't get her marriage. He shrugged it off and toasted Minerva to a new term. He could fix this. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your favorite bands/music genre, I like old school and alternative rock! My favorite are Nickelback, Seether, Three Days Grace, Daughtry, Three Doors Down and even though not those genre Hozier can be realllyyy good!  
> What's your favorite song? I like Dandelion by Gabbie Hanna cause it just, makes me feel something, but Animals by Nickelback is my favorite to jam to! 3 doors down Kryptonite is actually really good, too
> 
> Also sorry this chapter was sucky, I spent an hour scrubbing dishes and I was supposed to go to the mall with my older sister today. She never showed. So I'm, pissy.


	6. Dumbledore Is In for A Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore gets a shock but it's not as good as he thinks it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally spent 30 minutes scrubbing a pan clean cause my

"SLYTHERIN!"

Orion smirked, standing straight he bowed his head to McGonagall respectfully and strutted over to his table, magic of Hogwarts washing over him as the chest on his robes turned to a snake and his plain black tie to green and silver, he slid into a seat across from Draco, who was settled pleased between the twins and glaring at Ron Weasley. Marcus was beside him, losing interest in the sorting now that Orion had been placed "Welcome to Slytherin" He grinned bowing his head "My parents will he proud" Orion grinned, leaning his cheek into his palm and watching the rest of the sorting with disinterest but really he was focusing on all the first years, recognizing them as Purebloods or trying to figure them out. Where you're sorted can say a lot of who you are. 

He felt the eyes on him, a lot of people were watching him but these were from the teachers table. Looking up he met Snapes gaze first, potions master, uncle, his head of house. Next Orion surveyed the rest of the table, most of them were busy talking, he recognized most but for one professor towards the end stuttering as he talked with his head wrapped in a turban. Orion didn't care too much, turning his head he met Dumbledores blue eyes, that annoying twinkle making Orion bite back a sneer. 

He could feel the mental probing and kept a blanket face as he watched Dumbledores smile falter. The poor guy didn't expect a first year to have such good Occlumency skills. 

Orion blinked innocently up at the headmaster, pulling on a polite smile before turning back to the table. Smirking now that his face was out of view Orion laughed internally, oh Dumbles. You poor bastard. 

Soon the sorting was ended, Blaise and Pansy now sat on Orion's other side and Dumbledore gave his bullshit begging of year speech, half of which was utter nonsense. Orion rolled his eyes at the mention of the Forbidden Forest and the corridor off limits, great job headmaster, that totally won't get the troublemakers attention. 

Marcus was confused but ate quietly grunting an occasional answer that was asked but otherwise not participating in the conversation around them. Watching Orion carefully, the way the boys face stayed a mostly bored mask, his polite and fake smiled towards the classmates he didn't know and so didn't trust, the dark fire burning within in those blue and red eyes. Oh, red. Marcus hadn't notices the red ring until now, as Orion turned to face him with a raised brow obviously expecting something. Marcus blinked and shook his head "What?" Orion huffed and rolled his eyes "I asked. If you had any advice for a new Slytherin, classes and such?"

Marcus shrugged looking away, feeling properly scolded. "I dunno" He mumbled shrugging "Don't get on Dumbledores bad side I guess. You're related to Snape so I don't gotta warn you of him" Marcus mumbled looking down at his plate with a furrowed brow. He wasn't good at taking, or advice, or nothing really that didn't involve brute force and action. Orion hummed and nodded "Thanks" He turned to face forwards giving Draco and the twins a quizzical look. George shrugged "Marcus doesn't really talk a lot" Fred nodded in agreement "He's smarter than he thinks he is though" That was more directed to Marcus who ducked his head and scowled harder, making a grunt that was probably a thank you. Giving them a crooked, sharp toothed smile, or what is probably only a smile to those who know him. 

Orion sighed and rubbed his temple slight annoyed, great. His soulmate had self esteem issues. He looked back at the twins and then at Marcus and frowned. Maybe he didn't, but he didn't recognize his potential. That's fine, soulmates are meant to bring the best out of each other. He's help unlock Marcus potential, after all no way was any mate of his going to not be the very best they could possibly be. 

He picked delicately at his food contemplating the dorms. Uncle Severus had explained that those who found their mates already and shared a house would share dorms, those with inter-house bonds would switch between the dorms and those who hadn't met them would share together. Or at least that's the Slytherins views. Hufflepuff did the same thing and Ravenclaw too, apparently Gryffindor only ever had soulmates in the same house or refused to acknowledge their other half if they weren't. Stuck up arseholes. 

Orion knew that Draco was very appreciative of that fact, his Veela would have flipped it's shit if he didn't have the twins close by a majority of the day. At least until their bond was sealed when he got older. Orion looked over to Marcus, the older obviously knew this and seemed a bit fidgety probably thinking about it. They would have seperate beds but the same dorm and Orion's only problem would be if Marcus was messy. If he was then Marcus could make himself comfy on the common room couch. 

Eventually dinner finished, Orion was thankful as it had seemed to drag on forever with Dumbledore, Ron and Hermoines glares on him all evening. Draco had met Ron's glare from over Orion's head and raising his fist had sent a yelp through the room as the red head flinched away. Despite the fact their tables were on opposite sides of the room. 

The perfects lead them to the dungeons, long spiraling stairs and the temperature slowly got colder the further down they went. Orion looked around, brows raised and lips pursed as he memorized the route and any details they seemed important. They were shown the password and stepping into the common room one with Slytherin prejudices would not believe their eyes. Many of the other houses expected it to be cold, drab, full of bats and medieval torture methods. In truth it was actually very homey, with an array of green, black, and silver.

Most of the common room stretched out under the black lake, inky water that would tint the light green in the day. One of the perfects laughed at the first years unease about the lake "Don't worry! Nothing is getting through that glass, actually it's pretty cool! We see mermaids and the squid a lot" He grinned motioning them further into the room. Cool stone walls, tapestries telling the story of Salazar Slytherin, a plush carpet and raging fire place to keep them warm. Couches, random arm chairs, a bookshelf and even little study area in the back corner. Orion gave an appreciative nod, taking a seat with the other first years as they awaited Snape to come and greet them. 

Snape came in with a flurry of black robes, looking every bit his dramatic self that was often called a life sized bat. Orion bit back his snort at the thought but Draco was smirking, most likely saying the same thing. Snape looked down his nose at the first years, eyeing them all carefully and making those unfamiliar with him tremble under the intense gaze "Welcome, to Slytherin" He smirked, tone softer than any of them expected, even Orion was shocked. "The biggest rule of our house, is that Slytherin stick together. We are family here at Hogwarts, any fights stay in the common room. We will prove a united front. Many believe us to be dark wizards, evil and they often try to hurt you. Never, walk alone" He warned, cold but eyes warm with concern. 

Once Severus finished a dramatic speech and greeting he sent everyone off to their dorms. Grabbing Orion before he could escape "Dumbledore wants to see you in his office. " Snape sighed leading his nephew from the room. Marcus watching them go with a dark scowl, he hoped he didn't need to hex the headmaster. That might get him expelled. 

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

Orion found himself sitting across the desk from Dumbledore "Lemon drop?" He offered holding out a bowl of candy. Orion shook his head "No thanks" He crossed his legs and watched Dumbledore as the old man sat behind the desk with what must be his kind grandfatherly smile. But it slowly fell apart as he looked at Orion, the boy easily meeting his gaze with an annoyed expression. "Right then, my boy. " Orion sneered "All due respect sir. Don't call me your boy" Dumbledore hummed, eye twitching nearly invisible but Orion had been looking for it. Anticipating it.

Dumbledore simply smiled again "Mr. Riddle. I was not aware that Tom had a child, I assume that he is your father? " Orion rolled his eyes "Indeed" He drawled making Dumbledore scowl slightly "I see. It must have been hard growing up without your father. But you understand why-" Orion stood, stopping Dumbledore mid speech "Headmaster. I am tired, I am homesick. I am indeed an orphan and you dare to sit here and try to talk bad about the father I never even met?" Orion snarled, brows furrowed and lips curled.

Dumbledore smiled brightly "My apologies Mr. Riddle, I did not mean to be rude! You father was a very strong man. He simply used his powers in the wrong way. I'm sure you can see why it is concerning you too ended up in Slythe-" "Oh so it's a house thing! I'll have you know headmaster that my house and my parentage have nothing to do with who I am! I am my own person and will be great in my own way. My father ruined his chances. Not all Slytherins are bad. Just like not every Gryffindor is good. " Dumbledore seemed extremely pleased and nodded "Yes, you're right, son. Please, return to bed. I'm so happy to have you here with us" Orion nodded and left the office, a smirk spreading over his lips as he walked. That should keep Dumbledore off his back, if the headmaster believed he didn't want to be like his father then the old goat won't be suspicious. And that just gives Orion more room to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite color?  
> Mine are dark purples, lilac, midnight blue
> 
> Also oof this chapter is shittt, I'm tired tho and wanted to write so. Yee


	7. Ron Gets Hexed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it this was coming  
> In which Hufflepuffs aren't always spineless and Neville just needs to learn to stand up for himself  
> Orion has some serious problems  
> Marcus is a fucking animal  
> Pansy doesn't take peoples shit  
> And Ron really makes a bad name for Gryffindor, is this your new Golden Boy, Dumbledore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. I read wayyyy to many fics about Harry like, being the master of death and shit? Never really understood, it not really the plot but related  
> I don't know anything about Thestral  
> And Harry literally servives so much shit that should kill him so same logic applies here

Orion returned the common room and paused in the entryway with an amused smile. Draco was laid out over the twins laps, content with Georges hand in his hair and Fred's rubbing soothing circles on his stomach and hips. By the looks of it Draco got pissed off again cause there was currently a sobbing third year getting her shoulder reset by Severus. Ah, that's why he didn't lead me back. 

Snape wasn't sure whether to be angry at his nephew or amused. All that Lydia had done was put a hand on Fred's shoulder, now all the Slytherins watched them cautiously afraid to touch the twins or get anywhere close really. Well but for Blaise and Pansy. They had settled down on the couch with them, George and Pansy chatting on about the ridiculous fashion choices muggleborns had worn in Diagon while getting supplies. "Who wears that much denim!?" "That's what the fabric is called?"

Marcus who had been pacing anxiously froze, eyes locking on Orion's but he was still tense. Orion gave a bright smile stepping further into the common room "What'd I miss?" Marcus seemed to relax, melting into an armchair and shrugging Fred spoke up "Oh gosh mate you should have been here! Lydia went to grab my shoulder to get my attention and Draco twisted it so far behind her back it just" He made a motion with his hands, a loud popping noise with his mouth followed by a laugh "Just popped right out! I didn't know shoulders did that so easily!" George exclaimed he and Fred throwing their hands into the air. Orion nodded "Well not really. Angry Veela get insane amounts of strength. But it's like a dolls arm, a ball joint that sits within a hole with muscle and stuff holding it together" Orion hadn't cared much to learn every detail of anatomy, only some. 

Orion sent Marcus a look, eyeing the chair he was sitting in as it was closest to the couch and looked the softest. Marcus looked back, brow furrowed in confusion but when Orion made a subtle shooing motion he jumped up and scurried to the next seat. Orion beamed at him, patting his head as he walked by and slipping into the now empty seat. "Too bad I missed it" He giggled, Draco grinning back drunk off his mates scent. Like Narcissa had worriedly fretted, soul bonds were so much worse with creature blood. 

Orion found himself sitting in his bed, book open in his lap and hair swept over one shoulder. Marcus had just returned from the bathroom now dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt he paused at the foot his bed looking over at Orion. The boy was slim, his long legs tucked underneath him, he wore silk sleep pants and a tank top revealing the creamy skin and swirls of silver along his left forearm which Marcus was confused about but also a little too focused on the others collarbone. Orion snorted closing his book and setting it aside "Oi! Stop your staring or I'll temporarily blind you" He scolded watching as Marcus flushed and looked away quickly not saying anything and just sliding into bed. There were a few moments of silence before Marcus spoke "What happened to you arm? " He asked softly looking at Orion from the corner of his eye. 

The ravenette shrugged, eyeing the pale markings "I guess it's what happens when a Thestral bites you?" He'd had a run in with them when he was six, exploring the forest around Riddle Manor he hadn't meant to startle the skeletal horse! 

Marcus choked on air, looking at Orion with wide eyes "WHAT!?" The large boy was up and storming over, taking Orion wrist in one hand and examining the marks with wide eyes. It was unheard of! His poor soul mate. "Their bites kill!" He hissed worry in his tone but Orion rolled his eyes "It's been five years and I'm obviously not dead yet" He snarked, Marcus growled. A real and true growl, grabbing Orion by the chin his fingers dug into the smaller cheeks and yanked him closer "Don't you just act like this doesn't mean something! This isn't just as simple as getting bit by a mosquito" He snarked "Even a bite of a werewolf would be preferred to that of a Thestral. Their bites are sudden death!" Orion was shocked, eyes wide as he stared cross eyed at the hand holding his face. 

Marcus seemed to realize what he'd done and quickly released him, taking a step back he let his shoulder sag. He was still pissed off but all visible anger melted away. He had sworn to never hurt or scare his soulmate before he'd even met the boy. "I'm sorry"

Orion moved his jaw a little, fingers rubbing gently from where Marcus had pressed in and smiled. A really sweet, truly fond smile "You're worried. It's fine" He stood up, reaching up he cupped Marcus cheek and brushed his thumb along the others cheekbone "I'll say I wasn't expecting you to grab me" Marcus tensed with that, rigid and ready to be punished. Orion was the Dark Prince after all. 

But Orion just patted his chest and returned to his bed "go to sleep Marcus, we may not have classes tomorrow but I want to visit the library" With that the lights went out and the room was cast in darkness, the black lake giving an eerie glow as jellyfish swam by. 

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

The next morning Orion was awake early and bright, pale green light filtered into the form as the early morning sun fell on the Great Lake. He was dressed and in the middle of braiding his hair when Marcus finally woke. The older grunted in annoyance, turning away from the light and trying to fall back asleep. "Marcus get up, or do you want me walking to breakfast by myself?" That had the odlers attention. Marcus growled again, a deep rumble in his throat we he stood and trudged to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Orion smirked triumphantly and tied off his braid in time for the door to open and a very happy looking Draco to enter. 

"Who did you kill?" Orion snickered eyeing his cousins good mood and getting a childish pout in turn, the Malfoy heir sticking his tongue out at him. "Shut yo, you're just mad cause only one of us got to be cuddled last night" He grinned, wide and shark like while Orion simply rolled his eyes. The twins stepped in behind Draco, their red hair brushed and robes looking immaculate, no doubt Draco had forced them to properly groom themselves. Pansy bounced in next, Blaise behind her and looking dead. Looks like they had too not morning persons "Marcus is getting ready and then we can leave" Orion smiled at them, Blaise making a noise of sadness as he eyes the beds with longing. He just wanted to sleep some more. Pansy rolled her eyes "Hey, it's your fault for staying up so late writing who knows what. I told you to go to bed" She scolded but Blaise just let out another whine unbefitting of a Slytherin or a Pureblood "It was poetry and it was for you!" He defended earning him a squeal and a hug "You're so romantic baby"

Marcus made a noise as he exited the bathroom, jealousy simmering deep in his gut as the twins leaned into Orion's personal space trying to figure out the perfume he was wearing. Did Orion want poetry? Marcus wasn't good at it but he could beat some other kid up and have them write it. The idea made him smile, yeah, Orion would probably like things like that. He seemed the kind for finer art and poetry was one of the finest. 

The group made their way from the Slytherin dormitories and up to the Great Hall, talking and laughing while Marcus and Blaise trudged quiet and tired in the back. Entering the hall it wasn't nearly as loud seeing as the only Gryffindor up was Granger and some seventh year boy who was rushing most likely having something to discuss with the teachers. 

Most of Ravenclaw was up along with Slytherin, a few Hufflepuff had arrived as well. The group of snakes found seats and were quickly joined by a red headed Ravenclaw. The older student smiled, offering his hand out to Draco first "My name is Percy Weasley, Fred and George's older brother. " Draco had stiffened, eyeing the other with a glare thinking back to Ron. But the twins gently rubbed his back and nudged him encouragingly. Draco took the hand and shook it "Draco Malfoy" Percy grinned brightly taking his seat and introducing himself to the other three first years. They seemed to relax as they realized Percy was nothing like his youngest brother, easily engaging the ginger into discussions over academics. 

The peaceful morning was interrupted by a sound of disgust and turning towards the noise they were faced with one sneering Ron. "You Slimey Snakes. It's bad enough you're a disgrace to the family but do you have to be a disgrace to Hogwarts too" Ron snarled watching where Fred had his arm around Dracos shoulder and George around his waist. The blonde snarled looking ready to lunge over the table but the twins tightened their hold, too open of a space, too many eyes. The blonde settled back down and Ron smirked like he'd won. 

"And you, Percy. Mum accepted you as a Ravenclaw but are you really going to sit around with the snakes!? You already defend the twins, honestly you're going to get a reputation" The Gryffindor confused to taunt, waiting for someone to snap, a grin on his face cold and mean. Percy narrowed his eyes and simply took another bite of eggs, watching Ron with an annoyed frown. Ronald sneered and turned to continue his idiocy towards Orion and Marcus. He's gained most of the great halls attention by now and no one was impressed. Most of the Gryffindor were smirking amused and silently egging him on while a smaller number looked completely done with the gingers shit already. 

Before he could continue though a boy in yellow and black stepped up, he was small and hunched into himself but trying desperately to keep his head up. The badger swallowed heavily "H-hey! Back off" He squeaked out, shoulders trembling as Ron turned his gaze on the badger. He scoffed "Oh shut up Longbottom, not like you're much better. Getting into Hufflepuff, really? That's the house for the wannabes, the useless little might as well he squibs" He continued, grinning as he watched the puff loose all steam and deflate with a sick looking expression. 

Pansy was on her feet now, pointing her wand at Ron with a glare "Get away from us Weasley" She growled earning an eye roll "Or what Parkinson? Gonna hex me?" He laughed, an uproar coming from the Gryffindor tabke. Even Hermoine was smirking from behind her book. The whole Hall was full now of students, watching and waiting. "Aguamenti! " She called out, a jet of water shooting from her wand with enough force to send Ron back a few feet. He screamed, slipping and falling back, soaked from head to toe. Pansy sniffed and grabbed her things, the others getting up with her and making their leave "Oi! " Ron called, he never knew when to quit and the twins let out tired sighs. The Hall was silent still, dread and shock at the fact that Ron wouldn't just take his defeat and try again later. "Gotta have a girl fight your battles for you then!? Pathetic!" Hermoine frowned now, looking away with a huff, most of the Hall looked offended. 

Orion slowly turned around, those dark blue eyes bleeding red "No" He flicked his wand at him with a bored expression and at first everyone was confused as Orion hadn't said anything and then Ron sneezed, and they realized the spell. It was the Bat-Bogey Hex. The group of Slytherin, one Ravenclaw and a trembling Hufflepuff quickly rushed from the great hall as the students began to laugh. Slytherins calling taunts as Flitwick hurriedly preformed the counter spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I read SO MANY fics with Marcus where he has this thing about grabbing people by the chin and I'm sooo here for it  
> sorrh it was bad!!!!


	8. Badgers and Snakes, A Take As Old As Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hufflepuff loyalty is unrivalled, Slytherins share the sentiment.   
> An age old pact is opened once more  
> Dumbledore is unaware  
> Trouble brews in Hogwarts but can anything be done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is hnngngngng  
> I feel like they just keep getting worse lmao

The group found themselves in the library, empty but for a few Ravenclaw who were at the study tables. They moved further back, to the reading tables hidden behind the shelves and used for more privacy. Percy threw up a simple silencing charm as they settled down. Orion disappearing to find a book. 

Neville hunched into himself, shaking hands tucked between his thighs as he eyes them. Waiting. Marcus was watching him carefully, dark eyes studying the trembling Hufflepuff, the larger Slytherin reached out, pausing when the first year flinched but continuing once he'd relaxed. 

Marcus rested his palm on Neville's head, hand nearly as big as the small boys head, he smoothed his hair down with a surprisingly gentle touch and Neville leaned into it easily, shuddering calming down. 

The twins had matching grins trying not to laugh as Marcus basically petted the boy. Whenever Flint was feeling bad a head pat always helped. Draco eyed Neville slowly for a moment "Longbottom, you stood up for us. Why?" He was suspicious, a Slytherin always had to he suspicious. Neville swallowed heavily, shrugging and leaning into the heavy hand that now rested comforting against the back of his neck. "Be-because Ron is a bully! You didn't even do anything!" The boy managed bowing his head and fiddling with his robe sleeves. Marcus gave him a smile but it just made the boy flinch so he stopped and gave him another pat on the head. 

Neville took a deep breath, shoulders pulled up to his ears "Thank you, Parkinson." He said softly, sending a wary smile at the female Slytherin who simply beamed back "Hey! Those who are willing to stand up for a Slytherin? They're worth my respect. I was just going to leave, but when he said that Hufflepuff were squibs?" She shook her head disappointed, her smile turning cold "I had a Puff cousin, you Badgers are stronger than anyone gives you credit for" She said with a firm nod. Neville chuckled, low and self deprecating "Thanks" She gave him a sad smile, reaching across the table and patting the back of his hand "You'll see"

Orion returned, sitting down between Marcus and George he sent a smile I'm Neville's direction "You stood up for us. The Gryffindor and even many of the other two will not appreciate it. You may not even be liked with your own house" He stated smoothly, it was a simple fact and he stated it as such. No point beating around the bush. Neville choked on air, head falling against the table with a whimper.

Blaise patted his back soothingly while Orion flipped through the book, it was a book on magical animals. "Now Longbottom, no reason to be so worried" He assured reaching out blindly to pat the boys head. Marcus growled, eyes narrowed on the pale hand and Orion sent him a warning look, shutting the older up instantly. "Like Pansy said, you stood up for Slytherins. You'll have our respect and our protection" He soothed, voice gentle and kind. The other looked up, eyes wide and hopeful, Slytherins were a force to he reckoned with. "Please, anything" He sobbed brows pinched and looking rather green. 

Orion smiled and reached into his bag, offering a vial labelled calming draught which Neville downed trusting, relaxing instantly into his chair. Orion nodded pleased "Tell me what you know of your parents. Do you know what happened? " The Hufflepuff nodded "Yes. They, they were crucio'd, in front of me" The boy breathed, whispering it like a secret, eyes darting around nervously "By who?" Orion questions, brow raised as he flipped through the book skimmimg it's pages

"B-by. By-" He choked on a sob, shoulders hunching as he wiped furiously at his eyes, Pansy offered a hanky and they waited patiently "By Molly Weasley" He breathed, low and mournful. The twins stiffned and so did Percy, they'd learned it was the Lestrange brothers, sure it was a lie but. Molly Weasley!? They're mother? Percy nodded, face grave, connecting dots easily enough. "I'm sorry" He whimpered, like it was the worst crime that he'd confessed, trying to hide in his seat. Orion smiled at him "No need to be. We simply ask for your loyalty" The boy didn't hesitate, nodding his head frantically "Yes yes! You have it! Anything you need" 

Orion shared a look with his fellow Slytherins, a sly smirk and mischievous glint in their eyes. The loyalty of a Hufflepuff was unrivalled. The others would come around too, they would take the badger under their wings and the others would follow suite, realizing Slytherin wasn't as bad as they once thought. 

He gave Neville a kind smile, of course that wasn't the only reason to help the boy. He deserved much better. "Thank you, Neville" And Neville blushed, ducking his head away from that charming smile and those captivating midnight blue eyes, he had his fathers charm no doubt about it. "I'll get others" He whispered, rubbing the back of his neck and peering around the table "You need a lot of people right?"

Orion continued to smile kindly, but he was shocked, oh, he was a smart little one wasn't he? "I'll get them. Hufflepuff stick together. People use us a lot, look down on us. If Slytherin is willing to protect us. If you are willing to bring forth the time old bond in which our founders shared. Lost through the generations. Then you will have Hufflepuff at your side. " Orion grinned, sly and dark, his eyes glimmering as they met Neville's "Oh? How sly of you~ I like it."

"Hufflepuff is used as stepping stones for the great, but I think it's time your house got the respect it deserves" The two shared smiles, one far shakier and one dark and bone chilling. They shook hands, and Hogwarts magic settled around the group. "Slytherin and Hufflepuffs heir, reunited once more" Pansy breathed meeting Percy's eyes from across the table and he nodded slowly. This was not good for Dumbledore but it was oh so delectable for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neville as Hufflepuff heir! Fuck yeah! Slytherin protects the Badgers and the Hufflepuffs offer unwavering loyalty. They rise together once more, led by Hogwarts heirs


	9. Green and Yellow Sure Make A Good Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville takes his rightful place as heir  
> Marcus tries to he romantic  
> Ronald is an arse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR HOMOPHOBIA AND HOMOPHOBIC SLURS

Orion had done as he'd promised and taken Neville into the Slytherin fold, a spot of black and yellow in a sea of green and silver as snake and badger walked side by side, Neville wore a silver and green stripped bracelet in the design of a snake eating it's own tail with gleaming ruby eyes. Spelled to watch over the small Hufflepuff and protect him from unsavory curses. Orion in turn wore a delicate yellow band with black words spelling out " 𝘍𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘦𝘹 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘴𝘶𝘭𝘦 " The Latin words meaning Capsules of Faith, the band held an onyx badger gem that pulsed with magic, Orion could call upon Hufflepuff through it as Neville could his snake. 

Orion helped verse Neville in the knowledge of his heirship, Hogwarts has accepted the boy as it's heir and so Neville must learn to be one. The boy learned quickly what his duties would be, to watch over and protect Hufflepuff house. To lead his brethren into greatness. However, the back bone he would need for this was not as easily learned. "They will not look up to you if you can not look down on them" Orion had repeated once more, hand presses between Neville's shoulder blades and forcing him to stand straighter "You do not have to be mean, you simply have to demand respect"

They practiced with the snakes, they had easily accepted Orion of who he was and bowed their heads in his presence.

Neville stayed at his side, hiding amongst them outside of the Commons and when forced to seperate for class handed off to a Badger in his year.

Zachaias Smith, a boy who did not show the Hufflepuff traits with his distrust and selfishness and cynical attitude, which had the snakes taking a liking to him. Orion had assured them his mind was clean, the boy would do his duty as Neville's guard, he had no affiliation, no current loyalty but Neville had gained it by being Hufflepuffs rightful heir. 

Slowly Neville worked up his courage and returned to his house, the power within him unlocked and the air around himself crackling with magic. He stepped into his common room and all activity halted, with a wave of his wand and streaks of yellow and black as a badger the size of a grim happily scampered it's way around the room chasing off a group gathered around some chairs. Neville took his seat and once he was settled everyone started once more. Conversation hesitate and quiet, Zacharias sat nearby watching carefully as Neville was approached. 

Longbottom shared the pieces of the plan he was allowed to, brandishing the silver and green mark that he wore signifying the bond was opened once more. It was explained with gentle grace to those confused, cited easily from the tome he's read a thousand times. Power for loyalty, loyalty for power, a quid pro quo that benefits both sides. He sat in the high backed armchair, facing out across the sea of Hufflepuff students, the whole house gathered in front.

"Hufflepuff is looked down on, tossed aside and stepped on, used as building blocks for the great" He spoke evenly, careful in his words and tone. Respect is earned, grace and dignity, prove that you deserve it and it will not be challenged, Orion's words rang inside his head. "Orion Riddle will pull us up to the finish line with him, we will reach our peak. They will protect and serve us as we them" Neville stood now, a smile on his lips as his house smiled back "Hufflepuff will rise to the greatness it was never permitted! No longer will we be the house of the left overs, the scraps! We are the house of the powerful!" His wand went to the air and the others followed, sparks of yellow and black, silver and green, as they pledged their loyalty to Hufflepuff and Slytherin alike, 

Hufflepuff and Slytherin mingled freely now, Slytherins handling enemies, letting the badgers keep their hands clean. In turn Hufflepuff shared secrets, leant help wherever required. They studied together, ate together, two tables a mix of green and yellow. Dumbledore was wary but impressed, house unity, a glorious sight. It was Slytherin sure but Hufflepuff was the lightest of all houses, even more so than Gryffindor, never a single dark wizard was produced. Perhaps they will have a positive Influence? As he watched Draco Malfoy, the child of a well known Death Eater, smile kindly and laugh with a young Susan Bones, a ministry workers child and known light family, his suspicions were lifted and he returned to his main task. Training Ronald Weasley. 

All in all the school year had passed peacefully, Ronald picked fights and lost house points but he earned them back quickly thanks to Dumbledores favoritism. But the snakes shrugged it off, having been at their best behavior. Orion had even gotten Marcus to stop his cheating and now every win at quidditch was true and fair, Gryffindor hated it even more as they couldn't blame their lose on cheating. 

It wasn't long into the year yet, only the end of October. Everyone was enjoying the Halloween feast when Quirrel came bursting through the doors screaming "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Before promptly passing out in the middle of the hall. Orion snorted and rolled his eyes as worried mumbles started up around the tables, Dumbledores doing no doubt. Dumbledore gave some sort of order, Orion wasn't listening. 

He surveyed his table and nodded pleased to find all of his house was at the table, he turned toeet Neville's eyes from where the Hufflepuff had been doing the same and the two shared a nod. They stood first, followed quickly by the head boy and head girl and the classes were rushed out of the Great Hall and to their respective houses.

On the way there was a shrill shriek further in the castle, and turning in its direction Orion notices that a bushy head of hair and bright ginger were missing from the Gryffindors being herded towards the stairs. Of course it was them.

He shrugged it off and settled in close to Marcus, the Slytherins walking fast but calmly through the twisting halls and shortcuts to their common room. "Two Gryffindor are being idiots. Search for them and fetch Snape" Orion muttered to a portrait, the man, a Slytherin alumni nodded and scurried out of his frame to search the other paintings for any clues where they had gone too. Orion shrugged and slipped off his robe with a sigh of annoyance "Well wasn't that a lovely dinner" He snarked settling down into his favorite chair, his friends quick to settle in around him. "The Weasley and Granger were missing" Blaise laughed "Oh I hope they got caught by that beast!" Mumbles of agreement filled the common room and Orion settled back with his book on magic creatures and the comfort of being surrounded by his house. 

It was revealed the next morning that the troll was caught and there were no tragedies, unfortunate. Granger and Weasley were at their table, recalling some foolish story about how they defeated the troll to anyone who would listen. Based on the disdain on Snapes face Orion had go to guess there were more lies than truth in the tale. 

Orion's attention was taken from the Gryffindor table however as a piece of paper was placed in front of him. Raising his brow confused he picked it up and read it slowly, the writing wasn't Marcus despite the fact it was he who had handed it over. Reading it slowly Orion found his cheeks heating up. Poetry. It was fucking poetry. 

He felt the corners of his mouth twitching up in a smile, it was obvious Marcus hadn't written this and looking up he saw Percy was helping a Ravenclaw sixth year nurse his bruised eye, Cho Change giggling behind her hand as the boy explained just why he was covered in bruises. He looked back to Marcus with a raised brow "You beat a sixth year up for me?" Marcus jaw was tense, flexing his arms a little before he slowly nodded. "Yes" "Why?"

Marcus groaned and looked away shrugging heavily "He has a reward in some poetry contest in the muggles world. According to what I heard he's a romantic, sends love letters to his girlfriend every week" He hunched into himself, head low and eyes squinted down at his plate "I can't write like that. Don't know how. But I, I wanted to do something for you" He looked to Orion, expecting scorn or anger but he was shocked to see the amused and fond smile he received instead "Thank you" Orion said softly, leaning up to kiss Marcus cheek. "You didn't have to do that, I don't mind if you don't give me poetry or fancy lovey things" He shrugged tucking the letter carefully into his bag "if you want to court me, be romantic in a way true to yourself. If you want to beat up kids and have them write love poems then that's okay too" He grinned patting Marcus head gently and getting his chin gripped in turn, it was a soft hold, gentle fingers cradling his chin and as Orion leaned into it Marcus held just a bit harder. Orion sent him a knowing smile, Marcus didn't need words with him. 

There was a sound of disgust, the table which had been watching the exchange with smiles turned to see a grossed out Ron "You're disgusting! Gross fags like you shouldn't be here in the first place, how do your dorm mates feel knowing the sleep next to a poof?" Ron laughed. Blaise was about to rise with his wand but he was grabbed by Vincent Nott and held to his seat. 

Marcus growled, low and animalistic while Orion simply blinked at Ron innocently "Seeing as I share a room with my mate, I'd assume he doesn't mind" He stood slowly, smoothing his robes and grabbing up his bag "The only one here who is disgusting Ron is you and your ridiculous muggle views" He spoke smooth and calm, but his eyes were cold. His group quickly gathered their things to leave. Ron snarled angrily "Watch it Riddle! It's bad enough you're tainting Hufflepuff, don't talk to me like that" "Or you'll what?" Orion was now on Ron's face, meeting his eyes with now red orbs that had Ron gasping and stumbling back

"You're a disgrace to Gryffindor Weasley, the brave house full of good guys. Yet you bully those who have done nothing to you. You're insecure with anger issues and a right pain in the arse. So do yourself a favor, and. Shut up" He turned on his heel to leave, not bothering to even turn back to make sure Ron didn't try anything. Which he did, of course, but the twins threw up shields. Granted they weren't even needed as Ron's spell backfired and he went down with a groan of pain. Orion smirked to himself, slipping from the Hall with a group of green and yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, Marcus tryna be Romantic so he beats someone up and has them write poetry lolll  
> The little chin grab makes a return!   
> Marcus keeps getting pet by Orion and I lovee very second  
> Dumbledore has his work cut out for him  
> And Jesus, you guys Hating Ron yet??? 
> 
> Favorite animal!!!! I like pretty much every animal but I'm stuck between literally every type of feline or sharks tbh  
> A book you read recently? I finished The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn and lemme tell you, it was fucking great


	10. Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granger and Weasley are acting strange  
> Orion needs to learn to turn off his charm  
> Fluffy makes his appearance  
> Orion loves creatures who can kill him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, this sucks, idk  
> Enjoy

Granger and Weasley had been acting strangely. That was the first thing they Orion realized. According to a portrait source they'd been sneaking out after curfew and acting suspicious. 

Orion was sipping his afternoon tea, Neville sitting peacefully across from him. "So where could they have been going then?" The Hufflepuff questions, brows raised as he looked at the boy across from him. Orion shrugged, finger tracing the rim of his cup "That's the problem isn't it? We don't know" He tapped his fingers against the saucer eyes looking up to meet the glass ceiling.

A pod of mer were swimming by, happily waving at the two heirs before they continue with their hunt. "Should we follow them? You have that cloak after all" Neville reminded, smirking slightly as he pulled out his wand twirling it lazily between his fingers.

Orion couldn't help but be impressed at how well Neville had turned out, Orion was a good teacher and Neville was a perfect pupil. "We can make the portraits tell us" He flicked his wand, the toad croaking nearby floating into his hand "There's that one little hex you showed me, the one that tortures the paintings" He reminded with a smile, offering Trevor a cricket. 

Orion nodded, smirking darkly "Why Neville~ I think your Slytherin is showing" He purred making Neville flush and drop the bug he was holding with a help. Trevor croaked and hopped after it, "I-i well" Neville looked away hand against his face as he groaned. Draco laughed into his tea, shoulders shaking amused "Orion! You know Neville can't take it when you get all" He waves a hand in Orion's general direction "You made that poor Gryffindor faint just last week" The blonde grinned setting down his cup and curling into Pansy. Fred and George were off preparing some stupid little prank of theirs. 

Blaise rolled his eyes from where he, Percy, Cho, Marcus and Zacharias were studying. "Gryffindor are supposed to be brave and she gets a nose bleed from being asked where she found the book on dream meanings" Zacharias snorted "In her defense I would probably faint too if he pulled that Riddle charm of his and I was interested in boys" He shook his head amused "Not going to lie, Riddle definitely made me question myself. I mean, the hair? Those eyes?" Cho laughed at that, nudging the Hufflepuff "Careful there Smith, your possible bisexual is showing" They laughed quietly for a moment before Percy spoke up

"I heard about that, Brown right? Lavender Brown? According to witnesses Orion had leaned in, pulled her book down and asked her where she found it, their faces were really close and then suddenly she was on her back" He shrugged flipping the page in his textbook and sending a weary gaze towards the shaking Marcus. Flint was tense, shaking with rage and jealousy. Orion cooed, reaching out to pet his head "Calm down Marcus, I am loyal to my mate~ Besides, you're courting me now, even if I wanted to I can't. It's unacceptable" He grinned, Marcus relaxed under his hand and gently grabbed Orion's chin, fully calming when the younger relaxed into his touch. 

Now that the attention was off him Neville was able to regain his composure, clearing his throat to get their attention once more he smiled "So, we'll find out what they're up to?" There were mumbles of agreement throughout the room, and Orion frowned "The cloak isn't that big, I can go with one of the older of our group, or me, Neville and Draco can go together" He offered, Marcus obviously began to protest but fell silent at Orion's glare. Pansy hummed "That's a good plan really! If you get caught a Hufflepuff is more likely to get out of trouble, they're too sweet and all, the teachers won't assume anything he's up to is anything bad" Percy nodded in agreement "The cloak is Orion's, and if you get into a fight Draco is the most likely to keep damage to yourselves low" Dracos mother was a very strong healer and Draco knew the tricks, his Veela wings also had the ability to turn into razor edged shields. Cho nodded along "You three are definitely the best at getting into and out of things. " It was agreed, Neville, Draco and Orion would follow Weasley and Granger. Marcus grumbled angrily but nodded "Orion is the strongest, if it comes to fighting them then" He shrugged but was still very mad about this fact. 

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

After getting information from one of the portraits the three first years waited quietly for Ron and Hermoine to leave Gryffindor tower. It wasn't long before the two snuck out, sticking to the shadows and walking quietly Orion was shocked that those two could even be so sneaky and subtle. They followed quietly behind under the cloak and watched as the two made their way to the third floor, the forbidden wing. Idiots. Of course. 

The Slytherins and Hufflepuff kept silent, watching as they slipped into a room, leaving just as quickly with screams on their lips. Their foot steps smacking down the marble floors and Filch coming around the corner was quick to follow them. The three shed the cloak once in the clear and shared a look. Something was behind that door. 

Orion led the trio, slowly slipping into the room he paused at the door with a gasp, Neville running into his back and Draco stopping just in time. "A Cerberus" Orion breathed, excitement flooding him as he skipped closer to the snarling three headed dog. He eyed it's collar and laughed "Fluffy? " He sounded amused and shrugged, holding his hands out to the snarling dog

"Hey boy~ what kind of stupid shit does Dumbledore have a sweet little puppy like yourself doing, hm?" He cooed at the snarling beast that tried to bite his hand. Draco stopped Neville from screaming with a hand over the mouth but he too was freaked out "Orion!" He snapped, looking around frantically before his eyes landed on the dogs feet, eyes wide he gasped "Orion quick! Try and calm it down, there's something under it's feet!" Orion looked down too and grinned "Oh, you're playing guard dog" Orion rolled up his sleeves, taking his wand out he waved it around, a soft sweet tune playing gently. Cerberus was the watch dog of the underworld, so deaths tune was sure to calm it. And sure enough the dog slowly relaxed, slumping down onto the floor it rolled off of the trap door, tail wagging as Orion began to pet the large beasts stomach "Good boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked my shit lmao  
> Anyone like F.R.I.E.N.D.S ?


	11. What the Heart Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dreams can come true  
> Desires are not always out of reach  
> Believe in fate  
> She'll show you the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo  
> Been super long since I read the books or watched the movies!

The trio went down the trap door, yelling as they fell directly into a large bed of devils snare "Quickly! Incendio!" Neville called, his want spouting fire out at the twisting branches which pulled away seeming to tremble in pain "They hate the light!" Orion gasped following suite and Draco was quick to copy

Absolutely ridiculous, only Dumbledore would be so ridiculous stupid to lay a deadly trap for two first years! 

The three fell through eventually, landing with pained grunts on the floor "Oh hell" Draco whined standing up slowly "My father will hear about this" He muttered darkly looking around them as Orion helped Neville to his feet. 

They stayed close together as they explored further in search of just what was being hidden! Happening upon the flying keys and the locked door Draco caused a distraction and Orion fetched the key. The three were shocked at the sight of a giant chest board but Neville jumped into action with a grin "I love chess!" He declared excitedly, straddling his marble horse. 

The match was swiftly won with Orion and Draco offering suggestions which Neville happily added to his strategy. They moved to a room with potions. There was a scroll that Orion picked up and began to read, purple flames blocking where they came and black where they needed to go through. Muttering under his breath Orion shrugged it off and read the scroll aloud "That has uncle Sev written all over it" Draco whined with a childish pout, but Orion nodded in agreement "It does. But it's really not that difficult" He beamed picking up two bottles. He pocketed one and opened the other "Take a sip of this" He ordered taking his own gulp before passing it to Neville who obeyed but did so hesitantly, confused. "This one was definitely set up for Granger, the chess was Weasleys. He was boasting last month about his superior chess skills, this was for Granger. She's smart" Orion grinned as Draco wrinkles his nose and sips the potion as instructed "It will let us pass through the flame, and the other in my pocket will bring us back through" He assured turning and leading them through the black flame with head held high. 

His mood was quickly replaced with annoyance at the large, empty room. Empty but for a single mirror with off writting across the top. "What's it say?" Neville asked softly, hands shaking as he clung to Orion's robe sleeve, still spooked about walking through fire. Orion smiled and patted his hand "It shows us our hearts deepest and truest desires" Orion breathed, he'd heard of the mirror, but to truly see it. Some had gone mad from the visions that it showed. He pushed Draco towards it "Tell us what you see, cousin" Draco sent him a dirty look but did as he was told, gasping softly with delight at the sight before him. 

Orion poked his side making the blonde squeal and whirl to turn their way "So?" Draco smiled, soft and pleased, a happy purr in his chest as the fabric of his shirt ripped and gorgeous white feathered wings fluttered out behind him. "I- I saw my future" He grinned, loopy and beyond joyful. 

Orion rolled his eyes and gave him another poke "Me, me and George and Fred" He breathed slipping down to a kneeling position unable to keep himself up any longer "We were together, old" He grinned widely, wings curling in around himself comfortingly. He'd always feared an early death, with the war, with his families status and the hate they had from the light families. "We had a child, a lovely little fledgling" His purr was louder, eyes hazy "She was so beautiful, grandson too" He breathed turning to face the mirror again, to see the wonderful image again. Orion grabbed his shoulders to stop him "Draco enough" He snapped pulling the blonde away "Sit here. Breathe" He turned away, urging Neville towards the mirror.

The Hufflepuff gulped and closed his eyes, taking a moment to steady himself before opening them to the mirror. "I'm. I'm a teacher! " He grinned excitedly "I'm the new Herbology professor!"

He turned back to Orion with a grin "I was wearing your bracelet still, but there was a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw one now! There was a Death Eater poster in the back, and Dumbledore propaganda flyer" He giggled excitedly "The houses were united. Tom Riddle was at the lead, Dumbledore was defeated, Hufflepuff was more than just the left overs" He whispered the last part, bitter sweet as he recalled the students in his vision, talking peacefully and interacting, looking up to Hufflepuffs as much as they usually did Gryffindors. 

But it was just a desire.

He looked down, shoulders sagging, Orion smiled and grabbed Neville by the shoulders "Nev, don't you worry. Just like Draco will have his long life with loving mates, you will have your desire Neville. Hufflepuff will rise, Hogwarts will unite. My father will assure this, 𝘐 will assure this. We reward our loyal followers and your reward is as our equal" He spoke softly, smiling as Neville met his eyes with fond and hopeful eyes. "Now then, my turn? " Neville grinned and nodded "You'll love it!"

Harry stood before the mirror, watching it carefully as his reflection rippled and turned. At first nothing changed and them a woman appeared behind him, she smiled kindly, hands on his shoulders. Oozing pure magic, she was gorgeous, and it clicked quickly as he met her eyes, golden pools of light "Lady Fate" He whispered softly. The woman smiled peacefully, patting his hair "Hello Orion, my child. You do not come seeking your hearts desires" She laughed, a lovely, sweet sound that sounded like bells tinkling. "Here" She held out her hand, a stone appearing in her palm before she dropped it into his pocket "That is what Albus hid within the mirror. Now then, for your real desire" With that she disappeared in a whirl of golden and white fabrics that blinded Orion only for his vision to clear. 

He was no longer in the chamber, now he stood looking through someone else's eyes, because there he sat in the grass. Orion was dressed in dark emerald robes, the Slytherin crest emblazoned on the back, Slytherins locket being played with between his fingers as he reclined in the grass. 

Older now, with scars marring his fingers a few across his cheeks, those midnight blue eyes sparkling with stars, the red ring around the edge was still there. It was a detail that Polyjuice for some reason could not copy. His long hair was to his hips now, and a silver wedding ring glinted in the light next to his Slytherin and Riddle rings. Next to him sat Marcus, large as ever and just as deadly looking, he still had that off smile of his, those jagged teeth making it look menacing but his eyes crinkled with joy, a matching ring on his finger next to the Flint ring. They sat together, Marcus arm around Orion's waist. He was dressed up in quidditch gear, the symbol and colors for the Falmouth Falcons. 

Neville was sat nearby, wearing Hufflepuff colors and nursing a young plant, a woman with white hair and raddish earrings beside him petting a young Hippogriff in her lap, Draco nestled between the twins, black robes and calloused fingers of a potions master, the twins were ranting on about some sort of exploding toy they'd made that was hot on the market, George had an armful of a sleeping babe, their daughter that Draco had spoken of. An elderly Bellatrix and Narcissa were cooing over the child, Tom and Lucius discussing quietly with Zacharias about his ministry job, and oh.

Percy sat wrapped up with Cho, the girl praising him on his promotion, her own Ravenclaw colored robes and stack of papers she was grading, history it seemed, the first few words of the top scroll stating "The fall of Albus Dumbledore" 

Orion shivered, pleased, looking up at the sound of voices as three students came running down the hill waving papers in the air "Professor Riddle Professor Riddle! We got the test results!" Orion was brought back to the present by hands shaking him roughly, Draco and Neville's voices screaming for his attention. He gasped and snapped out of it, pushing them off and shaking his head "Oh Merlin" He wheezed, eyes screwing shut. 

"That wasn't a desire" He whispered shakily looking back at the mirror. It was shattered. 

"That was a prophecy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeee  
> So!   
> For three years I've been out as Trans!   
> I'm ftm  
> The first few months I used a name close to my birth name Hoping to he easier for my family. It wasn't.   
> I change it to Quinn and it stayed that for three years  
> But.   
> I'm. Sick and tired of people being like, hmm, like Harley Quinn? And how girly a name that was. It's gender neutral, but so many people don't seem to get that! I hot tired of having to awkwardly stutter out my pronouns so people won't instantly assume me a butch (I've been told many times lmao)   
> So. There wasa list of names I'd always considered.   
> I've finally settled.   
> My name. is now. Julius Orion Bennett.   
> I even change my middle name.   
> Julius and Orion are two names I've always loved, and it makes me feel masculine, it sounds kinda. Philosophical in a way I guess?   
> What do you guys think? Good name?   
> I wanted a name when people hear they'll instantly go "That's a boys name without a doubt"
> 
> Okay so!!!!   
> Favorite season? I love fall, the colors, fashion, cool weather, crunchy leaves. It's all perfect.


	12. Summer Surprises and Bad Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year comes to a close, Orion returns home for the holidays but gets a very joyful surprise! 
> 
> Dumbledore is getting desperate! First Ron and Hermoine don't make it past Devils Snare, but then he finds that the stone had already been collected! But by who!?  
> There's no signs of Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley is coming to Hogwarts next year and their marriage contract has gone missing too, and why doesn't he have the key to Potter's vault anymore!? He turns to Severus Snape for advice, his good friend and double agent, Snape gives it of course.

Orion sighed to himself, it was summer break and he was so lonely! Draco had come home with him of course but the Veela was just as mopey without his mate, wings drooping and dragging along the floor, they could hear his forlorn singing every damn night! 

Neville had joined them, his grandma was going to Greece to see a friend and trusted him with the Riddles, he was so polite and gracious, taking their bad moods and snappy attitude in stride. Narcissa had assured an overly worried Bellatrix it was what happened when separating a newly formed bond "Remember when you had to leave Tom?" That had gotten her hexed but the message across. 

After talking carefully with the adults he, Lilly and Petunia Evans were able to convince the matriarchs of the home to allow some guests during summer break. Draco and Orion were in for a surprise! 

Orion narrowed his eyes at his mother, who was being jittery and weirder than normal "Mother?" He questions cautiously, slowly setting his glass down and peering over the table at her. Bella gasped, jumping and shaking her head "No!" Orion's eyes narrowed further "What are you up to?" Narcissa slapped a hand over Bellatrix mouth "Nothing, Orion, don't you worry" Neville face palmed, they were both Slytherins. How? 

Draco was about to comment when a house elf popped into the room "The guests are here master!" Orion glared over at his father who simply leaned back and met his eyes with an amused gaze "Wasn't me, your mother's been up to something. Let them in"

The doors to the dining hall opened, Sirius and Remus waiting to see who it was, Gryffindor curiosity, Severus simply continues to eat breakfast, knowing who it was and not amused with the girls bad lying in the slightest. 

Looking to the entrance a group entered the hall, two grinning twins cheered in excitement and ran into the room not caring about their audience "DRAKE! " they squealed, the Veela was up quickly, chair falling back as he scrambled over throwing himself into their arms "Fred! George!" He grinned clinging to George and pulling Fred in close to kiss over his face excitedly before doing the same to the other twin. His wings fluttering in joy, he looked like he could fly to the moon. 

Orion watched amused as the three reunited, eyes going to the rest of the arrival. Percy entered much calmer, admiring the hall. He stepped closer to the table and bowed to Tom "Dark Lord" He stood earning a nod "At least one of you know manners. Who are you?" Percy was shocked to say the least that the insane Voldemort was such a handsome and well mannered man. He shook it off, Dumbledores many lies "Percy Weasley sir, the twins are my younger brothers Fred and George. We've actually been kicked frol our home... Your wife promised us solace" He spoke clearly and carefully not wanting to offend in even the slightest manner. Bellatrix clapped her hands together, standing and rounding the table "I did!" She pulled Percy into a hug making him gasp in shock and then groan in pain "Ma'am please, my ribs" He wheezed out gasping for air once he was released "Sorry dear! I just, you looked like you could use a hug" Percy gave her a shaky but thankful smile. 

Another set of footsteps entered the room and Marcus Flint appeared looking around the hall appreciatively "My Lord" He greeted kneeling before Tom "My Lady" He kissed Bellatrix hand and stood "Hello Flint, you were invited as well I see?" "Yes my Lord" He turned to Orion with a soft smile "I have a gift for you"

Reaching into his sleeve Marcus pushed it back to reveal the small snake wrapped around his wrist, she had glittering black scales that glinted red in the light, like Orion's hair. Deep emerald scales on her belly and striking Avada eyes. Orion gasped excitement taking over him as he bounced over "You got me a snake!" He held out his hand calling out to the creature in Parseltongue 

∆Hello little one∆ the snake blinked at him confused and then hissed happily, tongue poking out as she slipped into Orion's waiting hand. She was no longer than his forearm and only two fingers thick, still just a baby. She opened her mouth, tiny fangs glistening in the bright lights "Her poison was removed" Marcus assured Percy when the older started to freak out ∆Speaker! ∆ 

Orion smiled talking with her quietly for a moment before offering a piece of sausage which she ate, they would let her hunt mice with Nagini later in the gardens. "Her name is Medusa" He proclaimed in English, smiling as Medusa curled up around his arm and hissed content.

He leaned up, kissing Marcus cheek, cupping his jaw and gently brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. Marcus was calm, his gift was accepted and it made him all warm inside "Better than the poem?" He asked softly, pinching Orion's chin between his fingers and making the boy smile "So much better" There was a throat being cleared that had them turning back to their audience, a smirking Neville trying to hide behind his hands. Remus was giving them a knowing smile while Sirius stared slack jawed. Orion had written home every week with details of school, guess he didn't really think to talk about his soul mate that much. Bellatrix was grinning but looked ready to hex Marcus at the wrong move and Tom was sharing similar thoughts. 

"Uh, guys. Meet Marcus Flint, my soul mate and I guess boyfriend?" He spoke, unsure looking to Marcus with a quirked brow. The older flinched at Bellatrix unintelligible screech "If that's what you'd wish to call us" He said softly, brushing some hair from Orion's face before looking back at the adults "My plans are to properly court him of course, we are only in the beginning stages and I hope when we reach the stage of contracts. You'll be so gracious as to agree to letting me have your son" He bowed to them politely, Orion's cheeks were red as he waited impatiently.

Bella was nodded, hopping on her toes in glee "Yes! Oh yes! My baby has such a strong well mannered husband" She cooed happily, she could tell that Marcus was wrapped around Orion's little finger, just like Tom is for her. Like mother like son! Tom blinked slowly, eyeing the large male that had put his hands on Orion, small, delicate Orion.

He glared lips curling ready to hex him but he paused. Orion obviously cared for the ogre of a teen. What he saw Tom wasn't sure, Marcus wasn't the most handsome, he wasn't smart, but he was strong and powerful. But that wasn't all Orion liked, according to Longbottom Orion really cared for him. Marcus would make a good husband, he was even doing the traditional courting. But, Tom knew, if they denied them the boys would simply elope. And that would break Bellatrix heart "You will sign the contract now. Breaking it or the courtship under any circumstance other than mutual agreement will be death for you, heir Flint. Your family line will die with you" 

Orion gasped, sending a horrified and worried look at Marcus as a paper and knife appeared before him. But Marcus met Tom Riddles eyes head on, taking the knife he slit open his palm, smiling at Orion as he presses it against the paper, sealing the contract "I never plan on letting you go" He said softly, reaching out his unwounded hand to grip Orion's chin "My future husband" And Orion's cheeks flushed red, as he leaned up to meet Marcus lips for the first of many. 

In Dumbledores office the man was furious! He'd just gotten back from Gringotts to speak with the head goblin only to find out that the Potter vaults were closed! When he questions of the marriage contract with Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter they simply laughed in his face! How could they disrespect him so! 

Molly had kicked the twins and Percy out of the house, Ron was failing his duties as golden boy, and he still can't find Harry fucking Potter! 

His plans were unraveling but Dumbledore refused to let that stop him, he would reach his goal, he'll defeat the Dark Lord dammit! 

Banging his fist against his desk he screamed, pulling out his wand and calling for Severus. 

The professor appeared quickly in the floo, brushing off his robes he raised a brow at the old man "What could you possibly need Albus? I was enjoying my breakfast" Dumbledore just smiled "Severus, my boy" It took everything in him not to shudder, he's a grown man for starters. "I'm having quite the dilemma" I'm sure. "Do you have any advice? Is Voldemort planning anything? Have you heard word of Harry Potter!?" Each question was more and more frantic, Dumbledore hid it well but Severus could see it in his eyes.

"He has no certain plans yet. Maybe keep an eye on the ministry workers, I think there's an attack brewing but I haven't been informed" He reached into his robes and produced a small black journal "Tom Riddles diary. As requested" 

The book was not some Horcrux or whatever Dumbledore would make it out to be, it was simply charmed like the portraits, to hold a young Tom inside. Sometimes Riddle would talk to his young self, it was especially good for when he would get much older and forget who he was. 

Dumbledore nodded in thanks "Wonderful Severus! Thank you, my boy. You may return now" Snape nodded stiffly turning to leave and trying not to think of all the bad things Dumbledore must be planning, he paused, eyes sparkling with mirth as he remembered his task. 

He didn't face Dumbledore, back to the old fool, he had to show his trust, only those who trusted showed an open back. "Do be careful, Albus. The walls have eyes" And with that he left in a flurry of black robes and green flame. And Dumbledore smiled, dark and chilling, of course. The walls had eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG 😭😭😭😭 GUYS YOUR COMMEN OM MY LAST CHAPTER REALLY MAKIN ME CRY!!!!  
> Thank you all so freaking much! It really made my day! I didn't sleep well last night but I woke up feeling excited, new name, feelin like a new person, and then I got all those lovely comments and just, vshsbdbddbfbfj  
> Also, lmao, I need to stop falling asleep with a bun, my hair is a fucking knotted up rats nest I'm ready to PULL OUT  
> I've been growing my hair out, cause I want it down to my hips, I have an undercut but I want the top long so I can braid it! I've always had an obsession with braids and shit, my aunt when I was little woukd straighten my hair and then braid so it can't curl up again, I had thick ringlets that would get bunched up together and make hell for her if the hair wasn't controlled! Guess the braid thing stuck with me! I love tying it up when wet so when I let it down my hair is all wavy and crinked, I lost my curls as I grew up so it's pin straight now :'( we used to try and curl it after it kinda just, went straight, but they never held, Kayla would use a whole bottle of hairspray and they'd just, flop limply against my head and slowly uncurl within the hour. Smh, ungrateful 😂


	13. Shopping, Weasleys and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is a bitch  
> Molly needs a lesson  
> Author too  
> Especially Ron  
> Orion is happy  
> Everyone is where they need to be  
> It's the little moments

Orion smiled as he walked through Diagon Alley, they had just finished gathering the potions ingredients for this year and were heading to get their books. Draco was glaring down at their list "That stupid Lockhart! How could he even be a professor" He sneered down at the book added to the list. Orion sighed "Yes yes Draco, your father will hear of this. Uncle Lucius can't do anything about it. Not until the professor proves his Incompetence" 

Draco simply whined in return, leaning into Georges side from where he had his arm around the blondes shoulder. Fred was up ahead chattering on with Blaise and Neville, getting the two boys opinion on an idea he and George had come up with for a new prank, Blaise happily scheming along.

Orion smiled leaning into Marcus side, he wore a simple platinum band but he couldn't help but look at it with a soft fondness, once he graduated the two will be wed. Marcus looked down at his fiance with a fond smile of his own, he pledged his very life to Orion. It was rare but there was always the chance Soulmates wouldn't stay together, he hoped that Orion wouldn't decide to break their contract when the day comes, but he can wish for now.

Pansy skipped alongside Draco, twiddling her wand she poked him in the side with it making the boy yelp and giggle "Stop" He snorted batting his best friends hands away. Pansy winked and slipped her arm into his "Oh Draco, you're so adorable when you pout. Like the little baby you are" The Malfoy huffed and kicked her in the ankle making her stumble in her skip but easily fighting herself "Rude" George just laughed at the two, eyes glittering with amusement as he kissed Dracos head before running ahead to join Fred. 

Marcus excused himself, a shop window catching his eye he headed off to investigate leaving the three second years alone. Orion smiled after him and linked arms on Dracos free side, the three talking quietly about some new spells they had learned over the summer. Entering Flourish and Blotts they started to search for this year's school books, Blaise and Neville joining up with them while the twins disappeared to who knows where doing who knows what. 

As they gathered up the needed materials a scoff came from behind. Turning Draco sneered "Oh look who it is, the Weasley girl" He growled eyeing up the young red head with distaste. She wore new robes seeing as her older siblings were all male, but they were still second hand. Draco actually didn't care if they wore hand me down robes, he just hated them, but their clothes were something easy to zero in on. That and the fact that her hair looked worse than Grangers and the girl looked like she had a literal mane.

"Shut it Malfoy, you're just a rich little brat! You attacked my brother and broke his nose" She growled pulling out her wand. Draco rolled his eyes "Oh my Merlin" He groaned in annoyance eyes narrowed on her ready to tell her off

"what's the problem here?" Orion questions, finally turning around Ginny sputtered "You're a guy!? " She screeched, Orion frowned, fingers reaching up to grip his braid self consciously "Well, yeah?" "Ugh, you're that Riddle bitch Ron mentioned! The little Slytherin fag" She sneered pointing her wand in his direction "It's too bad, you're a pretty boy, but you're with such an ugly beast" She gagged "if you're going to be gay at least have good taste" She sniffed. Orion was shaking in anger at this point, eyes bleeding red but he didn't draw his wand "It will do you good to shut. Up" Ginny sneered "Or what!?" "Or I'll break your arm" A voice growled from behind. 

Ginny gasped turning around quickly and coming face to chest with the bulking fourth year. She stuttered over her words before her eyes suddenly brightened and turned smug. She turned and ran off "Daddy!" There stood Arthur, Molly and Ron.

Molly smiled down at her only daughter, and at this point her only son. "Ginny, did you find your books dear?" The ginger nodded and then pointed over to the group "They were bullying my mommy!" She cried, crocodile tears in her eyes. Molly turned furious eyes on the group of students, stepping closer "You listen here" She growled wand in her hand as she towered over the first years. Percy who had been waiting for everyone around the corner where he was looking through some fun reading materials, walked around the corner at the familiar tone of an angry Molly Weasley. "Molly" He snapped, stepping in between his now ex mother and his current charges. Narcissa and Lucius were running late having trusted they wouldn't be in danger in Diagon Alley, a light shopping center. 

Molly reared back, lips curled "Percival Weasley that is no way to speak to your mot-" A wand was pressed under her chin shutting her up "My name is Percy, Weasley. And as of last week. It's Percy Riddle" He snarled flashing the family ring on his left hand, a match to Orion's. 

Tom and Bellatrix especially had been insistent on taking in the three outcast Weasley. Bill had changed his name and so did Charlie as they were older, they were also named Riddles but planned to keep the names Paxton, a name of their ancestors no one had claimed in a long time considered a dark blot on the Weasley family tree.

Molly snarled but backed off, Arthur sneered at them "Percy you disrespectful brat!" Lucius and Narcissa approached them with annoyed smiles "Arthur, good to see you" Lucius sneered while Narcissa rounded up the children and questioned them quietly "You'll do good not to pull your wand on my family or their friends every again, Molly" The two were now red as their hair, glaring at the Malfoy patriarch "If you'll excuse us" 

He turned now urging everyone away with an assurance they'll get the books later. Ronald growled and sent a hex their way "Bombarda!" A shield was quickly cast that bounced the spell back at him and sent the second year into a display 

"Don't" "Threaten" "Our family" "Again" The twins growled, sneering down at their once little brother before disappearing out the door to follow their new family.

Molly was shrieking and sqwuaking leaving everyone in the store annoyed. The owner of the store was scowling at Arthur as he reluctantly handed over coins to pay for the destruction Ron had caused while Ron and Ginny squealed up at their mother with their own complaints.

Orion hummed to himself as they sat down with some ice cream "So where'd you wonder off to?" He asked curiously leaning in closer to Marcus who smiled and offered out a black box. Orion laughed and took it, opening it up and gasping at what was inside. Medusa hissed, slipping out from under his sleeve to eye the contents with intrigue. Inside was a new hilt for his wand, it was silver shaped like a snake with an open mouth and sharp gangs, glinting emerald eyes. Orion beamed up at Marcus "You didn't have too" He giggled stroking the olders hair gently before putting the accessory on his wand "I didn't get the chance to get you a gift, your birthday already passed" He mumbled embarrassed, facing his frozen treat and definitely not blushing at the amused laughter of their little group. Fred and George pointed them spoons in Marcus direction with a stern look not befitting of the two pranksters "Since we're now his brothers" "I think" "We need" "To give you the shovel talk" Marcus snorted looking up at them with his dark eyes, raising a brow at the twins "Sorry boys, but my marriage contract is plenty enough a shovel talk" The two red heads burst into a fit of giggles nodding in agreement. 

Orion smiled softly, letting Medusa get a few licks of vanilla as he watched everyone interact, his family, his friends, today was perfect. Next week they would return to school with the Weasleys amd Dumbledore. But for now he can enjoy this moment, a sadness deep down aching, wishing Bellatrix and Tom could be here. One day. One day they would be, everyone would be together, happy and peaceful and where the belonged. Leaning into Marcus side, watching Pansy squeal as George accidentally flings ice cream on her trying to dodge Marcus hex, Draco losing his mask to laugh with Neville at the friends antics. This would do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some angst and then some fluff. Real sweet, super cute. *wipes away tears*
> 
> Favorite sound? I sleep best to the sounds of a Thunderstorm! 
> 
> Feel Invincible by Skillet is a really nice song  
> Just started the book Fallen Masters by John Edward, it's fucking amazing


	14. Jumped by Gryffindor and Luna Lovegood is Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gryffindor are trash  
> Orion can't be left alone  
> Luna is odd  
> Neville freaks out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like super short sorry!!!!

The school year started like last year did, flooing into the train station, the Weasleys being extremely rude and loud shouting about muggles as they passed through the barrier. 

Orion strutted along, Medusa resting around his shoulders. She'd grown a little over the summer now the length from finger tip to shoulder, she eyed the rat on Ron's shoulder with a hungry gaze, it's missing toe and scraggly appearance making Orion grin "Oh look at that, poor uncle Peter reduced to a common pet" He snickered as they boarded "I hope he gets eaten" Draco grumbled sending a glare at the animagus, bastard bit him. 

They settled down in a compartment, Orion next to the window with Marcus and then Neville, the twins were off to talk to some Gryffindor friends so Draco, Pansy and Blaise sat on the bench across.

"Percy is a perfect this year so he's doing. Something perfect-y" Blaise shrugged throwing his legs over Draco and Pansy's laps as he pulled out a magazine "Think Cho is hanging with some Puffs? Diggory or something" Draco offered leaning into Blaise and reading along an article with him. Pansy laughed shifting so her back was to the window, tangling her legs with the boys "Nev where's your little guard dog?" Neville just shrugged "Not a clue, I think he ran off with the twins? " He stretched before curling in his knees and turning to his book on rare plants. 

The Hufflepuff and Slytherin houses had mingled together in the back compartments, a few Ravenclaw sprinkled without but the front of the train was loud and boisterous with the Gryffindors. Orion got up, hand on Marcus head keeping him seated "Just going to the bathroom"

He was making his way back from the restrooms humming a happy tune, maybe this year would be better, so far it's already started better! "RIDDLE!" speak of the devil. 

He looked up to see the Weasley siblings with a posse of Gryffindor behind them. Honestly this is worse than Draco with Crabbe and Goyle like come on! Granger was there as well, holding a book and looking at him with disdain "Surprised you go anywhere without your little guard" She sniffed looking down her nose at him.

Orion blinked slowly, brow raising amused "You've no place to talk Granger when you hide behind Weasley and have an army of Gryffindor ready" He shook his head moving to shoulder past them to return to his compartment. He was stopped by hands on his shoulder and robes, yanking him back. Medusa fell to the floor and slithered away quickly to find help as Orion was pinned to the wall.

A hand grabbed his wrist and he turned to face a sneering Weasley girl "Such a whore" She growled glaring at his ring. Orion grunted in annoyance, retching his hand from her hold "You git!" He snapped aiming a kick her way but curled up with a pained groan as a fist collided with his stomach. 

He glared up at Ron, red eyes making the boy flinch but he glared back and punched Orion in the face making the boy cry out. Hands were pinning his arms down as Ron's fists rained down on him. But Orion refused to back down, keeping his glare he spat a glob of blood at Ron as he took a break "That all you got Weasley?" He sneered coughing and wheezing slightly, fuck his ribs hurt. 

Ron snarled "Watch your tongue" He raised his fist once more bringing it directly down on Orion's nose, the ravenette yelped falling limply to the floor as he was finally release. Ron gave him another kick in the ribs, turning and laughing with his group. He sat there for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath when footsteps approached, he flinched away but no strikes came. 

Looking up through swollen eyes he spotted long blonde hair and silver blue eyes, her plain robes and kind smile had him relaxing but only slightly "Help" He whimpered moving to sit up but unable to, clutching his ribs with a pained whine. The girl crouched down with a soft, wistful smile, her eyes met his and Orion couldn't help his shiver. It was like they saw right through him, everything but nothing.

"Luna, Luna Lovegood. You're Orion Riddle" She grinned taking him under the arms and helping him to stand. "Let's get you back to Flint, they're all very worried" Orion hummed leaning into her side, something about her was so comforting. Her voice was light and airy, she almost seemed like a person who would be out of it all the time but there was definitely a brilliance beneath her breezy exterior. He snorted but that just caused him to wince in pain, Luna walked carefully and slowly so he wouldn't hurt more, Medusa curled around her arm let him truly relax. If Medusa trusted Luna, he would too. 

They entered the compartment and instantly there was an array of worried yells and hands. He groaned in pain patting away their hands with Luna's help and sat down on the bench. The blonde girl offered in a potion she had been carrying "I was prepared" She smiled, and Orion for whatever reason trusted her.

Downing the liquid he sighed in relief as the disgusting taste led to instant relief. Marcus was shaking in anger, teeth barred and looking ready to kill, Orion grabbed his hand and with his free one Marcus grabbed the boys chin "Fucking hell Orion, leave you along for just a few minutes. What happened?" The older Slytherin snarled looking him over as the bruises slowly healed "Got jumped by Gryffindor, Luna here saved me" He smiled pointing to the girl who was sitting quietly and politely next to Neville. 

All eyes turned to her now but she didn't react, just brushing off their thanks "I didn't save him really, just found him" She giggled. 

"How'd you have that potion ready? Or rather why?" Draco asked skeptically "Draco" Neville hissed, brow furrowed as he gave the other blonde a look but Luna shrugged "No, that's fair. Something just told me I'd need it" With that she stood and gave a bow to Orion "Good day Prince, I will see you later I hope" She then turned to Neville, smiling shyly "I can't wait to see you in my dreams tonight" With that she glided from the room humming softly to herself. Neville blinked rapidly "Wait- what!? What?" He asked looking around the compartment with confusion but all they could do was shrugged "She's so odd"

After the sorting that night Luna was placed in Ravenclaw. The others seemed to ignore her for the feast, finding her odd and so not worth their time. Cho and Percy were kind to her, smiling and talking and finding her little quirks amusing. Orion smiled in thanks to Cho when their eyes met and the claw winked at him before turning back to the story Luna was telling about some kind of fairy creature. And if Neville appeared at the Slytherin dorms at three in the morning ranting on about the girl popping into his dreams and "HOW DID SHE KNOW!?" Then Orion simply sipped his tea and watched on on amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmaoooo, Luna is totally giving Neville a heart attack


	15. The Basilisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Basilisk is loose  
> Orion is annoyed  
> Luna is Luna  
> And Orion is seriously going to give Marcus a stroke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo  
> Super short  
> Hope you like it  
> Jeez I'm like sooo fuckig OOC lmao

Luna was an odd one to say the least, wearing radishes for earrings and insisting on there being Nargles around. But she was accepted into their group easily enough, she was amusing and smart. The Ravenclaw called her Loony Lovegood and it earned them missing points and nasty hexes. Some of the Gryffindor had taken to bullying her as well, Weasley the worst of them all.

The girl Weasley had started to change a bit, closing off from everyone, always writing away in that leather bound journal, her eyes losing their brightness. Orion was suspicious of course. What had Dumbledore done this time? 

Then things started to go down hill. 

Students turned up petrified and everyone was starting to freak out. What could this all mean! 

Granger, Weasley and some half blood in their year named Dean Thomas were acting strangely as well, suspicious, as they tried to find out what was happening. It all increased ten fold after discovering the blood on the wall warning off enemies of the Slytherin Prince. Everyone instantly blamed Draco, the Gryffindors some how all missing the carefully intricate workings of the Slytherin hierarchy.

Orion had a hunch, he could hear the whispers here and there but he couldn't be sure. So he and the others waited, watching and listening as the three Gryffindors tried to figure it out. When Granger ended up petrified, a visiting Neville who had been checking in on Justin Finch-Fletchley a petrified Hufflepuff, when he noticed something within her fist. Stealing it from the girl when Madame Pomfrey was busy. He turned it in dutifully to Orion who cursed the Weasley name with such colorful language it had Marcus cheeks turning pink.

"So, what is it?" Pansy questions brow raised as she looks up from where she'd been braiding flowers into Luna's hair "The fucking chamber of secrets" He snarled standing and storming to his dorm to collect his cloak leaving everyone confused. 

He returned quickly, grabbing Marcus by the hand "Come on, whoever wants to go is welcome to. Just know we're going underground and there's going to be a giant snake" He warned, putting his wand in its holster and pulling his hair back and out of the way. Luna was on her feet quickly, the two Slytherin and Hufflepuff charm bracelets she wore jingling as she wave her arm in the air "I'll go!" She grinned pulling on her cloak, it was sure to be cold underground considering how cold the dungeons were. 

Everyone else was still frozen in shock but slowly snapped out of, screams of concern and question being called out but Neville silenced them all with a quick spell "Everyone, please. Orion can you explain?" Orion sighed pausing from where he'd been lacing up his now transfigured boots "Okay, so short version. Salazar Slytherin, my great grandfather and one of the Hogwarts founders" He waited, everyone nodding with their understanding. 

Marcus was concerned, holding Medusa close with worry and holding himself back from demanding Orion not do it. "Well, he created this chamber. The Chamber of Secrets. It was his hide away and can only be opened by the Slytherin heir."

" My father opened it once, and released the Basilisk. Salazars pet and also a giant man eating snake who's duty was to purge the school of Muggleborn and half bloods, those who in grandfathers eyes were unworthy of magic. Well father realized too late so a young girl was killed, but he locked the snake away once more and resolved to never open the chamber again. The snake would typically listen to a parselmouth but it had gone crazy in its solitary and now. That Weaselette with the help of my fathers journal has freed it!"

Orion took a deep breath, eyeing everyone to make sure they we're following along. They we're all in varying degrees of shock but listened quietly waiting for him to continue, "As to why she has her hands on his journal or why it is having her do these evil deeds is beyond my knowledge. I tried to get it back from her but she kept it under close guard" He rubbed at his temples sighing heavily "So now, I have to go and save that stupid girl and this school" He stood up, waiting for anyone who would join him. Marcus stood instantly, crowding into his space he grabbed Orion's chin, they met eyes sharing a silent argument but Marcus finally releneted and was rewarded with a kiss "I'm going with" "Didn't expect you not to"

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

Everyone made their way to the abandoned, haunted girls bathroom. Pansy wrinkling her nose whIle Luna just smiled and gave a wave to Myrtle "Don't worry Myrtle, things will be alright" The Ravenclaw smiled, the ghost sniffles and then wailed disappearing back down the toilet making the blonde giggle. The group gave her confused looks but shrugged it off, Luna. 

"Alright, we're not all going down, so who wants to go with me?" Orion questions not even bothering to look at Marcus as he asked. Marcus had already transfigured his clothes into some proper about to go exploring underground pipes, wear and was standing next to Orion with a strong scowl. Luna skipped forward not bothering with her clothes, still in her school robes and hair still braided with pretty purple flowers "As heir of Ravenclaw it is of my right to follow Slytherin into battle" She bowed making Orion grin, leaning closer to her as she stood and pressing their foreheads together for a moment "Thank you Luna"

Neville stepped forward, taking a deep breath and trying to settle his nerves "I'm going as well, I will not let my first friend run head first into danger" Pansy nodded along "Like I'm missing out on this?" Draco grabbed the twins by the ears when they went to exclaim their agreement "Not happening" He growled, the red heads groaning in paim as they're dragged away "But Draco! " The Veela growled and shook his head "I said no! You're not putting yourselves at risk" He snapped, ears red and wings ruffled, the two sighed and nodded pulling him into their arms "Alright Dragon" "Yeah, Drake. We won't go" Orion smiled at the three of them fondly, nodding at Percy and Blaise "You all stay out here, keep an eye out!"

With that he turned to the sinks and hissed at it in paseltongue, stepping back as it began to shift and move and reveal an opening "Here we go!" He cried jumping right in with an excited squeal "Orion!" Marcus cried out followed by a scream as he slipped on the edge and down the slide. Luna simply skipped closer waving at them happily "Meet you down there Nev~ watch your head!" With that she fell backwards whooping in joy "Watch out below!"

Pansy waited a few moments before taking Neville's hand "Don't worry Nev! Orion wouldn't let us go if he didn't trust we'd be safe" She assured sitting him on the edge and slipping to settle behind him "We'll go together!" With a quick peck from Blaise the two pushed off Pansy squealing while Neville shouted in pure fear "MERLIN PLEASE I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE"

They all landed painfully on a pile of bones, quick to move out the way for the next person coming. Neville grunted as he fell, rolling off the pile with a whine "I think I got poked in the ribs by a rib" He groaned standing up with the held of Pansy, Marcus offering his hand to Pansy who thanked him, standing up and brushing off her pants "Okay, Orion, where too? By the way, best ride ever" Orion laughed amused and shook his head "Through that door" He pointed.

Everyone took a moment to admire it, it was elegant, writing in Parsel written along the arch of the doorway as Orion stepped forward he hissed to it the password. It clicked open slowly revealing an entirely new chamber "Eyes down guys! This thing kills if you meet its gaze!" 

With that he breezed through the door, Luna trailing after him with a skip in her step. Neville was pale and shaking being pulled along by Pansy while Marcus rushed quickly after them "It WHAT!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so bad!!!  
> The chin grabbbb  
> I honestly would love my significant other to just, gently grip my chin???????? Too bad I'm a sad and lonely single Pringle


	16. Speaker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm  
> Guess whoooo  
> Is  
> .•♫•♬•Annoyed •♬•♫•.  
> At being told how to write their story??? I ask for ideas, like, a suggestion "Wouldn't it be cool if-" "Oh! Orion would totally be the type to-" That kinda shit.

There was a rumbling, growling and hissing as the snake found them. ∆Hush∆ Orion hissed and the snake fell silent. ∆Speaker? ∆

Orion grinned as they entered the chamber, looking around amazed and intrigued before his eyes narrowed on the passed out Ginny and the open journal "Dammit" He grumbled stalking forward. He snatched up the book and waved his hand over it cursing "Dumbles bullshit magic is all over this thing! So many compulsions" He mumbled flipping through the pages and examining the spell work laced into them

"Open the chamber, release the basilisk" He muttered flipping through it. Groaning he looked up as the mouth of Salazar Slytherins statue slid open.

The Basilisk slipped out hissed and snarling at them "Close your eyes!" He ordered looking back at his friends. They all turned around and covered their eyes with their hands, wands out ready to fight if they must. Orion met the snakes gaze, unaffected by her deadly stare ∆Naughty girl∆ he cooed watching as she slowly closed her mouth and lowered her head to watch him curiously ∆taking orders from a wizard not your master∆ he scolded watching as the snake recoiled like it was struck ∆Master∆ it purred softly nosing at Orions now out stretched palm.

This beast was monumentious in size, especially compared to how small Orion was ∆eyes closed∆ he hissed softly and the Basilisk did as she was instructed "Okay guys! She's good so long as I don't tell her attack" He assured. They slowly opened their eyes, watching in amazement and fear as Orion pets the large snake "She's a beauty isn't she?" 

Marcus was staring slack jawed while Luna happily skipped forward looking to Orion hopefully "Go on Luna" The girl beamed and reached out, gently patting the snakes nose.

Neville wheezed finally breathing once more as he collapsed into the large Slytherin, Marcus catching him quickly "Think Longbottom might pass out" He grunted heaving the small Hufflepuff up into his arms and following Pansy to Ginny who passed the Gryffindor into his arms as well "Jeez this thing was in the pipes?" Pansy whistled jointing the two second yearyears. Marcus scowled watching them carefully, ready to drop the two in his arms a curse already on his tongue to fend off the beast. 

Orion looked over his shoulder to smile at Marcus "Don't worry, she's safe" He cooed at the Basilisk in pasel, earning a happy purr and hiss. Medusa slipped out of his sleeve, the two chatting happily in soft and deeper hisses. Luna was giggling in excitement listening to Orion translate the two "She's so pretty, but I guess the most deadly things are beautiful" She said wistfully pressing a kiss to the serpents ridged head. Marcus nodded in agreement, eyes locked on Orion's smiling face "Yeah"

Marcus ended up setting the two down and Luna produced a camera, taking pictures of the beast and then with all of them and the chamber. She sneakily caught one of Marcus being nudged by the Basilisk knocking him into Orion, the two being caught by her tail but Marcus had his arms around Orion's waist, smiling at one another lovingly before they kissed, Medusa's excited hisses making Orion break it to laugh with an embarrassed blush trying to shush the snake. 

They left the chamber with bottled venom and scales, a new story to tell, and a promise that Morgana, the Basilisk, would stay in the chamber and not terrorize anyone else. Orion swore to come and visit with Medusa more often after listening to the two snakes flirt for half an hour. 

They left the chamber with the help of floating spells and Orion sealed the chamber. They were met with relieved cheers and a group hug "Oh thank god" Draco sobbed nearly choking Orion as he was tackled into a hug. 

Percy tool Ginny to the hospital wing with the lie of finding her during his walk through the castle as perfect. A copy of the journal with destroyed pages produced by Blaise, which Percy gave thanks for and then left. Neville was left at the Ravenclaw dorms with Luna who promised she'd watch him to make sure he's fine, and finally the Slytherins returned to their dorms. Draco dragged the twins off grumbling about Dumbledore and his idiocy. Orion agreeed but was quiet, bidding everyone goodnight he dragged Marcus to their dorm. 

Not even bothering to change her just transfigured their clothes to pajamas and slid into Marcus bed, curling up on his side with Media in his arms. Marcus stumbled to a stop, staring at him confused and hopeful "Get in or sleep on the floor" Orion snarled, settling down as Marcus fumbled into the bed and cuddled him close ∆Goodnight, love∆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and crappy, sorry not sorry, I'm tireddd
> 
> Also! My cat had a bad reaction to his flea collar fucking yeet. His name is Jazz, he's my baby, and he had a bad reaction to his flea collar. He's not sick, but it fucking, the fur and skin around the area are rubbed off and just. I'm so worried :'(  
> I don't know what happened! It's the same brand as last time! Ughhhh


	17. The Howlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is getting suspicious  
> Ron receives a howler  
> Dumbledore has concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this trash ;)

Orion dropped the venom and scales off anonymously and Pomfrey with the help of Snape brewed the cure to the basilisks petrification. Hermione sobbed in joy and babled on to the two Gryffindor about how she knew they'd find her clue but the two boys just blinked in confusion before nodding I'm agreement not having a clue what the girl was going on about. Neville hid his grin as he checked in on Justin, his friends all getting a good laugh when he shared his memory later that night. 

The rest of the year was nothing but calm actual schooling, thankfully, Weaselette was better now and eyeing all those around her, unsure and scared. She kept her eyes off of Dumbledore, brow creased in worry and confusion and it had Orion smirking. Oh this was delightful. 

Orion had mailed the diary home so his father could get rid of the spells. Not long after a ministry owl came swooping into the Great Hall, dropping off a steaming red envelope that before Ron could leave with opened itself. The livid voice of Amelia Bones came from the howler, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There were three other howlers, shuddering and awaiting their turn.   
"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU ARE HERBY SERVED AN ORDER FROM THE MINISTRY TO APPEAR IN COURT BEFORE THE WIZENGAMONT DUE TO THE FOLLP CRIMES;  
CREATURE PROTECTION LAWS CHAPTER THREE SECTION B CLEARLY STATES THAT UNDUE STRESS AND HARRASSMENT TO A VEELA IS PUNISHABLE BY VEELA LAW- WE HAVE MANAGED TO GET YOU PUNISHED BY THE MINISTRY BUT JUST KNOW THAT THIS SAME LENIENCY WILL NOT BE EXPECTED A SECOND TIME"  
Ron gulped heavily, sweating bullets, all eyes we're on him and Dumbledore was scowling in anger. At least they got him from being punished by Veela, it was always so gruesome, especially when the one that was hurt was an underaged Veela.   
"THE MISUSE OF THE SPELL BOMBARDA WITH THE INTENT TO HURT. IF THERE HAD NOT BEEN A SHIELD THE POSSIBILITY OF BODILY HARM AND EVEN DEATH COULD HAVE OCCURRED AND YOU WILL SOT TRIAL ON AN ATTEMPTED MURDER CASE"  
Ron was crying now, looking at the head table with pleading eyes but Dumbledore just stared back with that grandfather smile  
"FINALLY YOU WILL BE SITTING COURT FOR ASSAULT AGAINST ONE ORION SALAZAR BLACK-RIDDLE, BE LUCKY THEY ARE NOT PRESSING CHARGES THIS IS SIMPLY A QUESTIONING"   
With that the howler tore itself to shreds and Ron collapsed into his seat breathing shakily. He was so dead. Before he could even think the next howler shot into the sky, Molly's schrill screech filling the ball "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY WHAT IS WITH THIS LETTER I'VE JUST RECEIVED FROM THE MINI-" Hermione with quick thinking grabbed Ron the two ran from the hall, the howler chasing them down shrieking angrily about court, fines and reputation. 

All eyes slowly turned to the Slytherin table where Orion was eating peacefully, Draco preening smugly between two cooing twins who were assuring him gently, his white wings flexing and one quick icy grey glare had them all looking away. 

There were a few more moments of silence before the entire great hall broke out into whispers, Gryffindor freaking out while Ravenclaw speculated and Hufflepuff gossiped with the Slytherins. Dumbledore watched them all, a sense of dread settling deep in his gut. Things were not going to plan

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

Orion and Draco found themselves in the head masters office after dinner, the two sitting across his desk, Dumbledore smiling kindly with McGonagall beside his chair looking disappointed and exasperated. She's got a lot of damage control now after that howler incident. "Mr. Riddle, Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore smiled holding out a little basket of candy "Lemon drop?" Both boys refuses, Orion with a polite "No thank you" And Draco with a wrinkled nose and scoff. Dumbledore hummed and set it aside, popping one into his own mouth he took a moment as if debating how to start. 

"So you've pressed charges against-" This time Orion scoffed "Actually, no. " He say up straighter and met the head masters eyes, McGonagall sputtering at his disrespect "Mr Riddle!" "Now now Minerva, don't worry, it's been a busy day I'm sure Mr Riddle is just tired" Orion barred his teeth in a fake smile and nodded "Please, continue" 

"We didn't press charges. The Veela Government were the ones to demand punishment after they got contacted by the Weasley family about Draco breaking Ron's nose. They investigated and found he had attacked out of emotional distress and protection" Orion met Dumbledores eyes with a grin "He did try and cause us bodily harm, misusing his magic and of course has to appear before the court and as for the assault? Well that one was Draco, after all, I was attacked for no reason" He leaned back, Draco nodding, ruffling his wings in a silent reminder that if Dumbledore so much as raised his voice Draco has every right to hurt him

"We're not even pressing charges unless he can prove he attacked for a reason" The matching smirks on the boys faces had Dumbledore sweating, it was obvious Ron would not be able to produce that evidence. "And we won't be dropping the charges either. Now if you excuse us" The boys stood, smoothing their robes and glaring at the professors "We're going to bed"

As they left Minervas voice followed them out "We'll be contacting your father Mr Malfoy!" "Please do, he'll be happy to hear you tried to harrass my mind " He sneered eyeing Dumbledore before they left. The headmaster scowled after them with a growl "Dammit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just keep getting shorter domt they? XD sorry


	18. Draco and the twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't remember who but I said I'd make a chapter for Draco and the twins cause they said they liked the ship. Idk. Probably make chaptes of all the other couples too  
> BTW this was written as my sleep aid started to kick in so it's rushed. Srry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I've been feeling like shit lately.   
> My depression is reaching a high and I haven't been sleeping good. At all  
> My blood brother is coming to live with us so know I gonna deal with him and my stepbrother, both a year younger than me and exactly the same. RJ the band on my existence since his birth and Cody an annoying thorn that popped into my life a few years ago. Yay.   
> So anyways, back on track. I've not been sleeping well so I picked up some night time sleep aids at the DG and they're already making me drowsy as I write this so. Sorry if it's shit

Draco sat for a moment, admiring the twins as they leaning into one another hovering over some papers detailing a new prank of theirs. They wanted to open a prank shop together after graduation, Draco didn't fully see the appeal but it was the twins. it was their personality so he was more than happy to endorse them. 

Fred was laughing at an idea that George thought up, something truly devious judging by the younger twins crooked grin. A true Slytherin really, far more of a dark spirit then his brother. 

Draco couldn't help but think about their relationship. How they'd met. How they fell in love that moment he broke Weasleys nose, how he fell in love when he first saw this matching mischievous grins as Snakes hair turned pink. The look did not suit his godfather at all, the shade was utterly unflattering. 

He thought back to the mirror of desire, to the image of them with silver streaked hair, a woman sitting across with red and blonde streaked hair covered in freckles head to toe with Dracos silver eyes and white feathered wings. The baby in his arms that had a shock of ash blonde hair and bright hazel eyes, the faint markings of freckles across the babes cheeks and the same smile as their mother. Well, with more gum. The same smile the twins had, full of promise for mischief, of trouble to come, of not a moment left without laughter. 

Dracos gut twisted, such foolish thinking. The mirror showed hour desire, it did not mean it would be true. Of course as a male veela he had the ability to carry once he'd reached maturity. But that didn't mean that future would happen. 

So much could change between then and now. And he bit back his growl at the idea of losing either red head to the war. 

He took a deep breath, shaking his head as he thought of the day the twins became Riddle instead of Weasley. The day they Bellatrix slapped adoption papers down in front of all three red heads and a dagger followed quickly. Demanding. Begging. Promising them all the love they deserved, protection, power, anything they would ever need or want. That wasn't the reason they had pricked their fingers through, they would have been find living as poor orphans. No they did it because Percy found a place he could trust, be accepted. Fred did it for George and Draco, for a name Dracos family could proudly marry into and because the two brothers had found a home. George did it for all three of them, he did it for a slightly selfish reason of finally feeling like he had a mother in Bellatrix, who always doted on them and praised their mischief and misconduct, who particularly liked George because he had darker tendencies of the two. He did it because Fred was content there, happy and relaxed in a way they never had been anywhere but Hogwarts and he did it for Draco so that the Malfoy family wouldn't suffer marrying in two ex Weasley no names. 

Draco came to the realization that he was truly head over heels for his mates. That he would do anything to see their smiles, hear their laughs, feel their hands in his own. He'd protect them no matter what. They were his, he was theirs. And that's the way fate intended it. 

Draco looked back at the twins, who were staring at him now with fond and curious expressions. The blonde simply smiled, opening his arms, wings spreading in proposal and the two older Slytherins grinned, tackling the second year they took turns with his lips before snuggling him between them "What had you thinking so hard?" Fred asked amused and hopeful for an answer, his arms around Dracos waist and the blondes head on his chest "Yeah, you looked all confused but happy" George added In from behind arms around Dracos chest and their fingers tangled, his chin hooked over the blondes shoulder. 

Draco laughed, a soft snort that quickly dissolved into bright giggles, the twins, confused, join him. Laughing and pulling him. In closer 

"Us" Draco whispered, squeezing George's hands and kissing Fred's cheek before he settled down. 

"I was thinking about us"


	19. Bellatrix is A Worried Mother, But Draco is Scarier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm which the twins hurt themselves, cause of course  
> Bellatrix is anxious  
> Percy makes it better  
> Draco scares the twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee, hello peeps  
> Thnx for all the nice comments on my poetry page, sorry it sucked  
> Glad you guys liked the last chapter about Draco and the twins!  
> Now here's Bellatrix being a worried mom  
> This is shit, but. I'm. Sorryyyyyy

Orion watched amused as his mother paced through the hall "Mother, honestly, there isn't anything to worry about" He attempted to soothe but the curly haired witch turned to him with a furious scowl that had even Tom flinching.

The Dark Lord sent a look to his son, incredulous mouthing 'Do you want to die!?' 

Orion sighed and met his mother dark blue eyes "It will be fine" Bellatrix let out a howl shaking her head furiously "FINE!? FINE!?" She roared returning to her pacing. Anxiously fiddling with her wand. They were currently at St. Mungos, awaiting the Mediwitch to return with the results. The twins had gotten hurt having fallen off their brooms and hurt themselves so bad not even uncle Severus and auntie Narcissa could help them.

The witches and wizards were eyeing the so called crazed witch, rushing by hurriedly trying not to gain too much attention and earn her rage. Orion leaned back in his seat subtly trying to escape her fire filled gaze. 

"My babies are hurt! They could have broken their necks! They're never playing quidditch again!" She screeched sounding awful, like that dreadful Molly Weasley. Tom sighed looking to Percy who was flipping through his book but had paused to nod in agreement "I always found the sport barbaric. But, the twins find great joy in it, mother" Bellatrix, who had turned to scream at him suddenly froze.

Mouth still open and fist on her hip but now she fell silent and allowed herself to be pulled into a chair by Tom. "Did. Did you just?" Bellatrix was gaping at him, eyes wide and shocked. Percy had yet to call her anything but Bella at the most informal, Mrs. Riddle was his typical wording. Percy paused, page half turned he looked up nervously. Eyes darting between the three around him he nodded slowly, sitting up he set the book aside and faced Bellatrix, taking her hand in his he met her eyes

"I did. Trust me, the twins are always getting hurt or into trouble but they bounce back. Everything is going to be fine, mother" He spoke slowly, carefully but full of loving assurance and Bellatrix' breath hitched as she flung herself at her son, squeezing him tightly "Oh Percy" She sobbed gleefully, the eldest son blushed furiously but hugged her back. Albeit, awkwardly

"At least she's distracted" Orion muttered, Tom nodding in agreement as he went back to his magazine. 

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

It was a few hours later and the sky was dark. Bellatrix was keyed up, foot bouncing and fingers fiddling with her wand anxiously. Tom had gotten them dinner from the cafeteria but now he layed dozing in his seat, Percy mirroring him across the hall the two sitting up with their chins in their hands and books saved at their pages with the other hand. How the two slept like that Orion wouldn't know. 

Orion himself was day dreaming of a peaceful school year next year, a foolish wish but a boy could dream. Draco who had demanded to be here was spread out next to Percy, legs over the arm rest and head on Percys shoulder, one wing crushed awkwardly under him and the other fanned out and draping across the floor. Narcissa was tending to some late night patients and Severus was home brewing, Lucius had work early and had gone home to rest. 

Finally, two voices called from down the hallway "Mum!" "Mom!" Bellatrix was up on her feet and dashing down the hall within seconds. The rest of the family slowly waking, Draco shooting down like a blonde rocket right on the frazzled mothers heels. 

"Boys!" Bellatrix roared making the two red heads share worried looks before they were engulfed in a bone crushing hug. Fred was left with a broken leg and crutches while George had his arm in a cast. Bellatrix pulled back from the hug to give them both swats over the head "I want to remind you neither of you are too old for my knee" She snarled grabbing them by the ears and dragging them towards the floo "You're so grounded" She snarled stopping at the angry veela who stood in the middle of the hall. 

The twins who had already been fearful of their mother suddenly much preferred the ear tugging over the small blonde in front of them "Hi Drake-" "Shut. Up. " Draco growled, stormy blue eyes making the two shrink into themselves "You're in so much trouble, it's not even funny" Draco snarled grabbing George by the shirt collar and pulling him down to eye level "Just wait till we get home. It'd be very undignified to do what I'm thinking here" With that he he turned on his heel and left leaving a smirking, proud Bellatrix and two trembling fourteen year olds "Into the floo. Go" She barked shoving them forward, more careful with Fred because of his crutches. 

Orion smirked at them, eyes glinting with excitement. They'd yet to evoke Dracos rage before. This weekend would be so much fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My blood brother RJ is living with us. He ran away so yeah. Anyway. He's been here two days. He lost his charger cause he left it where he was living. Like an idiot. So. My phone is dead. I go to my room to plug it up. This asshole stole my charger without fucking asking! So I stormed into his room, took it back and lashed that assholes thighs with the fucking cord. He broke into my fucking room. Are you kidding me!?


	20. The Twins Mischief is Never Managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read my end notes please-  
> Birthdays and family  
> Orion loves to watch others suffer  
> The twins are still in trouble  
> Draco is totally the boss  
> But the twins are still chaotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just had to register themselves cause their parents are Incompetent????   
> Also! Turns out I'm in group A, I only go into school for Monday and Tuesday then the rest of the week is online!

Orion yawned softly, stretching out against the silk sheets he peeled his eyes open and smiled at the sight of Medusa sleeping quietly on the pillow next to his head.   
∆Morning beautiful∆ he cooed stroking his fingers over the snakes scales, she hissed tongue flicking out as she uncoiled and stretched her body ∆Master∆ she greeted nuzzling his cheek as Orion stood up with her. "Know what today is?" He asked grinning excitedly, the snake didn't answer, just let herself be placed on a pillow with heating charms as Orion skipped off to get ready. 

Orion returned from a nice relaxing shower to see that clothes had been laid out for him by one of the house elves, a few parcels and letters waiting as well. He beamed happily, dressing in the black slacks and lovely emerald button up. He set the cloak aside and picked up the first letter sneering in disgust at it. A letter for the Weasley family. Oh joy. 

Orion didn't bother to read it, instead tossing it into the fireplace and picking up the gift sitting on his bed. He smiled down at the light blue wrapping, little golden birds flying across the wrapper. The tag read Luna and he carefully undid the ribbon, eyes narrowing in confusion, inside sat a simple light blue collar with a tag reading Pixie. "What the?" He mumbled turning it over in his hands, it was simple but well made leather and Orion could appreciate the craftsmanship of the runes stitched on the inside.

He shrugged and pocketed the gift, Luna was always doing odd things, he'd ask later. Standing he allowed Medusa to slip around his arm and pulled the cloak on before pocketing his wand and skipped from the room leaving behind the gift from the headmaster. He wasn't in the mood. 

Skipping down the hallway he let out a whoop of excitement jumping up and sliding down the banister of the steps. Medusa let out a hiss of shock and two excited voices came from behind "Yeah!" "Go Orion!" 

Orion looked behind him as he jumped up and off, just in time to avoid the end of the banister where elegant snakes were carved like intimidating guards of the second floor. He giggled at the twins who looked ready to slide down too, trying to figure out to with their injuries but were quickly stopped by the large white wing slapping Fred atop the head. 

The two spun around, screams on their lips only to fall silent at the still very pissed Draco. "You're lucky I'm too short to reach you properly" The veela snapped, feathers ruffled as he tucked his wings in closer, smoothing his hair back down and sending a glare down at Orion "Watch yourself next time Riddle. Or I'll tell auntie" Orion squeaked and turned quickly scurrying down the hall "You can't tattle it's my birthday" He called voice fading as he went around the turn. 

Orion giggled to himself as he entered the dining room, instantly being swept into a hug by Bellatrix "Orion! Baby happy birthday" She cooed into his hair fingers brushing through the silky black locks "Hello mother" Orion laughed softly patting the taller witches back. Bellatrix grinned excitedly pulling him to the table where most of the family had gathered, the twinsa nd Draco entering behind him. "Today is going to be so much fun! We're visiting a wizards zoo! Oh and we've got muggle play tickets for later this evening and-" Orion paused her ranting with a hand on the shoulder, Bellatrix fell quiet giving her son a worried smile. 

He was growing up and so she paused ready to hear that he didn't want to spend the day with his family, or that he wasn't interested in a childish trip.

Orion smiled, wide and happy "I was wondering if maybe we could spend some together? It's been a while, just me, you, dad. The twins and Percy too?" Bellatrix sniffed, eyes watering she pulled Orion back into a bone crushing hug "Yes! Yes anything you want baby!" 

Orion hugged her back, pressing a kiss to his mother's wild curls and pulling back to take his seat. Tom smiled fondly at his wife and son, eyes soft he hid the smile behind his cup when Severus sent him a knowing smirk. 

Breakfast was a nice and quiet afair, Orion's friends arriving to spend some time together. He'd go to the zoo with just his parents and siblings, then meet the rest of them at the play. 

He smiled at Marcus, hugging the larger teen and earning a kiss on the head. He'd learned after a nasty boils hex that Voldemort was not fond of seeing his son be kissed. Orion rolled his eyes and stood on his toes to press kiss to Marcus lips, the older gasped eyes anxiously darting to Tom who looked annoyed but didn't move to grab his wand "Relax, love. Father isn't going to say anything today" He assured sending the older Riddle a sharp look "Right?" Tom huffed, jaw working like he wanted to say something but was stopped by the hold Bellatrix had on his shoulder, harsh with her sharp nails digging into his skin and coupled with Orion's piercing rubt glare the duo were absolutely deadly.

He nodded finally, arms crossed as he strode off to greet Marcus parents instead. 

The young Flint heir chuckled awkwardly as Bellatrix sent him a wink before she skipped off after her husband "Don't mind them" Orion giggled cupping Marcus cheek and bringing back the olders attention "Right" Marcus mumbled, gently grabbing Orion's chin he gave him a proper kiss and then produced a small box "Happy birthday love, it's nothing big" Orion smiled and took it "Whatever it is, I'll love it" He assured opening the simple black box and gasping in delighted surprise at what was inside.

"Oh Marcus it's lovely!" He stood on his toes pressing a kiss to the others cheek happily showing it to his friends who approached with excited greetings. Inside on a simple dainty chain was a charm bracelet which he put on his left hand as the right hand was were the two unity bracelets sat. It had little charms to represent them both, a snitch which fluttered it's wings and a broom, a snake, the Slytherin crest, the Flint and Riddle crests, a little book charm with flipping pages and a quill. He smiled and awed at Pansy's own bracelet with little snakes and the Parkinson and Zambini crests, flowers, little animals. The bracelets were very popular in wizarding tradition, used to represent the differences but similarities in a couple as well as the fact they understand one another and what the other likes. 

Luna arrived babbling on excitedly about little invisible creatures as she and Neville presented him a cage "Is this what the collar was for?" Orion asks excitedly undoing the match and getting an armful of Kneazle, she was skinny, ribs and hips protruding, with thin white fur and silver spots down her back, ears far too large for her head, the right of which had a large chunk missing from and a silver puff of fur at the end of her tail.

One of the blue eyes was milky in color, and a claw mark above the eyelid proved it was from damage "Oh your poor thing" Orion cooed softly scritching under her chin and electing a loud rumbling purr. Luna beamed brightly while Neville seemed shaky 

"Oh thank Merlin! She attacked us in the alley I wasn't sure. But Luna was insistent, it had to be her! I said get a pet from the store, Kneazle are dangerous" He sighed in relief sending a look towards Tom. He'd been ready for a curse after letting his son he attacked but seems like that wouldn't be a problem. Luna clapped happily taking the collar from Orion's pocket and clipping it in place "She's a sweetheart! A little mean, she wasn't treated very well. But I knew that she'd like you!" Luna grinned scratching behind the good ear. Orion chuckled and nodded, Luna always knew. 

"Dobby!" He called, the house elf popping into the room quickly "Yes Master?" He asked shyly, pulling on one of his ears he looked up at Orion and the cat with wide, curious eyes "Go and get some things for Pixie, she'll need food and a new bed and some toys" The elf nodded excitedly, bowing deeply his long ears touched the floor "Yes Master Orion right away, sir!" With that the elf popped away, a bowl of milk appearing in his place which Pixie happily jumped from Orion's arms to drink. 

Orion was beamed, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly "This is already such a perfect day!" He grinned hugging Neville and Luna thanking them with a bright grin. It was a rare sight on the young prince but definitely welcome. 

Not long after Orion was finished opening presents. He'd received new reading materials of advanced and dark arts, lots of sweets, new clothes, art supplies, a telescope to study the stars with. He'd been especially excited thanking Pansy with a tight hug and a promise they'd go star gazing together soon "We can even study Saturn with this one on the right night!" The girl grinned wrapping her friend in a tight hug.

Draco had proudly presented him with a hand crafted box, it was carefully carved to look simple on the outside, dark wood and plain brass hinges but a small silver snake sat on the lock "I had to have Uncle Tom's help with the lock, it's Parseltongue" The blonde admitted, watching as Orion whispered it to open.

The lid popped up and inside was lined with dark green velvet, sitting atop the cushion was a vial labelled with :Memories: and the box played a soft and sweet tune that had Orion's eyes watering as he looked over to Lilly's portrait, Petunia smiling where she stood next to her sisters frame. It was a lullaby he remembered hearing, one of his first memories, a soft French lullaby that put him to sleep 

"These are-" The red head nodded with a small smile "It was Dracos idea, I wasn't aware you could collect memories from a portrait" She laughed softly, smiling soft and loving at what had once been her son. "They're not just mine. Everyone's, from when we were young, our best and our worst, yours too. Our history" She said softly, and Orion sobbed. Tears streaming down his cheeks he fell to his knees, cradling the box close 

"Thank you"

Once Orion had finished crying, thanking everyone and making sure to tell them how much he loved and appreciated them the twins stepped forward matching grins of mischief on bright and glowing. Draco narrowed his eyes "Boys" He growled in warning, and the two put their hands up in defense "Hey!" "Nothing bad!" "Promise!" He looked at them suspicious but slowly nodded and the two turned to Orion thrusting a folded paper in his hands. Orion blinked confused and opened it, staring down at a blank scroll he looked to them with an unamused raised brow " A piece of paper?" 

Sirius narrowed his eyes "is that-" But Remus stopped him with a hand over his mouth, grinning he nodded and pulled the animagus closer "It's time, didn't know they had it though" Orion was confused and watched as George brandished his wand with a great flourish. There was a groan from Severus "Oh no" Tapping the tip to the paper he and Fred declared together

"We solemnly swear we are up to no good!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy  
> I have a new fic idea!  
> It's an original work  
> Here's the ideas I came up with randomly  
> If anyone is willing to read this or something then tell me please and I'll maybe write it! I need some opinion tho, see if it's anything people would be interested in
> 
> Julia Caver was recently 17 and had more responsibility then most adults in her life. 
> 
> Julia found herself emancipated at 16 and living a hectic life of a busy city in sunny California. Stuck between graduating high school, raising her baby brother and juggling a full time job as an intern to a very high stakes very famous fashion diva who kept Julia on her toes. 
> 
> Margi Thomas, a French designer and CEO of Monique's Pearl, a top tier fashion empire her mother Monique Thomas created soley for her precious daughter, Margi. Her Pearl, the French meaning of her name being the gorgeous smooth gems found within a clams mouth. 
> 
> Margi lived in a fast paced world where all that mattered was finding out what the people wanted or making them want something they'd never thought of before. Her whole life has been clothes and fabrics, fancy parties and what the vultures in the media thought. 
> 
> Margi loved her life, at 18 she was leading the charts with every new line they developed. She went through interns like her brother goes through boyfriends, at least three a month. They just couldn't keep up. Until she found Julia, that is. Julia Caver, sixteen, smart, hardworking. Sometimes she brought Lucas into work with her, the young twelve year old followed dutifully at his sisters heel and Margi loved the young man. He had the best insights on her designs and she often found him doodling glamorous ideas onto her sketches. 
> 
> Unlike Lucas Julia had not a clue about fashion even after a year working there, Margi would show her color swatches just to see the girl look faint. But Margi wouldn't fire her just because she failed to know the difference in salmon versus coral. No she kept the girl around because no matter how tired or stressed, how frazzled the young girl got Julia pushed through. That was something Margi could appreciate. After all not many were very light on a dark skinned French girl leading a company but Margi managed her way to the top and Julia struggled every day to stay above water.
> 
> This is gonna get gay, obviously,  
> It's about a young girl trying to navigate life and maybe Margi totally becoming a sugar mommy 😂😂😂👌 XD My friend suggested the title Finding My Secretaries Pearl (cause the company, Margis name. Or whateva. But like) but I denied that seeing as IT SOUNDS LIKE A CHEAP PORNO NAME
> 
> ALSO! IDEAS FOR THE NEXT STEPS IN THIS FIC? PLEASE?


	21. "Can we have a Pegasus?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to the zoo, family bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Realizing I made a mistake, earlier in the book I said Sirius was in Azkaban but later he wasn't lmao, don't worry, let's just say they snuck him out XD

Orion grinned over at his siblings, the twins were awed at the sights before them having never been able to visit a magical zoo before. Percy was impressed but still had his nose buried in a book, far more interested in a book on where to find these creatures then seeing them. Orion couldn't help but to giggle as Bellatrix attached a magic leash to Percy in order to keep the boy from wandering off or running into things blindly, the kind you put a child so they don't run off

"Honestly Percy!" Fred huffed with a grin "There's dragons on the other side of the park but you'd rather read about where Threstal came from?" George laughed shaking his head as he threw himself over his shorter step sibling Fred joining on Orion's other side. Percy looked up briefly and gave an indignant sniff "I'm looking forward to the play" Tom chuckled as he ushered the three younger through the gates "I as well, it's the tale of Merlin's deeds" Bellatrix pouted as she led Percy inside "Boring! The both of ya!"

The twins pulled Orion off towards the Hippogriff, Tom following at a more subdued pace with Percy's lead while Bellatrix rushed off with the children just as excited. "Later there's even a show! We'll get to see a couple of air tricks!" The witch exclaimed picking Orion up by the waist and setting the short boy on the gate, his feet on the forth rung so he can get a better look at the creatures prancing in the valley below "They're so beautiful" He breathed watching the majestic and deadly beasts 

"Oh! Can we go to the unicorns next?" Fred asked pointing joyfully down to another exhibit where young kids were gathered around a worker talking happily about the ethereal horses. Bella shrugged "It's Orion's choice, dove" She reminded the older twin petting his hair gently while George and Orion read the plaque in front of the exhibit listing brief details. "Oh yes let's see the unicorns! You can pet them!" Orion grinned grabbing both the twins hands and dragging them off. 

While the boys pet the unicorns and Pegasus, being given some hay from a worker to feed them as well, Percy and Tom wandered off leaving Bellatrix with the younger. "No Ducky, we are not getting a Pegasus." Bellatrix grinned at George, the red head pouting "But, maybe we can get a miniature dragon" The twins cheered at that hugging their adoptive mother and dragging Orion into a debate over possible breeds and names. 

Tom reappeared beside Bellatrix "We're getting a what?" Bella startled a little, gasping and giving him a playful slap on the arm "Well it's either that or a horse with wings! It's bad enough they fly brooms!" The witch whined pouting at her husband who chuckled and wrapped his free arm around her waist "We have room in the stables I suppose. When do you think we should tell them about the Pegasus at home?" "Not until they're too old to ever fly again" Bellatrix huffed leaning into her lovers side. The boys magic and help of the medi-witches had healed them mostly by now, nothing worse than a sprain at this point and by evening they'll be fully healed. Still, it could have been much worse. 

Once they'd made their way around the outside enclosures Orion dragged them inside to see the reptiles and snakes "Look!" He gasped dashing over to one snake that stretched out over a large heated boulder and seemed to be annoyed at all the annoying children banging on his glass  
∆Hello beautiful∆  
The snake startled, head flying up and eyes wide, the young children startled with screams and ran back to their parents.  
∆Speaker?∆  
Tom laughed softly  
∆Your pattern is gorgeous∆  
He seemed to gasp, head bobbing up and down in what must be his version of bouncing on the balls of ones feet  
∆Two speakers!∆

Father and son conversed quietly with him, he was a lovely and deadly cobra basilisk mix. Lacking the deadly stare but had extremely dangerous poison, red spikes on his head and the typical cobra hood. He was large, two feet thick and sixteen long, not even fully grown. Bellatrix sat Percy on a bench and snuck off with the twins in search of a booth she'd seen earlier. 

As Orion and Tom left the cool reptiles building, blinking to adjust with the new light. Percy had put his book down due to the dim lighting and had enjoyed some of the interesting lizards and even found another not so interested in the creatures who conversed over inaccuracies in the animals signs and the book he'd been reading. 

The three looked around curious of where the other half of their family had run off to only to be almost knocked down by an overzealous Bella "Look!" 

She presented Orion with a stuffed animal. It was a stuffed version of the half basilisk, only a foot long and poised in a striking position. Orion grinned and hugged it close followed by hugging his mother "Thank you"

The twins had gotten their own little animals based on their favourites from the trip, George had a Pegasus and Fred had gotten a Unicorn, they presented Percy with a Phoenix and then showed their own to Orion with proud, matching grins. Bellatrix had a bag on her arm, two more for her other sons she'd yet to meet but is expected to visit the next summer. A dragon for Charlie and a Manticore for Bill. 

Tom smiled softly at his family, his family. He was scared things would have gone wrong, that he'd never see Orion again. Then Bellatrix couldn't have more children. But here he was, at the zoo of all places celebrating his youngest birthday with three others he was proud to call his sons. Things couldn't have been more perfect really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!!!! Thanks for the wait everybody! This is short and shitty and I'm sorryyy  
> Ideas for next chapter??? Suggestions?  
> I'm thinking either;  
> Orion and Marcus bonding  
> Neville and Luna  
> Twins and Draco  
> Pansy and Blaise  
> Some background with Tom and Bella and the two bonding  
> Lilly's story and her deceit uwu  
> Some of those memories from the vial Orion got for his birthday!!!  
> First three comments help me decide so ;) if you have a different idea than those please gimmie!!!


	22. My Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to a loyal reader! 
> 
> Some Marcus and Orion love!!!  
> Next chapter will be some Bella and Tom being happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this! It's short and it's sucky and I'm sorry!!!
> 
> Dedicated to  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/unikitty_in_action/pseuds/unikitty_in_action  
> I have no clue how to properly like link or tag or whateva but! unikitty, thank you, your comments mean a lot and I wouldn't have gotten so far without the support ❤

Orion sighed leaning into Marcus side as he was led out into the forest. Scarf tied around his eyes and cloak pulled tight against the chill "Honestly Flint this is ridiculous" He whined with a pout stumbling over some roots but being held up by the other. Marcus chuckled, deep and vibrating and Orion melted into his side at the sound "Please Orion, this is really important" He sighed tightening his hold on the smaller "Okay okay"

A few more minutes and Marcus stopped, stepping behind Orion he gently undid the scarf and let it fall around Orion's shoulders. The younger blinked, dark blue eyes adjusting to the light he looked around breath catching at the sight before him. 

They stood at the edge of a clearing, fairy lights strung around the trees, the moon hung just above them. A perfect cut crescent moon, bright and large with stars dotted across the sky like pearls against black silk.

Wild flowers grew around the clearing and luminous moss glowing bright Slytherin green against the dark trees. In the center of the grass sat a blanket, one that Orion recognized as the quilt that laid folded at the foot of Marcus bed, never used. Dark green it almost blended into the grass if not for the golden and black markings making the Flint crest. Bugs glowing in hundreds of different colors fluttered about touching down on the flowers and the buds unfurled in glowing sprouts. Sitting on the quilt was a picnic basket, a small music box sat to the side and Orion recognized the cover for the vinyl as his favorite classicals. Marcus didn't like piano or violin, it was so slow and emotional, yet he'd prepared it to play for him. And there, in the center of the quilt sat a gleaming silver and black telescope. The one that Pansy had gifted him. 

He turned to Marcus, brows pinched and confused "I thought I told you to be romantic in your own ways" Marcus sighed and nodded "This is my way. I planned this" He whispered softly, head bowed and cheeks flushed pink as he fiddled with his robe sleeves. Orion chuckled softly "Really? You did all this for me?" Marcus grunted out a yes and gently led Orion into the clearing. As soon as they passed the trees he was surrounded by warmth, sighing in relief and shedding his outer coat, a warming spell, brilliant! 

"Well the house elves helped with the food, I'm not too good a cook but I tried so it's not perfect" He warned softly, embarrassed and slight annoyed. Orion deserved nothing but perfection, he'd try harder, the burns on his hands were lesson enough about what he'd done wrong. Orion spotted the bandages and chuckled softly, taking one large hand in his small ones and gently kissed the back of it. Marcus released a strangled kind of noise, eyes wide and face screwed up in confusion, warring with himself "Don't worry love, we have elves, besides. I like to cook" He winked pulling the taller to the blanket "The telescope?"

Marcus flushed and shrugged, gesturing silently up at the sky "They're very bright today, Draco said we should be able to see Saturn tonight. And um. Orion is especially close tonight" He whispered softly, face red at this point as they sat down and he hid in his hands. Orion giggled softly, smiling fondly at his boyfriend, he had been named Orion because the night he was born Orion had been the most prominent constellation. How sweet that Marcus remembered. 

Reaching out Orion started the record, soft sweet sounds filled their little bubble and he turned to Marcus carefully pulling his hands away and standing "Dance with me? ∆My love∆"  
Marcus shivered at the sound of parseltongue "Of course, my prince"  
He stood and took Orion into his arms, the two dancing beneath the night sky he couldn't help but once again compare it to Orion's eyes and as always. Those gorgeous midnight blue eyes, with that blood red ring around the edge sparkling like they had captured the brightest of the stars themselves. He found he preferred Orion's eyes. 

Orion couldn't help himself, dancing around the clearing in the older, largers arms, he felt a safety he'd never felt before. He thought back to the prophecy Lady Fate had gifted him. Looking to Marcus now, tipping his head back he smiled at the older Slytherin and the Flint heir smiled back in that crooked jagged way that many couldn't tell was a smile. 

He was protected here, safe and loved. 

He looked to their matching bands, engaged, his fiance, his love. His soul mate. 

Leaning onto his toes Orion wrapped his arms around Marcus neck and pulled him into a kiss. The taller froze for a moment, shocked, before quickly returning it. One hand gently cradling Orion's chin in that way that always made the ravenette feel content, the other gently pressed to his lower back and pulling him closer. 

The rest of the night was just as perfect. They shared a meal, Marcus anxiously watching for the reaction and nearly fainting in relief when Orion offered praise. 

They laughed and played and enjoyed one another's company. 

Gazing through the telescope in turns, Orion couldn't help to awe at the celestial bodies above them "Absolutely gorgeous" He breathed studying the rings of Saturn, the craters of the moon, the stars too far to see with bare eyes. Marcus nods in agreement, eyes focused not on the stars but on Orion "Indeed, absolutely gorgeous"

Orion turns back, cheeks heated as he realized Marcus had been staring. He opened his mouth to say something as cheesy but paused and simply smiled at his love

Whatever the future held, Marcus would always be there. The older was uncertain, but he was sure of many things too. He was sure he was not handsome, not smart, not talented in more than quidditch and brute force. Marcus knew that Orion deserved better, that he would do anything to appease his prince, even if he must change himself. The moment Orion asked, whatever it was, it would he his. Orion smiled, soft and bittersweet as he slipped back from Marcus mind. 

In the beginning he had known Marcus would be useful, complete obedience, devotion, wealth and status. But now Orion found himself feeling different. Marcus was more than useful. He was perfect. With his crooked grin like the barred teeth of a wild animal. With his dark eyes and muscles that could surely protect. With the small acts of kindness, understanding and affection. Sides few others saw. With every day that passed Orion fell in love. Briefly the sweet tale of Beauty and the Beast flashed in his mind but Orion brushed that aside. Marcus was no beast despite what others thought. Marcus was already the prince

∆You've no idea how beautiful you truly are, my Marcus.∆


	23. The Dark Lord Kneels to Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Tom  
> Some intimacy  
> Gets kinda suggestive at the end  
> Bellatrix is obsessed with and devoted to her Lord  
> But Tom will never love another but his Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sbbdhdhd  
> So  
> This sucks  
> But eyyy  
> I wrote something!   
> It's really sweet :D  
> Also lmaoooo, Bella is completely devoted to and adores Tom like Marcus does Orion XD and Marcus is the only one that Orion will ever love like Tom to Bella! I think that's cute ❤❤❤

Tom sipped his tea quietly, loving smile hidden behind the rim as Bellatrix ranted animatedly about her favorite non-magic forms of torture. Severus listening quietly and adding his opinions, Lilly leaning closer in her frame and nodding along in agreement to Bella. Sirius was a little pale but handling the talk far better than Remus who had fled earlier looking a little green. 

The elves popped in to deliver lunch, bowing their way out when dismissed by Narcissa who reclined in boredom used to her sisters rants. He chuckled softly as Sirius stood, mumbling an apology and bowing towards Bella and then Tom "I should find Remus" With that the Black heir fled, Bellatrixs high pitched laughter following him out. 

Tom melted into his seat, eyes soft and smile adoring as he watched his wife. The witch was standing now, hands moving as she spoke, messy curls looking almost worse than that mane the muggleborn Granger wore, eyes glinting with those sparkles of insanity she'd dropped into when Orion was gone those two years. Her eyes were like Orions, black orbs that sparkled like they held the stars and Tom felt his heart skip a beat as those slender fingers wrapped around her wand and she tossed a Crucio at the house elf who had just arrived. 

Poor Lino, but he had interrupted her just as she was getting to her favorite methods. Tom shivered softly as she spoke higher over the elves cries of pain and begging "And they light the fire beneath the bull and they boil alive! Do you know what it's like to boil alive? " Her lips stretched in a maniac grin and Narcissa shook her head, feeding into her sisters interest dutifully "No, Bella, please. Enlighten us" And as a Lucius sent his wife an incredulous look Bellatrix squealed and jumped into an explanation. 

As night began to fall and Lilly finished her tale of tricking the poor, brave fool of James Potter. Bellatrix having finished her rants and sat quietly to listen to Severus explanation of how he came about some of the more interesting alternatives to making more effective potions. The group began to disperse, Narcissa spread her wings and gave them a flutter before bounding from the room, enticing a flustered Lucius to follow. Lilly giggled amused and bid them good night, bowing to her Lord and Lady before making her leave to another of her portraits, Severus leaving as well with a kiss to Bellatrix hand before retiring to his chambers. Pettigrew scurried from the room after a kiss to Toms robe hem like the quivering pet he was. 

Bellatrix and Tom were left in the room together, starlight shining through the windows and the only other light came from the fireplace casting shadows across the couple. 

Tom sat in his arm chair, enjoying the peace his eyes fell on Bella, the world around them slowing down and he couldn't help his smile. She was beautiful, sharp features and pale skin with wild black curls. His wife, the mother of his child, his soul mate and the love of his life. Other than their children she is the only person he will never have bow or kneel to him. Even Lilly and Petunia, the two he considered like sisters showed their respect to him. But Bellatrix. Bellatrix will never bow to him. 

The fire cast shadows across her, her cheek bones more prominent, eyes shimmering with the flames. Lips still twisted up in a maniac grin, painted red they looked bloodstained and it made Toms cheeks darken. She wore a silky sleep gown her dark mark open to the room. His mark. Tom wore hers as well, beneath his robes laid raised red lines and bruises against his flesh, Tom reveled in her markings, they belonged to one another in equal measure. 

Bella looked to him with adoring eyes, she'd always obsessed over him from the moment she'd heard of his power. Then they met and she dreamt of him and it solidified her love. Tom had been hesitate at first, had never thought he could feel such feelings he did. She was beautiful and he appreciated that, she had power and he wanted to capture that, she had devotion and he was happy to utilize that.

Over time they grew closer, she was his right hand, the girl of his dreams quite literally. He took her out on her Hogsmeade weekends, offered her power and luxuries unimaginable. Gaining her loyalty with these acts but it was too late when he realized, she'd gained his heart. 

Bella laughed softly, his attention being grabbed once more and Tom realized he'd began to day dream "Tom?" She called brow raised, lips curled into a curious smirk. "Yes my Queen?" He questions, meeting her gaze and Bella grinned wider at the affection in her tone "Are you ready for bed yet, love?" Tom chuckled and stood, leaving his outer robe on the chair as he stepped closed to her. 

"Bell, may I confess something?"

The Riddle matriarch blinked but nodded slowly, watching as he stepped closer she drew herself into a sitting position, this must he serious "Of course my Lord"

Toms lips quirked up and he shivered softly, he always loved when she was the one who said it. Tom stopped before her, gently stroking her hair. 

∆I love you∆

Bellatrix giggled, cheeks bright and leaning into the hand cradling her cheek, she recognized that hiss. "I love you too my Lord, my darling Tom, my soulmate and my husband" She breathed, soft and sweet as Tom bowed to kiss her shoulder. "My gorgeous Bella, my soul mate and my wife" Tom mumbled against her skin, lifting his head to kiss her lips. He slid to his knees before her, hands around her waist as she leaned over him, her nails scratching against the back of his skull as she pulled him deeper into a furious kiss. 

Bella will never bow to him. 

But Tom will only ever kneel for one.


	24. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly has some thinking time  
> She loves her family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sucks I'm sorry!!!!

Lilly sat in her frame, sitting in a rocking chair and thinking. This frame was in Petunias room, the sisters both sat. Petunia reading a potions book, something that as a squib she could do it was just often harder without magic. She always had Severus on hand to freeze a potion or lower the heat, or an elf could preform such simple tasks. The two sat quietly just the sound of flipping pages and Lilly sighed. 

"Tunia?" She called, capturing the elders attention "Yes lils?" Lilly smiled at the old nickname, shaking her head she stood and walked closer to the picture edge "Do you, well do you ever think about where we'd be now if I'd ended up really falling for the light side?" Petunia paused, lowering her book and looking down at the floor "Why do you ask? Having regrets?"

Lilly barked a laugh, loud and full of mirth "Oh Merlin no! Just as a portrait I don't have much else to think about now do I?" Petunia chuckled and nodded in agreement "I suppose not" She sighed turning her chair to face her sister "I suppose, if you'd really defected to the light? You'd have been disowned. Dumbledore would blame our "muggle" family of being scared or hateful of magic. You'd lose touch with Severus, you'd really be in love with James. I assume your asking because you want to know your fate if you'd been for the other side? If things hadn't played the way they had?" 

Lilly nodded "Yes. I know you couldn't know for sure, Tunia. But you've always had the gift of knowing. Like that Lovegood girl" Petunia laughed and shrugged her shoulders "I suppose. Well Lilly, you'd have believed that old goats prophecy. You would have had a child. Without you there to spy and keep things in check then Voldemort wouldn't have known it was fake. He would have killed you and James and the child. Bellatrix would be mad with the lose of her child, such a large target on her back and no safe haven to hide him. The boys would have stayed light, but for Pettigrew of course, the old rat" The sisters laughed at that.

When Lilly had arrived Remus mind had already been trapped by Dumbles and Sirius was light out of some rebellious stage. Lilly helped them see the true colors. 

The red head nodded slowly, smiling to herself "Thank you, sister. I'm going to retire now" She stood, the sisters bid farewell and Lilly walked into the abyss and reappeared in a new frame. This one hung on Severus Snapes wall, the potions professor was out but Lilly spent a lot of time in this one or in the charmed hand mirror that Severus carried. After all he was her soulmate. 

Lilly settled into the couch here, portraits don't need sleep but she liked to relax, day dream through the night. She sighed and closed her eyes thinking quietly, reminiscening, wondering. 

She thought back to her childhood, of the stories and tales her family had. Of their history they were taught. Lilly was given spell book after spell book once she began to have accidental magic, her family praised her and loved her. Magic was back in their bloodline! Petunia had been so happy for her, claiming she was destined for greatness! Then Lilly turned eleven and Dumbledore came to their door announcing she was a witch and would go to Hogwarts. Her family feigned ignorance, nervous and scared, while Petunia acted in false hatred claiming she never wished to see a freak like Lilly again. 

Dumbledore had been pleased, taking Lilly under his wing, teaching her in the months before Hogwarts all about the war. At least, from the lights view. 

Lilly knew better of course. She never believed a word. 

At Hogwarts she got herself into Griffindor after some arguing with the hat "Ravenclaw or Griffindor hurry up and decide you damned thing! I can't go to Slytherin! I've got too much at stake, there's too many plans at work" "How very Slytherin of you, my dead. Very well. GRIFFINDOR!"

She'd worked hard, led James on, slowly let herself "fall in love".

Her and Severus had a falling out, an old half blood friend she'd met in the muggle world. James and Dumbles had been particularly happy with that one. But every night Lilly met Severus in their dreams "Sev I miss you so" "I know my love but it's for the best, you know how this must go"

Daily letters to her family. Her parents died in her seventh year, a crash apparently. Petunia married but divorced nearly as quick when she found out his hatred for freakishness when he'd gone on a rant about two gay neighbors and how he wanted to petition them out. Lilly was kept in the loop of both worlds and she dutifully gave the information to her Lord. 

Tom met Petunia when Lilly was in seventh year, the two hit it off and they became like a family. Petunia loved Bellatrix too, the queen of the dark side cackled with glee at Tunias tales of stabbing Vernon in the balls for saying something extremely awful before serving him divorce papers while he was still in the hospital. 

Lilly took Bellas baby, knowing that it wouldn't be safe for the poor prince. James called him Progslet of all things! But when they were alone Lilly cooed down at the glamoured baby in her arms "Hush my little Prince. One day you shall rule, and the whole world magic and muggle with follow your lead, bow at your feet"

That faithful night that James and Lilly died. Her promise to her Lord fulfilled. Orion was safe and the board was set up just right, everything was playing perfectly and it wouldn't be long until Voldemort had the final checkmate. 

She smiled wistfully as the chamber doors opened, Severus stepped inside and shed his robes before collapsing in his bed "Lilly, my love. Join me in my dreams?" He asked softly, tired and thick with need. The need to see his love, to hold her once more, to make memories in their own little world, things that were stolen long ago. Lilly smiled and nodded, closing her eyes and linking their minds "Always, my love"

They danced that night in Severus dreams. They played games and they talked and they built a little world around them. It wasn't reality but that was more than okay, because she and Severus were there together. It wouldn't be long now. A plan was being put in motion, another string of fate being picked up from the thousands of colors and woven into the tapestry. Lilly would be able to hold Severus once more, outside of his dreams. In daytime, in flesh, hold his hands once more. Hug her sister, bow to her Lord and Lady and hold her nephew, her Dark Prince. Lilly smiled at these thoughts, these soon to come wishes. 

If a pawn makes its way to the end of the chess board it has the option to become a Queen. 

Just wait Dumbledore, just you wait. It's about time. Just a few more moves. 

Checkmate.


	25. Dumb Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DBWIBEJDD  
> So I'm soooo sorry guys I had noooo inspiration!  
> Also, I am like sooooo disappointed in the lack of EMO the Musical fan fiction. Like. Fr. It's on Netflix, watch it please. I'm gonna make a fic-  
> Anyway, the real summary-  
> Sirius is afraid  
> Orion is amused  
> Narcissa just wants her Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158087
> 
> My Emo the Musical fic

Orion quietly flipped the page of the Prophet, brows raised in amusement while his mother and aunt Narcissa gossiped quietly behind their coffee. Draco was scowling, his father sharing the exact face of disappointment. Small pink lipped pouts and dark silver glares as they ate their breakfast in silence, Draco was so much like his mother it was hard to remember how much he was like his father in ways than just looks. 

The twins were settled on Dracos sides as always, joking and talking, attempting to make him smile but the blonde simply scowled harder. Percy was seated beside Tom, father and son quietly conversing over a book from the Riddle library he had found interest in, a stack of Hogwarts letters sat unopened on the table as they planned to finish breakfast first. The twins casts had come off just in time for the new start of school. 

Finally the door opened and a twitchy Sirius slid in, closing the door quietly his dark eyes scanned anxiously as he ran to the table "The post came!" He squeaked in fear looking more like Peter Pettigrew than Sirius Black. Narcissa paused in her gossip, raising a brow she eyes Sirius for a moment before she smirked amused "Dobby, do get the tea" She giggled, Bella cackling with. Fred snorted around his eggs, choking briefly as Draco patted his back, far too harshly "Auntie" He wheezed finally once his throat was cleared "Using that wrong" George laughed also eyeing Sirius with a knowing smirk. "Good effort however, Cissa" Orion chuckled flipping the page of his newspaper as the door flew open to an enraged Remus holding a rolled up Prophet clenched in his fist. 

"Sirius Black!" Remus roared, a growl escaping his throat as he stalked into the dining hall. Sirius squeaked and ducked behind Tom's chair. Remus paused a moment, eyes heated with rage he looked to the Dark Lord and got a single nod. He grinned a feral smile and dived after his husband "You dumb dog!" He roared chasing the Black heir around the dining hall "That's completely ironic Mooney!" "Can it Wormtail!" Sirius froze in place and Remus was able to grab him, giving a harsh whack to his head with the rolled up prophet Sirius squeaked and transformed back into Peter "How did you-" "Sirius doesn't know what Irony is. Now where. Is. My. Husband" He hissed punctuating each word with a shake to the chubby, mousy man "THE TABLE HE'S UNDER THE TABLE! "

There was a bark of annoyance, and a large black dog slowly slunk out from under the table and backed up for the door. Remus turned around so quickly it gave Peter, who was still in his hold, whiplash. Releasing the rat Peter quickly transformed and scurried off and up Percy's pants leg, trembling on the gingers shoulder he accepted the soothing pats from the quietest of the Riddle family. "You" Remus hissed, the prophet unrolling in his hand to reveal a matching front page to Orion's paper. Sirius Black, wearing robes with nicely combed hair and holding a bag as he exited a shop in Knockturn, bold words above stating  
SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPED AZKABAN? WITNESS STATMENTS ON PAGE THREE!  
The dog whined softly transforming into the true Sirius "Well uh. I was buying something for you?" He offered wringing his hands nervously. Remus seemed to relax, striding forward "Oh Sirius" He cooed softly, watching as Sirius relaxed and grinning a charming grin. He leaned forward expecting a kiss of apology and was met with the newspaper to the nose "You bad little flea ridden street mutt!" Remus snapped, Sirius recoiling, hand over his nose. "Get!" The werewolf growled pointing to the door, when Sirius hesitated he got another whack "Now!" Sirius turned tail and ran, Remus on his heels. The two brushing past Severus as he entered the hall, a dainty red head on his arm "I'LL HUG YOU LATER!" "LOVELY AS EVER DEAR! CONGRATS!" The two men called, one noticeably still filled with fear. 

Petunia entered with her sister and brother-in-law, a smile on her face as she made a motion with her hand like, ta-dah! "It worked" She sobbed eyes never leaving her sister who still looked a little sickly. The table stood up, chairs screeching against the floor and forks clattering to the stone. Narcissa who had been drinking the tea Dobby had actually brought her dropped and shattered the expensive porcelain, hands flying to cover her mouth "Lilly"


	26. Dumbledore is a Fool. The Lion is Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a better title lol  
> Ginny is actually good  
> Dumbels is in for a rude awakening  
> Bella needs to stop adopting kids.  
> Read the end notes

Lilly had always been good at Charms, and that included Charms that changed ones appearance. The redhead hummed to herself as she adjusted the now honey brown curls, her eyes still that shimmering Emerald. She smirked softly waving her wand, longer nose, thinner lips, higher cheek bones. Perfect. Lilly now looked like a completely different woman, a woman of their ranks who was residing in a happy little vacation in America while Lilly took her place as the Muggles Studies teacher. A class that was absolutely mandatory as it taught witches and wizards about the muggle world, how to interact with it, and basic math skills seeing as Hogwarts didn't see it fit to teach them that. Ridiculous. 

She smirked softly, her cloak had a blue trim as tribute to Abigail Nathens Ravenclaw house. Turning around she grinned at Severus "Hello love~ do you still find me attractive?" She questioned, green eyes morphing into a dark chestnut brown and Severus sighed deeply as he took her into his arms. "It does not feel right to kiss the lips of another face, but you will always be my love Lilly no matter how you looked" They shared a brief kiss, Lilly allowing her features to melt away before reapplying the charm in a quick flick of her wrist and following the Potions Master out of their bedchamber. 

They arrived at Hogwarts, Lilly posing as Abigail chatted happily with McGonagall, an old friend of her personas. Pity, she would have much preferred to ignore the old bitty. She surveyed the Hall, fighting back sneers as she eyed the Gryffindors and fighting proud grins as she set sights on the Slytherin table. Oh this would he difficult. 

It was shortly after dinner and Orion and his friends had snuck off to the Black Lake. Lilly and Severus joined them, Remus had excused himself from the gathering to instead search for Padfoot in the Forbidden Forest. 

They sat quietly, talking and enjoying the setting sun, Lilly was telling them about how McGonagall had gone about boasting of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger leaving the group to dissolve into laughter. Orion was reclining against the grass, his head on Marcus lap as the other ran fingers through his hair. Draco and the twins found themselves perched in the branches of a tree, the blonde purring under their deft fingers as they groomed his wings. Lilly and Severus had gathered with Percy, Cho and Neville discussing upcoming lessons while Luna, Pansy and Blaise ran late. 

Finally Blaise came over the hill, panting and out of breath as Pansy quickly overtook him easily skipping along the grass and barely breaking a sweat she stopped before them, taking a deep breath before exclaiming "YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Blaise collapsed on his knees, gasping for breath and nodding in agreement "It's bloody insane" He wheezed. Orion snorted as he sat up "What on earth are you two going on about?"

"Me" A voice said, soft and scared. The whole group turned to see a redheaded girl. Ginny Weasley. 

She picked at her robe sleeve as she tossed her wand into the grass "I'm not a threat" Tense shoulders slowly lowered but everyone stood to encircle her. Luna was giggling, an arm around the redhead and a trunk floating behind them. Ginny's skirt was singed and she was missing a shoe, Lilly quickly helped to fix both of those problems and the fellow red head smiled in appreciation. "She got kicked out" Luna giggled, soft and wistful as ever, Ginny's cheeks turned scarlet. "I asked why we couldn't be friends with the Slytherins. Millicent was really nice when she helped show me to Astronomy last year but Ron hexed her and then me for talking to her. They decided I'm a traitor when I went to defend Snape against their taunts" She sniffles looking away.

Severus rose his brows with a hum, only his own house had ever defended him. "Luna said you can help me" She whispered softly looking to the blonde girl with anxious eyes. Luna bobbed her head slowly "Yes, yes! You need a Head of House's help to request a resort" There was a gasp from all those around her and Ginny wiped her eyes "I never felt much Gryffindor anyway. I know I'm not a snake but I am really smart! And I'm a loyal too or I wouldn't have put up with my family. The hat said I'd do best in Hufflepuff but I didn't want to believe it. All of us had been Gryffindor until Percy" The twins and Percy shared a look before grins broke on their faces and the three scooped up their ex-little sister "Oh Ginny!" "This is grand!" "But wait"  
The twins dropped her suddenly leaving her to stumble into Pansy who caught the poor girl. "Why now of all times?" Fred questions, "you've always been Mollys little brat" George sneered.

Ginny nodded "I know! I'm sorry!" She pulled at her hair and pointed down at she wand "Scan it, please, just trust me!" Lilly looked skeptical but did as requested, scanning it and then Ginny she gasped. "She's been under a lot of spells. Imperious seems to be the strongest, her mind has been played with" Sorrow filled them all, they all knew the games that Dumble and the so called light liked to play. "It broke in the end of first year, with the diary. " Ginny whispered. A grin spread on Orion's face as he pulled Ginny into a hug "someone alert mum and dad! They've got a daughter now!" The twins and Percy cheered wrapping the two younger in a hug, Lilly grinning as she cast her glamour and ran off to the castle to contact her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that bothers me with Harry Potter!!!   
> The prophecy is vague, and thus it could have been one of two. Neville or Harry! Voldemort goes after Harry believing he is the one while Bella is sent after the Longbottoms (granted nothing happens to the child???) Anyway. So. It bothers me. That Voldemort, all about blood purity and such because he shuns his muggle half due to his hatred for them, would go after the half blood child instead of believing that it was the pure blood!!! I for one would have much preferred Neville as the boy who lived! Just imagine. Instead of Harry and his stupid Gryffindor pride, rushing into things, making enemies. We get nervous, shaken up, thrown out aw in downtown to test his magic, raised by an insane grandmother Neville Longbottom. He's forced along on adventures, reacts how a fucking 11 year old should when faced with a three headed beast and says nope, fuck youuuu, I'm going to bed. He slowly comes out of his shell throughout the story and Dumbles is at a lost, none of his obviously set up traps are working (let's face it. He knew the fuck he was doing setting that shit up for Harry.) And Voldemort never truly confronts him cause the kid is just like, fuck this shit I'm out, and it's absolutely hilarious cause they're both just at a complete lost of. Wtf Neville? Sksksk. Anyway. My point was. I want scaredy cat Neville as the BWL and to have his character development and etc. Yeet.


	27. Badger in the Lions Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop  
> The resorting  
> There's some shocks.   
> Is the fourth heir of Hogwarts finally revealed?   
> Read end notes :)   
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Badger in the Lions Den

It was the feast after their second day at Hogwarts. They had arrived on Saturday and so today was the last day for first years to explore until classes began. Ginny sat quietly at the Griffindor table, shifting and looking around anxiously she stiffened when Snape suddenly stood. Tapping his glass and casting a spell to make his voice louder the whole Hall fell silent. Orion snickered quietly at Dumbledores perplexed look. 

"It has been brought to my attention" His deep voice echoed through the hall and Lilly, still glamoured, smiled encouragingly at him. "That a student of Hogwarts feels misplaced within their house" He looked to the lions and Ginny slowly rose, hands shaking she gasped at the sudden cries from her table, outrage and curses "Ginny you traitor! " Ron roared, ears red as his hair. Snape cast a silencing spell. 

"Young Ginerva Weasley came to me last night seeking help with a resort" Dumbledore stood now, his bewilderment pure rage "That's impossible Severus! The hat sorted her!" Snape chuckled lowly and shook his head "Now now Albus, you're headmaster, you should know." He scolded, smirking as Albus narrowed his eyes trying to get within his head. Finally Minerva stood and nodded he'd head solemnly "Professor Snape is correct. If Ms. Weasley came to a teacher and demanded a resort than it is acceptable. Any second year that fears they made the wrong choice may request it. After all the hat takes your suggestion" She sighed and waved her wand, a scroll popping into her hand holding a single name as the hat came into existence sitting on its stool. "Before we begin, do any other students feel that they made a mistake on their sorting of their first year?" 

The hall was silent for a few tense moments until there was a shuffling of feet and some students stood up. Hermione Granger, ever loyal to her soulmate and Dumbledore stood and nodded her head, she belonged in Ravenclaw. Dumbledore sighed and nodded, that was acceptable he supposed. A couple of Ravenclaw stood, one or two Griffendor, all the Hufflepuff were happy with their place. Finally a few snakes stood their ground, and shakingly Blaise looked to his soul mate and then to his leader and smiled greatfully as Orion nodded his acceptance. 

Minerva gaped down at the students for a moment and then smiled, tense and shaky, as she called out their names. One by one. 

Ginny sighed in relief as the Hufflepuff fold opened up for her, smiling and greeting her kindly. 

Hermione sat with bushy head up proudly, ignoring her housemates as they ignored her, who cared! She was in the smart house! 

Blaise sat relieved amongst the Ravenclaw, under his sisters arm and greeted by smiling faces unlike his once Griffindor counterpart. 

And Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff golden boy, the sweetheart of Hogwarts, let his whole body melt as he touched the bench of Griffindor, magic settling around him. He met Orion's gaze, shivering at the dark smirk. Maybe this switch was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on my last chapter you guys. It meant a lot! 
> 
> GUESS WHO IS GETTING RATS THIS SATURDAY!!!!!!   
> Dad found a breeder at the flea market, like an actual breeder and she has hairless babies!   
> Dad talked with her and she's gonna have it all set up first thing in the morning XD it's a little starter kit cause they babies  
> I can't waittttttt!!!! 
> 
> And after the boys die I'm either getting more, or we've convinced Jen to think of a corn snake!!


	28. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I knows not even Pride Month. Buttttt. I had too!   
> My stepbrother is very homophobic, trans phobic, and everything phobic even though he refuses too acknowledge cause he doesn't "hate" Them and "that's what it means." No. You being a bigot. That's what it is. Calling it "gay" And being disgusted at the thought of being with a post transition mtf. Like. Bitch. Stfu. Y ou don't like it don't say anything, but you don't have to sit there and sound disgusted and like it's the worst thing that could ever Fucking happen to find out they were once male.

Ginny over the following months had become a close part of their group and family. Bellatrix had nearly killed the girl hugging her so tightly cheering loudly "Daughter! I've got a daughter!" The goblins found it rather amusing, family was a big thing for them. 

At the moment they were all sitting about the room of requirement. It was made into something perfect for them all, dark and calming colors, shades of silvers and blues throughout with pops of color from their blankets and pillows. It was quiet, gentle piano playing from the background. Orion and Neville silently plotted with Luna, trying to come up with ideas too test if Cedric was the Griffindor heir. 

Finally Pansy sighed and slammed her book shut loudly against a table. Sitting straight she tilted her nose up as all their eyes landed on her. "I have an announcement" Blaise smiled softly and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. "Of course Pan" Draco smiled sitting up from where he had been cuddling his mates "Nothing bad is it?" Pansy laughed and shook her head "no no, nothing bad. Just. Important" She was hesitate, worry evident as she played with the blue tie around her neck, stolen from Blaise during their earlier make out.

The room stayed quiet, all giving her encouraging smiles and patience. Pansy took a deep breath and closed her eyes "I think that I may. I may be non binary!" She tensed as gasps and sounds of shock filled the room. Blaise gently put an arm around her in reassurance, was this it? Would the group hate her? Them. Luna was the first up, prancing carefully over the bodies laid across the floor she threw herself into Pansys lap "Is there a different name you prefer?" She questioned, hugging her friend tightly. 

Pansy opened their eyes, wide and shocked as they hugged Luna back, cheeks coloring at all the kind smiles as their friends all moved in to join the hug "Yeah, actually. I like Peyton, it's gender neutral" There was a chorus of Peyton's as everyone tried out the name before Pansy, Peyton, was hoisted up onto Marcus's shoulders. Squealing they held on tightly so as to not fall, the twins whistling excitedly as they lit off some of their small firework pranks.

"As long as we're coming out! I'm ace!" George declared, Fred grinning and kissing his cheek "Guess we know who's baby of the twins was in the mirror" Orion laughed, the trio of mates cheeks turning blood red while Peyton laughed from their perch. "I'm bi" Blaise declared joyfully while Luna and Neville nodded "Pan~!" The blonde sang giggling as she nudged Neville "Bi" Neville added in shyly. 

Orion laughed "Gay, Marcus too" 

Draco smirked and fluffed his feathers "I don't even need to say" Fred snorted and kissed his mates head "I'm demi but I'm also gender fluid" All attention turned to Ginny who was silent for a moment before sighing, she stood up and crossed her arms "I'm straight, but. " Pausing she worried her lip before sighing again "Molly made me take potions. She really. Really wanted a girl" Ginny whispered softly undoing her buttons to reveal a flat, toned chest "They altered my voice and stopped muscle and hair growth. " Ginny gulped redoing her top "But I'm not so sure I'd rather be a boy anyway. I think I'm a demi girl?" Everyone was silent, Ginny's eyes filling with tears, but it wasn't about the announcement. It was anger for Molly Weasley. Before everyone broke into smiles and swept Ginny into the sea of hugs. 

"It's pride month!" Peyton suddenly exclaimed "And there's a parade in downtown Muggle London" Fred grinned as they all exchanged looks "Race ya to the floo!" The twins cheered running for the door. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

The group slid into Muggle London wearing casual Muggle clothing. They all bought colorful capes wearing their colors with pride. Orion grinned as he was set atop Marcus shoulders, rainbow painted on his cheeks and a shirt that read :Magical Gay: because why the fuck not! Marcus wore a matching shirt and Luna hummed softly "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" She questioned, head tilted as she smiled sweetly and made a switching motion between the two boys. Marcus flustered while Orion burst into laughter "Wrong Lunes!"   
Luna laughed and nodded her head in understanding, pale blonde holding pink yellow and blue streaks as she linked arms with Neville who wore a bisexual flag across his shoulders. The twins stood on either side of Draco, wearing Poly shirts, Draco had a rainbow flag, George an ace and Fred a gender fluid and managed to snatch up a sequined skirt. Ginny sat on Georges shoulders and Peyton was piggybacking an exasperated Blaise who simply tightened his hold and ran forward to join the rest of their group.

The others had been called, Percy and Cho stood without their own capes being straight and cis but they both held handheld flags of all their family and friends colors, holding them up proudly.

Bellatrix was unknown in the Muggle world and so she proudly wore her children's badges and Tom was happy to be shoved into a :Proud Dad: shirt. Severus wore a bisexual colored cape, the brightest they had ever seen him and Lilly wore an asexual one, high fiving her fellow red headed ace and handing out glow sticks to the group. Remus laughed as he wrapped himself up in the rainbow cape, smiling fondly as Sirius angled into the wind to make his own soar open, a leather collar around his throat that gained more than one cheer from passing groups. Peter stood shakily in his aroace, but smiled and let Lilly cover him in bright glowing jewelry "Muggle inventions" He mumbled in amazement.   
Lucius and Narcissa were both dressed in Bi colors, Lucius also in drag, smirking at his sons embarrassed groan. 

And together they stood watching the pride floats pass, wide grins and colorful clothes. 

"Happy Pride!"


	29. Broomstick, Quidditch and Alluring Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter. I just wanted too write and didn't want to leave ya guys hanging. Lmao Cedric likes Orion, he's so powerful and his eyes XD  
> Marcus is gonna teach him a lesson in the next chapter

The magic of Hogwarts had accepted the students changes, along with a few other students. So when roll was called on Monday the teachers were shocked when a Peyton Parkinson was on their role instead of a Pansy.   
"Uh. Ms Peyton Parkinson?" Minerva called out confused, the entirety of Slytherin in her class instantly scowling while Peyton raised their hand and simply beamed at the professor. Their dark brown hair had been cut into a boyish pixie and they wore the males uniform instead of the girls skirt "Actually professor It's not Ms or Mr, just Parkinson please" Minerva cleared her throat but slowly nodded "very well then, Parkinson" And she checked off Peyton's name and continues down the roll. 

Fred Weasley could now be spotted wearing the girls uniform from time to time, there were no rules against it and so no one said anything about it. At least now they could tell the twins apart on days he felt more like a she. 

Ginny also switched between uniforms depending if she felt more of a they or a she. 

The students caught onto these things quickly after some explanations were spread through the student body and some hexes thrown when one slipped up. 

Blaise still proudly held Peyton's hand and kissed their cheek, smirking when they threw hexes after a bigoted Griffindor.   
Draco loved the way the stockings looked on Fred when she wore them and George had been reprimanded more than once for lifting his sisters skirt.   
"That is not a prank Mr Weasley that is just perverted"  
Most of the student body disagreed. 

At the time they were all out on the quidditch pitch, Fred was beaming as she flew away from Draco, who was awful on a broom but his veela wings were perfect for flight "Dammit! Get back here with my wand!" The blonde screeched diving after the red head not noticing that it had been passed to George.   
Orion and Percy were engrossed in their studying, Peyton howling and cheering on their boyfriend as he battled with Cho and Marcus to find the snitch. None of them were seekers.   
Luna was talking quietly with Orion's Kneazle, Pixie and Neville was resting on the ground looking a little green. Broom at his side and bruises on his cheek from where he face planted trying to land. 

"Ah, hello" 

The group on the ground looked up to the voice, Neville attempting to rise only too turn and throw up in the grass. It was Cedric, Cedric Diggory. Orion smirked and closed his book, the others all landing intimidating behind him. Cedric gulped and motioned to the group of Griffindor behind him "The pitch has been reserved for the Griffindor quidditch team" He explained holding out a piece of paper towards Orion, his eyes locked with the younger and that made Orion pleased. Cedric recognized him as the leader. He hummed but didn't take the paper and Cedric got the hint, handing it off instead to the bulking, snarling Marcus. He opened it and read it, grunting out an annoyed grumble and passing it down to Orion. 

Orion hummed softly and read it over before sighing, dramatically, and taking George's hand to stand "Very well" The Slytherin prince nodded his head in acceptance "The pitch is yours. Marcus" He turned and slid onto Marcus broom, one hand on the wood and the other arranging his robes as the others settled into their own ride too make it back to the castle faster. "Adieu, Diggory." He smirked waving as Marcus flew them off, the new Griffindor gulping as he watched them all fly away. A hand slapped him on the back and he looked too Wood "Lower the eyes there, Marcus can and will tear you to shreds. Now get on your broom, time for try outs" Cedric cheeks colored red and he straddled his broom, those stupid alluring eyes.


	30. Fluer Stop Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!  
> Sorry for the wait! I'm not abandoning!!  
> NHL THO I'M NOT SURE WHERE TO GO WITH THISSSSSS  
> MAYBE A TIME SKIP? IDK!  
> The previous chapter is a fic for Rise of the Guardians!  
> And  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644936/chapters/64976122  
> Here is a fic for HP! Harry adopted by Snape, it was requested with Harry/Viktor/Marcus  
> Enjoy!

Harrison sighed tiredly. The fourteen year old already knew that this year was going to be stupid as well. It always was! 

Dumbledores grin was proof enough, that evil little twinkle in his eye that some how people thought was grand fatherly. 

He heaved a sigh and smiled over at his god mother and father who sat at the table. Quirking a bro at the man who sat where the dark arts teacher sits. Snickering internally as he easily recognized the man for who he really was. Poly juice? How dirty~

The first years were sorted when Dumbledore stood and began this year's ridiculous announcement. Orion rolling his eyes as the Goblet of Fire was announced. "so that's his plan this year" He muttered, Payton snickering from beside him. The two shared amused eye rolls. 

The other schools were introduced and he watched with deep amusement as Draco snarled when the Beauxbatons students came dancing in. Their veela allure loud and obnoxious sending him on edge. Most of them were half bloods and lacked wings, Dracos unfurling and curling protectively around his mates. The soft outside layer turning into solid and deadly points known as fight feathers. The flight feathers were left unturned so one could still combat in the sky. 

He sighed and leaned into Marcus side, frowning at the Durmstrang students who were added to their now larger table. He surveyed them for a moment before settling on the largest one, Krum. He oozed power so Orion smiled and bowed his head politely earning it in turn. The two tense groups quickly relaxed and began to converse, their leaders would need to gather. 

Orion hummed as he walked down to the docks to meet with Viktor, Fluer had been sent a note to come as well. 

Upon arriving he saw that they both stood alone and he nodded, pleased with this but they glowered at Marcus "I vought this vould be private" Fluer sniffed in an over exaggerated accent making him roll his eyes as clouds of Veela hormone filled the air attempting to make them crumble. Unfortunately a females wouldn't work on a gay man "Darling, my cousin is actually full blooded. Stop trying to tempt my mate or he'll show you just what you're missing without those wings" He was cold, drawling the words with a smirk. Viktor snorted amused while Fluer flustered and looked away. "Besides. Did you expect me to meet with powerful older wizards? I'm not foolish" Granted he could easily best them in a duel, Orion was one to play games. 

Fluer smirked at this, hands on her hips, right brushing her wand. 

Marcus stepped closer, towering over Orion. 

Things were tense for a moment before Viktor burst into laughter 

"Vis was wonderful! You are very amusing!" The Bulgarian grinned and kneeled down "Dark Prince, please. Join me for tea? I am sure you have many rules to discuss"


	31. So Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's short, its shitty, but everyone was being really encouraging and I just. Felt bad

Lilly Evans, or rather Abigail Nathens smirked softly at the enchanted mirror. That's her boy! 

She watched proudly as her nephew sat before the head students of their school visitors. Fleur was currently pouting, an annoyed scowl on her face that allure had not worked and Viktor was grinning happily and hitting the table as he laughed. "You are vonderful Dark Prince! Very funny, very strong" The Bulgarian sobered up finally, holding out his hand with a smirk "You have my word and the word of Durmstrang we will not be of bother to you or your people" Orion smirked and went to shake only for Marcus to grab his wrist, suspicion in his gaze. Viktor came from a proud family and yet he bowed so easily? 

Orion sighed and kissed Marcus hand, "Relax my love, all is well" He promised giving his arm a little shake and showing the two bracelets which glowed with magic ready to bind Viktor into a swear. Viktor gave a strained smile but raised his wand nonetheless and recited the words he knew Harrison wished too hear. A truce between Orions loyals and Durmstrang, but for their chosen contestants of the tournament. Orion grinned and took the larger hand in his, a firm shake was met with a burst of magic. 

A thick linked bracelet appeared on Orions opposite wrist, a small dragon pendant hung from it as Viktor swore his alliance. Orion nodded as a matching one popped up on Krums "Shall you ever be in trouble, my forces will be at your side" Viktor grinned and nodded firmly "And mine as well" They seperated and he turned to Fleur "Do you agree to my rules, girl? " Fleur flustered and growled, barring her perfect teeth "I vill never bow to a chil-" She yelped at the sudden pain in her face. She looked up expecting that it had been Marcus, hand cradling her cheek only to see Marcus sat back and relaxed. Orion was stood however, hand still raised. He had backhanded her. 

"You will not. Speak to me in that tone Miss Delacour. " He hissed, dark magic filling the air. Thick and heavy, flooding them like a tsunami it had her heaving for breath under the crashing waves. 

¶ Insolent girl. France is well under my fathers control. Veela or no you are a half blood and you will not be protected¶ 

Fleur had not a clue what he spoke but whimpered softly and produced her wand, squeaking out the oath. Orion nodded in acceptance and instead of offering a shake he held his hand out with a dark gaze, the girl let out a snarl but took it carefully in her own and pressed a kiss to his knuckles "I svear that you have my allegiance" Orion yanked his hand from her hold, a golden band with a design of dove wings etched in white appeared on his thumb and the same onto hers. He did not repeat it back to her and instead nodded to Viktor as he shrugged on his robe "Thank you for the tea. I must be going now" He turned and left with a swish of his robes, a fun trick he learned from Severus. Marcus nodded to Krum and sent Fleur one more snarl before following his love. 

Lilly cackled happily "I'm so sending this to your mother" She laughed charming the mirror and sending the recording to her sisters own mirror. They were basically advanced muggle phones, rare and expensive but oh so wonderful!


	32. Not according too plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tournament time I guess. Very short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws hands in the air* seriously guys????  
> Really?????????  
> I got a few comments saying that it's okay too rant. And then I got a shit ton telling me to keep it off fan fiction and go rant on Facebook, or that I'm rude and etc. Like are you kidding me????  
> NO. I do care about my readers. But me ranting has nothing to do with "obviously not caring about your readers", kay? I literally ask all the time what they wanna see in this story, I ask questions too to get to know them like hobbies and favorite colors.  
> And maybe I rant too much. Okay. BUT TELLING ME TO NOT. POST IT ONLINE AND INSTEAD TALK TO SOMEONE IN MY LIFE DOESN'T FUCKING WORK WHEN OH HEY! I DON'T HAVE ANYONE!  
> But whatever. Fine! Fine. I'm going back. I'm deleting the chapters. Fucking amazing.  
> I've already been falsely reported on instag for Like Sharing my info to those shitty websites and bots to get more likes and follows so I can't, post memes or my new haircut even tho at this point my entire dopamine level comes from whether or not people give it a like cause validation is my final fall back.  
> My parents were getting good st the gender and pronouns nut that suddenly took a downhill slide a few weeks ago and still hasn't picked up.  
> Oh, and of course my depression is st am all time high. Or would this be a low?

Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and Ronald Weasley.  
Gasps filled the Hall, a mixture of outrage and fear as the fourteen year old stood, smirking proudly. He strode t9 the back doors, passing Dumbledore with a nod of his head. As the headmaster turned to leave the hall, Minerva standing to settle them "Everyone please calm dow-" The goblet spat out two more piece of paper. Dumbledore and McGonagall scrambled to catch them. Lips pursed the three adults eyes the papers and each other before clearing their throats. "The goblet does not make mistakes!" Dumbledore reassured the room, a wave of magic forcing students into their seats and to be quiet.  
"Cedric Diggory!" Gryffindor began to shout and cheer, pushing the previously Hufflepuff boy out of his seat and urging him forward. Cedric was shaking slightly but smiled, he had put his name. In after all!  
Once Cedric was through the door the fifth name was called.  
Orion rolled his eyes "Here we go" He grunted  
"Orion Riddle!" "New it" He stood up, un angered, peaceful, face carefully blank as he strode past the students and teachers and into the chamber where the other contestants waited.  
Shouts filled the halls once more, this time from teachers alike. "Hogwarts can't have four champions!" "They're only 14 Albus!" "This is madness!"  
Dumbledore simply smiled and motioned for the teachers to follow, as he disappeared into the room. 

Cedric, as indiscreet as possible scooted closer to Orion. A nervous smile on his lips but the fourth year didn't react. But also didn't push him away so Cedric counted it a win! Dumbledore burst through the doors, eyes raging and he went for Orion first, screaming what did you do in the poor boys face. 

Cedric gasped and jumped back, eyes wide as Dumbledore accused the poor Slytherin. Cedric always knew there was a bias, but he died think Dumbledore would believe a fourth year could manipulate something so powerful and ancient!? 

He jumped forward, a quick spell had Dumbledore flying back a few feet. The older teen glared briefly but turned quickly to Orion, gently cupping his cheek and checking he was okay. Dumbledore had his wand out! Who knows what the old goat would have done. Orion gave a small smile, eyes bleeding red and it made Cedric shiver. "Thank you" He mumbled softly, a rattling hiss on his tongue before he blinked and those eyes we're poole of night sky once more. "Yeah, no problem" 

A voice was cleared and they all quickly turned to who it was, Severus Snape stood in the door way "Dumbledore. There must be a way to fix this? Half the contestants are under age" Dumbledore sighed and shook his head "I'm afraid not my dear boy. The goblet is magic, ancient magic. Once your name comes out you're bound by its magic, and you'll lose yours shall you not compete"

The one thing on everyone's minds. 

This wasn't the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, thinking of harem for Orion sksksk. He's got a few boys obsessed~~`  
> Opinion?? If so with Cedric or nah? MAKE A DECISION QUICK!!!


	33. I don't have a title idea,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As y'all hopefully remember from a previous chapter. Orion is a confirmed top. Lmao  
> Marcus is totally a bottom, don't care, and Cedrics a switch sksksk sksksk  
> Anyway  
> Y'ALL SAID YES TOO A POLY AND SO CEDRIC GETS HIS MANZ!   
> this is real just some, back ground, some teasing. A little bit of spice, a lot of like, suggestion ;) ;) but no real smuts. Yet.   
> Maybe in 5th year???? Idk. We'll see

Cedric didn't have a soul mate. It was a sad truth he had to live with.   
His parents were ministry, he'd seen and met thousands of magic and muggle alike. From different countries too. But never once did he receive a lovely dream.   
Until he met Orion. 

It wasn't a soul dream, he knew that. Orion wasn't his soul mate but that didn't stop Cedric from dreaming of him. It was wrong, he was sure, the boy was much younger. It was different when you were soulmates, but when you're not? Cedric felt disgusted at himself, looking at the fourteen year old, when he himself was nearly eighteen. It wasn't that big of a difference, it was just the general rule of the fact Orion was underage. That's not to day Cedric only thought of bedding Orion. In fact Cedric had only had that thought once during the months he's found himself infatuated. It was the fact Orion was underage that allowed him to not yearn in that way. No, he wished to court Orion. Gifts and dates and cuddles. The boy was small, toned and yet so soft that Cedric couldn't help but want to hold and protect the boy. 

Cedric didn't know where the thoughts came from, why they came now of all times. He always thought he was attracted to girls, no not even girls, women. He's never looked at anyone younger than him by more than a year. But he met Orion, and suddenly Cedric found himself unable to imagine a girl. He tried so hard to stop the thoughts, to push them away. His father would be so disappointed if he didn't receive an heir and yet Cedric couldn't even think about it. He tried, throwing up privacy charms and attempting to bring up memories of something that usually worked. The girls after quidditch matches? The time his family went on vacation to the beach and that one ladys top came undone in the waves? Eventually he pulled out a book from under his mattress, the cover revealing a half naked witch with messy hair and nothing more than quidditch knee pads as she straddled her broom. 

He flicked through the pages, desperately trying to find something but every witch he stopped on just wasn't right. Too light of hair, too bright eyes, wrong face shape. He tried to focus on just their bodies but that only made it worse, softening in his fist he groaned and tossed it to the side "Why!" He growled in annoyance, flopping back onto his bed and glaring up at the ceiling. Tears burning in his eyes, was something wrong with him? He was a teenage boy for crying out loud. A straight. Teenage boy.   
He sighed and reached for a different one, maybe he'd just used those pictures too many times? He didn't have many, of course, but he had a few so as to not get bored. He hummed to himself as he flipped through the pages, cheeks flushing as he paused at one. This magazine had males and females in it, by themselves or posed together in sensual scenes. His nostrils flared at the sight before him. 

A large, muscular man was on his back. He had a buzzcut and dark eyes, strong hands settled on a slim waist. Above his hips sat a petite witch, with a small chest and pretty dark blue eyes that blinked up off the page. These were magic ones you know, the roll of her hips as she bounced making Cedric bite his lip as he reached back into his trousers. Only he couldn't stay too focused on the photo. Her hair was long, dark inky curls swishing around her shoulders, and that jaw line. Smooth and sharp, with pretty pouty lips.  
Cedric shut his eyes tightly. The girl on the page was small, no bouncing tits and it was so easy too imagine them as soft pecs. Cedric grunted, his other hand reaching up to cover his mouth despite the silencing charms. He imagined those eyes, the pools of midnight with the pretty red ring. Like a solar eclipse. And that man, large and burly like Marcus was, the same strong hands and broad shoulders. 

Cedric burned all of the magazine's that night, shredding up that photo specifically before burning it. He was disgusted at himself as he stripped his sheets and changed his boxers. That was the only time it happened and Cedric made sure of it. He hadn't touched himself in months since then, not easy for a hormonal teenage boy but he would not defile Orion or Marcus like that again. 

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

Orion knew quite well of Cedrics crush, and of that night. He was rather skilled at Legilimency. 

He took the opportunity to talk with Marcus, discuss his thoughts on Cedric and on a third partner. Marcus had looked hurt immediately, eyes wide and begging to know what he'd done wrong. Orion cooed and soothed him with soft kisses, "Nothing Marcus, you've done nothing wrong. You'll always be my Marcus" Orion assured, kissing the talkers jaw before finding his lips once more. "Let me show you why I ask" Orion whispered, soft and reverent like it was a secret dear to his soul. In a way it was. Marcus nodded, settling his face into Orion's throat as they linked their minds and Orion sent through the images he'd gathered from Cedric. 

Marcus had gasped, a deep inhale of shock as he took it all in. Orion stroked his hair gently, one hand curled around Marcus nape and the other dragging through the short hairs. Finally he stopped the flow and waited patiently, Marcus finally laughed. Soft and amused, he tilted his head to meet Orion's gaze. "He sure liked you, huh? Then again I can't think of anyone who wouldn't" Orion snorted and kissed his nose "He likes you too, you saw the thoughts. His desire for you as well" Marcus shivered slightly, Orion's tone had a low and loving hiss to it. His eyes bleeding more red as he gave Marcus a chaste kiss. 

Marcus breathed a heavy sigh, his arms that had gone slack from their spot around Orion's waist moved. Large hands grabbing Orion's hips, fingers sliding up his shirt hem as Marcus sat back and pulled the small onto his lap. "I'd never love another like I love you Marcus. If they can not see your beauty then they are not worth the air they breathe" Marcus choked back his noises, a muffled whine leaving him that made Orion's smile and cup his cheeks. "Shall we make a memory together? One that perhaps Cedric will be granted access too?" His lips were pulled up in a teasing grin but his eyes were back to their dark hue, soft and assuring, Marcus could easily pull Orion off himself and say no. But Marcus just smirked and ran his hands down Orion's back, over his thighs and back up to grab his arse. "I promise I won't tear him apart for thinking of you" Was all Marcus said before Orion surged forward too kiss him. That was the end of it for now. 

A few weeks later, while the two worked on their school books, snuggled together on Marcus bed. Pixie lounging at the foot. Marcus set down his quil, and set aside his papers "Boundaries" Orion blinked, owlish and confused he waited for Marcus too continue. Knowing by the orders red cheeks of he interrupted Marcus wouldn't try again. "Cedric does not have a soul mate, and he desires you. Us" Orions brows jumped up in shock but he quickly turned to give his full attention "Go on?"

Marcus sighed and looked away "We'll need boundaries. You're mine, Orion." Orion giggled, he loved when Marcus got possessive! But he could tell by the waver in his voice Marcus was unsure on that topic. He was hesitant to say it, Orion had claimed him, yes, but Marcus was still unsure he had the right to claim Orion. "Always yours" He whispered softly, taking Marcus face in his hands and pulling him into a kiss. "He'll know that. He does know that. He doesn't stare at your hands on me with jealousy. No, my love, he simply wishes that he too could have the rights to rest in your arms. That I would kiss his cheek as I do yours" Orion paused to kiss Marcus, peppering soft and sweet across his face before landing on his lips once more. "He understands we belong too each other." Marcus nodded, heavy hands resting on Orion's hips as he took a deep breath to continue. And Orion listened intently, smiling as Marcus spoke and laid out the rules he'd decided on shall they welcome Cedric into their love. "But most importantly" Orion hummed and leaned in closer when Marcus whispered those words "He has too love you the way you deserve" Orion gasped and flushed at that, eyes wide and sparkling with pure love as he wrapped himself around Marcus broad form "My Marcus" "My Prince"

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

It was days before the first task. Orion hummed as he tightened his cloak against the cooling weather and continued on his walk across the castle grounds. Marcus on his heels, dutiful as always he glared away the pesky students in their way. 

Orion smirked as he readjusted his curls, perfectly settled and silky as always he knew that Marcus was resisting the urge to pet them. "Later" He mumbled as they approached the quidditch pitch, where Cedric and his team were finishing changing and heading back from some practice. Orion smiled brightly, waving at the Gryffindor and getting a few waves back from the nicer ones. Ronald Weasley, somehow a better on the team sneered and went too shout something only for Wood to elbow him. Orion giggled hands on his hips making his cloak open too reveal surprisingly casual clothes. A pair of warm winter boots and pants, paired with a dark emerald green turtleneck. "Cedric!" He called as they got closer. The seeker stumbling slightly in surprise but smiling at the approaching pair "Hey Orion, what's up?" Orion smiled and leaned into Marcus arm. Wrapping his smaller frame around the muscular appendage, Marcus continued too glare ahead "Oh! Well we're heading out too hogsmeade!" Marcus sneer and discreet head movement got the team into action, smiling and sending encouraging thumbs up they made a run for it, Ron shouting angrily as he was pulled along. 

Orion hummed and shrugged it off, acting like it was curious "Odd. Anyway! We're just about too leave but then I remembered something! The other day when we were riding you said that they were getting a new broom shipment and you wanted to go and take a look!" Cedric nodded "Yeah, I guess I did" He was still confused though and Orion broke off of Marcus to stand closer too Cedric. Absolutely loving the fact he had to tilt his head back too meet the tallers eyes "Well! Did you want to come with us? Marcus wants too see them to!" Cedric blinked, choking a little on his breath he shook his head "Ah! N-no that's alright! I wouldn't want too intrude on you're outing" Marcus snorted, large hand settling on Cedrics shoulder "Not intruding if you're invited" He grunted, squeezing and giving a slight shove too make him stumble forwards "Oh well i- I guess-" 

Orion cheered happily before Cedric could say more "Yay!" He grabbed Cedric around his arm like how he'd been holding onto Marcus, humming he gave the muscles an appreciative squeeze. Cedric flushed but couldn't help giving a slight flex, especially when Orion giggled in response. Lost in thought Cedric barely realized he was being dragged along by Orion, who chattered excitedly about some new books he'd ordered. Cedric barely realized they were at the apparating point until Marcus hand suddenly slid from his shoulder to his lower back and curled around his hip. "Hold on tight" Marcus grunted, voice deep and husky as he pulled Cedric in close to his larger frame. The Gryffindor boy squeaked slightly, cheeks dark red as Orion wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, Marcus hand firm on his lower back as his other pulled out his wand and then they were gone.


	34. Let's Have a Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW! NO UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST ONE, GOOD CHAPTER! THIS ONE WAS HARD, LONGER, AND I'M UNSURE ABOUT IT!!!! IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE IT I CAN REWRITE BUT I NEED TO KNOW
> 
> Cbdbfbfb  
> So!  
> I realized now, Cedric was actually 6th year in goblet of fire. But, oh well. He's seventh now skssksk
> 
> Cedric and Marcus talk  
> I wrote Cedric kinds weird, ngl. Lol. He has no clue how too flirt and most of the time it's creepy, so, yep!  
> Marcus loves it tho lol  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies~  
> So  
> Real quick thing, idk their heights. Idc to know their heights lol ok.  
> So anyway, here's a quick reference chart  
> I'm keeping Cedric at his 6'1 which is accurate from the films or so says google. Marcus is 6'10 cause we love a giant- and Orion is 5'3 cause we love a short top sksksk sksksk. Also as for like everything else, Marcus is still very much broad shouldered and crooked teeth from the movies. Cedric is still lovely pretty boi, with perfect hair and a slim but lithe form, cause yes. Although reminder! He's been shifted into Gryffindor due too a resorting cause I said so, and it matches some plot later ;)  
> Now then- Orion is like, super smol! He's precious, with slight muscles but he's mostly just tiny, although he has some softness to him. Mostly on his thighs, chest, and ass cause that's hot on a twink even if they be a top, okay.  
> Uhhh, so Draco is 5'5, the twins are both 6'1, Pansy reaches 5'8 cause I like tall girls and she's badass! Blaise is 5'8 (Pansy is gonna grow more, her momma be tall, but Blaise ain't sksksk)  
> Uhhh. Neville is 5'9 rn, Luna is 5'6  
> Ginny stands at 5'4  
> I think that's all, tell me if you need more demensions on anyone or specific character!

Orion smiled once they landed, shaking out the vertigo and pulling Cedric with him. The poor seventh year didn't have his bearings yet and stumbled after him, "slow down" He begged, face a little green. Orion gasped and slowed too a halt, small hand gently patting the tallers back "I'm so sorry! I was just excited. Not everyday I get too spend with two of my two favorite people!" Marcus cheeks turned a slight pink and he bowed his head, but Cedric covered his face, a blood red coloring his face "O-oh"

Orion hummed and skipped ahead happily, Marcus right behind him, a hand on Cedrics back too keep him moving along. Cedric was no longer feeling sick but was no closer too fainting from embarrassment and the speed in which his heart raced. Marcus chuckled low in his throat "Adorable, isn't he? " Cedric squeaked, not having expected Marcus too he so close. The larger male, a year younger and still so much bigger, leaned down a little too whisper these words into his ear. The tickle of his breath against Cedrics cheek had his breath stuttering in his chest but he managed a nod, not wanting too upset the Slytherin. 

Eventually they got too the broom store and Orion stood up on his toes too press a kiss to the Slytherins lips "I'm going to go and get my books! I'll meet you back here, don't care much for brooms" He giggled, blinking innocently up at Cedric for a moment. Cedric was confused, tilting his head a little "Uh, okay-" Marcus grunted and gave the back of Cedrics head a shove. He'd bowed his head down for Orion too reach and Cedric yelped a little as he was suddenly forced down like that "Hey wha-" A pair of soft lips pressed against his cheek and Cedric fell silent, face heating up hotly once more "Bye boys~" He called turning and skipping away with a hum. 

Cedric stood, gaping like a fish and allowed himself to be pulled inside by an exasperated Marcus "what just happened" He finally squeaked out, fingers trembling as Marcus handed him a broom "Here, check this one over. " Was all Marcus grunted out, picking out a different broom to inspect. Cedric watched for a moment, a little frightened, before he got too work nodding pleased with the woodwork and speed that this one had. "Perfect for seeker, no? " Marcus was smirking, something in his eyes and Cedric nodded in agreement, cheeks still hot "Y-yeah, you have a good eye!" Marcus smirked at that, shoulders lowering a little and head just a bit higher as he moved on to looking at some care kits. 

Cedric trailed behind him, looking around the broom shop quietly and letting Marcus drag him about. His hand was warm when it took Cedrics wrist or rested against his shoulder, fingertips hot as they brushed his nape. His heart was in his throat at this point, beating so hard he was sure it could be heard. 

The two ended up in a far corner, hidden behind shelves and out of view of the clerk. Cedric was admiring some flying gloves trying to figure out which ones he wanted when hands settled on his hips. He bit back his squeal, recognizing those calloused palms with ease. He looked over his shoulder, brows pinched in confusion "H-hey Marcus. What uh, what are you doing?" Marcus hummed and didn't respond so Cedric turned back to the gloves. Lips pulled in a frown. 

Marcus shifted behind him, lips once more far too close as he rumbled out Cedrics name. The Gryffindor gasped, eyes darting about anxiously as he shivered against Marcus broad chest "We need too talk" 

Cedric nodded jerkily, unsure and definitely a mix of afraid and turned on as he was turned around and pressed up against the display. He grunted as the shelves dug into his back, but didn't dare shift away. Not when those hands were under his cloak now, thumbs wiggling under his jumper and brushing over his hip bones. Marcus leaned in close again, lips grazing Cedrics cheek and then along the shell of his ear, the brunette gasping and arching slightly into Marcus, they were surprisingly soft. Marcus chuckled "We know" He hummed, purred it out like a dirty secret and Cedric blinked in confusion. His head a little fuzzy with Marcus scent of cinnamon, spicy and sweet it made him breathe deeper "What do you mean? "

Marcus laughed, low and pleasing, "About you. What's in your pretty little head~ Your dirty thoughts" Those hands squeezed and Cedric jumped a little, Marcus was so large. His hands could probably break something and Cedric bit his lip, trying not too think of the bruises that would surely form on his narrow hips. "I know what you think about my lovely little Orion~ My darling soulmate" His words were a soft growl, bouncing around Cedrics skull and vibrating down his spine "No- I. I don't know what you mean" 

Marcus laughed again, deeper, darker. "Don't lie too me. I share a mind with Orion, remember? And we both know how well he gets into others heads~" The words were purred once more, teasing and low as a sigh fanned out across Cedrics cheek. "We're not mad" And those were the magic words, Cedric melted against the larger body "Then what-" Marcus moved again, lips pressing against Cedrics cheek in the same place Orion had not so long ago. "There are ground rules that need too be discussed"

Marcus pulled back and smirked, grabbing a nice dark leather pair from behind Cedric, in the boys size and gently took the broom from Cedrics shaking hands. "C'mon" He whispered, shifting everything into one arm and gently wrapping the other around Cedrics waist. He led him to the counter and paid for their things, assuring the woman at the counter that Cedric was fine "Iron, just needs some juice" He assured, supporting Cedrics pale and trembling form as he accepted the bag of shrunken items. The woman just smiled in understanding "Tea shop, two stores down. They have fresh orange juice" Marcus smiled greatfully, chuckling at her slight grimace, he knew people thought he was ugly but Merlin some were so rude. "Thanks"

Finally the two left, new brooms, kits, and updated quidditch gear shrunk in their pockets. Orion still wasn't out the book shop and Marcus led Cedric into the tea shop the woman had mentioned. He sat the older down and approached the counter ordering them some tea. He sat back down, watching Cedric quietly. The young man was pretty, gorgeous really. Slim with lovely grey eyes and pretty brown hair, his smile was always so charming too. He had girls and even boys falling for him left and right. 

The drinks were set down before them and a pointed look had Cedric picking up his cup. He relaxed upon inhaling the soothing scent of lavender and mint, and a sip confirmed to him there was a dash of calming draught. Cedric smiled thankfully as he sipped at the drink, waiting for Marcus to continue. 

Marcus himself was sipping calming draught tea, to soothe his nerves. Even if Cedric liked them, which he still didn't under. Orion yes, beautiful Orion, but Marcus? Cedric could still just say no, just leave and it made Marcus anxious but this was their plan. He needed to go through with it, he's already started. 

"I'm going too be blunt about this. " Cedric nodded in understanding, sinking into his seat "Orion and I, we both like you. You're handsome and strong, brave, you stand up for the Hufflepuff even after you were switched too Gryffindor. I've never seen someone as beautiful other than Orion, either" Cedrics cheeks flushed pink and he nodded "Oh- I. I think you're very handsome" Marcus snorted and rolled his eyes "Please. You like Orion, who wouldn't? But you think I'm decent enough, you can look past my face because I've got a nice body. I've heard it before" He scoffed, remembering those idiotic girls who Orion promptly sent too St. Mungos. 

Cedric shook his head, practically jumping from his seat as he say back up "No! " This gathered a few looks and he smiled apologetic before turning back to Marcus "No, it's so much more than that. I won't deny, you are built like a god" Marcus snorted at that, brows raised in amusement "But it's not just your body. Marcus believe me when I say I don't think you're ugly" Marcus blinked, eyes narrowed and cautious as he lowered his cup and folded his hands on the table. "Really now? " Cedric nodded, firm and sure "Of course! Now don't get me wrong, your smile can be disturbing, and you could maybe use a different haircut" Marcus glowered at that, hsckles raised as his hands curled into fists. He thought this was supposed too be Cedric explaining he didn't find Marcus face to be abhorrent. It wasn't too late for Marcus either, all he had to do was tell Orion he couldn't do it and the subject of Cedric and a trio would never be brought up again. 

"But, " He hummed, noticing Cedrics quick change, the older must of picked up on his anger. "That doesn't change the face you're handsome. Bloody hell Marcus you're hot!" A few more glares from elderly patrons but this time Cedric didn't bother with his charming boy Scout smile. "You eyes are gorgeous, like Onyx stones and your glare. You could scare off a Manticore I'm sure of it!" Marcus huffed, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his seat. Cedric was apparently really bad at this, then again Marcus had never known Cedric too be with anyone, female or male. The young man before him was truly inexperienced, which was saying something considering Marcus had saved himself for his soulmate and so the only one he'd ever flirted with was Orion. He chuckled and decided to help the poor guy "Really? You like my eyes?" Cedric nodded jerkily "They're the window to the soul."  
"And what do you see? What is my soul telling you?"

"Yours tell me that you're protective and fierce. You'd tear your enemy too shreds and come out with a victorious smile. Merlin, you'd probably present their heart to Orion. Your own if you could live without it" Marcus howled in laughter, hand slapping the table as he tried to control himself. Wow! If that's how Cedrics mind worked, Marcus seriously needed to learn Legilimency, this was somehow flattering and hilarious. It was so, dark, so poetic and yet Cedric managed too say it with some sort of innate innocence. Cedric shrunk into himself, shoulders up to his ears and Cedric remembered that look. That look of rejection. 

He'd seen it third year, when Cedric was in fourth. He'd sent a girl crying, had her blushing at first. Charming smirk and coiffed hair but what ever he said that he thought would work had earned him a slap by her friend. According too the grapevine he'd told her she was pretty, only to then go on about her palm lines, what they meant for her future "You'll die alone, but maybe we can make some memories?" Apparently the girls had of course thought he meant she was never going too find love, they may as well fuck. He'd gotten a good scolding from a group of girls but they melted at his puppy dog eyes when he explained, truthful and earnest, that he'd only meant he wished too take her star gazing and he'd been learning palm reading and the meaning of the lines. A girl had pulled him into a hug, squeezing the poor boy "Maybe just don't tell someone they're gonna die alone, okay?"

Cedric was really bad at flirting, and he began too stand up now, shoulders slumped with the rejection and Marcus mocking laughter. Marcus cleared his throat "Sit back down" His tone was firm, no room too argue and Cedric slowly sat back down. Marcus smirked and leaned over the table, grabbing Cedric by the back of his neck he waited until their eyes met "You really meant what ya said? You like my eyes? Ya think I'm strong?" Cedric nodded, shaking once more and Marcus smiled. Kissing the corner of the brunettes lips before sitting back "What else?" He mused, brows raised in question, he had too know! Cedric flustered, floundering for s moment he gulped down his cooling tea before continuing. A small smile on his lips too know he wasn't being rejected or looked at oddly. 

After a few minutes of his ego being stroked Marcus finally decided he should get on with the original reason they were here. "Thank you Cedric, that all really means a lot too me" And Cedric smiled shyly, happy he hadn't been hexed for some of his weirder word choices. Like calling Marcus hands that of a beasts, calloused and strong "You could rip off my head it's amazing!" Or comparing the youngers singing voice too that of a whales song "I think they're the most amazing nonmagical creatures. So large and grand, dangerous yet gentle and their songs are like a sirens call" He sighed, eyes sparkling as he recalled listening too them on the radio and nature documentaries. Marcus was deeply amused at being compared too a whale but it definitely made his cheeks flush too know that Cedric liked his voice. Marcus didn't sing often, just here and there, and Orion had always praised in, claimed it was a beautiful sound. He's been told by even his own parents his voice didn't fit him, too beautiful. But Cedric disagreed. 

Finally he changed the subject back to their ground rules and Cedric curled into himself once more. Having completely forgotten why they were here or what happened in the store. He breathed deep and nodded too himself, whatever it was, he'd do it. He'd do anything or Orion and Marcus. 

"These have all been discussed with Orion but you can bring them up later if you'd like. Don't ruin his outing" At Cedrics nod he continued

"Number one, I come first" His tone was darker, warning and low. Cedric shivered at the sudden tone, Marcus had already shifted into serious but now it was a dark growl, like he was branding the words into Cedrics mind. "I am his soul mate, Orion will always pick me." Cedric just smiled, nodding his head enthusiastically "Of course! Oh I'd never even thought of it any other way" He chirped, hands curling in his lap as he beamed up at Marcus "You are his soulmate. I know that you come first in his heart and that is fine, I'd never even attempt to change it" Marcus smirked and nodded his head in acceptance, a pleased grin on his lips "Good boy"

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

It was almost an hour since they had seperated and Orion smiled as he skipped into the tea shop, waving happily st his two favorite people. 

Marcus smiled in greeting, accepting his kiss hello and pulling the chair out for the boy to sit "I ordered your favorite" Marcus mumbled softly against Orions hair, sitting down beside him and tossing an arm over his shoulders. Orion smiled in thanks, a slice of key lime pie sitting before him "Thank you! " He cheered kissing Marcus cheek and looking too Cedric, who sat flushed and not meeting his eyes. "You two have a good chat?" He was smirking, devilish. Cedric hummed, rubbing the back of his neck "Yes, I suppose" Orion beamed and clapped his hands "Great! Then give me a proper kiss" Cedric faltered, eyes wide as he looked between the two. Despite everything they'd just talked about. He wasn't sure. Now? Already? Orion waited patiently, blinking back innocently with those beautiful eyes. Oh those eyes, Cedric could never say no to them. Marcus voice filtered through his head, gruff as rule four repeated itself in his mind 

"Don't upset him"

He noticed that Orions smile began too drop, straining slightly he shrugged and moved too turn away when Cedric surged forward. He paused, inches from Orion, one hand on the table too brace himself and the other shaking as it cupped Orions cheek. He swallowed heavily, eyeing the soft pink lips before looking back up at Orion. He received an encouraging smile as Orion cupped his cheek and leaned up, pressing their lips together in a soft and short kiss. When they broke apart Cedric gasped, blinking away what he was sure were stars as he slumped back into his seat. Orion beamed and winked at him, long lashes fluttering as he smiled around a bite of his sweet. Offering Marcus a taste, the older Slytherin hummed and gently brushed away the hand in favor of pulled Orion into a kiss.

Deep and passionate Orion sighed as they parted, eyes lidded and flush on his cheeks while Marcus licked his lips as if he'd just tasted the most delicious treat. "I love when you're possessive" Orion groaned, a smile on his lips as he turned back too his pie and continued to eat. Marcus hummed, elbow on the table he propped up his chin and smirked over at Cedric with his own wink. More of the previous conversation floating through his mind

"Just watch, you'll learn how to please him. And you'd better. Please him, that is"


	35. Heyyyy- so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10/24/20

Oop-  
So  
Like  
Apparently. Jens crying rn  
Apparently dad came home fucked up last night. And then he got fucked up again this morning, waking her up, and uh. Yeah. She screamed him out the door. And uhhhh. Looks like, I may be moving with Jen into an apartment. Cause we can't keep this house. And if I go with dad then I'm. Gonna dela with his, yelling, his conspiracy, his ridiculous attitude, school district change, and the possibility he ends up in a crack house.   
But. If I live with Jen? Her bitching, her attitude, her idea that threatening me with a throat chop or punch when I'm annoying is funny cause she's not actually gonna do it. Her SON.   
I just. Idk. Neither are a good option. Both are gonna lead me to depression and possible suicidal thoughts again.   
They're bad together, bad apart. But I have too choose one and I guess I'll go with Jen. Long as we stay in the district . I like my teachers, my school. I've got good grades. I don't want too he uprooted. 

I actually doubt they'll break up. They always threaten it but Jem is really reaching her limit. So. Uh, yeah!   
I'll update you guys on it if you want. But I don't know anymore. I'm under a lot of stress with this, especially if we move. So, we'll see. Sorry, no updates.


	36. Dragons: Of course it's dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, Terrble, have a headache. Idk anymore. Wanted too write. I'm stressed. This sucks ass. Enjoy?  
> Ron's homophobic again, so is Hermione. And Fleur kinda  
> I'M REALLY CONCERNED WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN WITH MY CAT IF WE'RE FORCED TO MOVE TO SOME SHITTY APARTMENT! HE'S AN OUTSIDE CAT! AND HE KNOWS THIS AREA HE'D PROBABLY RUN AWAY! 🥺😞   
> I can't have one good place. One stable fucking place. I just. Why? What the fuck did I do to deserve this???

It was time for the first challenge and Orion glared down at the black lake. A growl on his lips. This was so ridiculous. 

He looked to his side, Cedric sending him a blinding smile and a thumbs up, he smiled back and looked further down to see Fleur and Viktor. 

It was mid afternoon when Orion entered the tent. Glowering at Fleur who sneered back and turned to her little sister, the two gossiping in French together. Viktor was sitting in the back, drinking something and minding his own business, good. Orion liked him already. 

He sighed and leaned into Marcus arms, snuggling close to the older teen "Dragons" He grumbled, pouting over at Cedric who walked over with a laugh "Don't worry, you'll do amazingly" The Gryffindor assured, arms crossing "Dragons respond too Parsel, they'll believe you of great blood. Dragons don't bow to just any" Orion giggled and leaned up on his toes, grinning happily when Cedric stooped down for him, brushing their noses together "You have your broom?" Cedric hummed, cheeks pink as he pointed to where it waited. The broom Marcus had picked out for him, fast and good for sharp turns, perfect defense with a dragon. "Good luck" Cedric smiled, soft and sweet as he brushed a stray lock behind Orion's ear "You as well" 

A sound of disgust was heard and they turned too find Ron, red in the face and looking ready too combust. Hermione was at his side, sneering as well. Orion sighed to himself and turned, pulling Marcus down for a quick kiss "Get going before the teachers arrive" He smiled ushering the larger out before turning back to the two annoying students. "Can I help you Weasley?"

Ron stormed forward and yanked Cedric away, the brunette grunting from the unexpected force "Stay away from my classmates you slimey snake! It's bad enough you and Marcus are always kissing but I won't let you corrupt Cedric! Besides he's a Gryffindor!" Orion snorted and crossed his arms, brow raising "You kiss Granger all the time" He reminded, cool and collected as always. Ron snarled and pulled his wand but Hermione stopped him with hands on his arm "No Ron. Besides, it's different. We're normal, you two are disgusting freaks and no one should have to put up with it" She sniffed, nose turned up before smirking "Although I suppose st this point. You may as well be a girl" Fleur burst into laughter at those words, "It is true! What boy has such long hair! Or delicate hands!? " She giggled, an enchanting sound too most but Cedric couldn't help the annoyed feeling. She was like a harpy that woman. "Oh shut it" He snarled moving away from Ron and back to Orion's side. "Ronald you're nothing more than an arrogant little arse! You're homophobic and rude and one more word from you and I swear to Merlin you'll lose your favorite body part" He snarled the last words, charming good boy Cedric replaced with a dark glare. Orion sighed dreamily, chin in his palm. 

Ron bristled, ready too spout more bullshit when Minerva came in "Miss Granger! This is the champions tent why are you here?"

The annoying reporter from the Prophet, Rita Skeeter had arrived to interview them. A cheery and fake smile on her lips as she pulled Fleur away first. When Ron was finished the ginger was blushing dark as his hair and looking beyond embarrassed. Cedric was annoyed, scowling back at the door as Orion entered. It was a dark little area and he took a seat across from the woman and her magic pen "Now then, Orion Riddle. Shall we begin?"

In the end Orion had ended up annoyed and simply hissed at her in Parseltongue, her pen unable to copy the words and symbols which made up the language had reacted much like a computer when asked to divide 0. It exploded. He hummed, blinking at it innocently, ink ruining the entire notepad of information she'd gotten from the others. "Oops" He shrugged, standing and smiling at the woman. His eyes red and making her shrink back as he leaned in close "Try not to spread too many lies Rita, no one likes fake news~" 

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

Ron had thankfully left him alone the rest of the time. Too busy psyching himself up to face a dragon then annoy his self proclaimed enemy. Orion simply spent his time chatting quietly with Viktor and Cedric, the Bulgarian had some funny stories! 

When time too face the dragons Orion made sure to give Cedric a kiss for good luck, distracting the boy enough he managed to forget he was in mortal danger. Cedric got his egg without any issues, no damage to him or the dragon itself and Orion cheered him on happily from the sidelines. 

Ron ended up failing his task, getting the egg yes. But he ended up hurting his dragon, she knocked herself out by crashing into a rock and falling back, crushing her eggs. Ron had tried to use a spell only too backfire and the dragon seemed to have a sense of humor as she laughed so hard she fell, or, the best impression of a laugh dragons can make. 

Orion was not excited for this but he took a deep breath and walked into the arena. Hungarian Horntail. The most ferocious of all. He cursed his luck but pushed threw it, smiling at the cheering stands. Gryffindor was silent, still mad over Ron's failure but the other three ehouses cheered him on in excitement. He could see Marcus, Draco, and the twins. Cheering the loudest, Draco in the air holding a banner and he rolled his eyes at the blonde being ever so extra. 

He took a deep breath and met the snarling mothers gaze

¶fear not¶ 

The dragon fell silent immediately, dropping to her belly and laying her chin to the ground. A speaker was to be admired, she would not bare her fangs to him. 

The stands were going crazy, shocked, scared and amazed all at once. Orion briefed a glance at Dumbledore. The headmaster was definitely angry. Orion simply smirked and gently pet the dragons snout. He explained gently that one in her next was no one of her eggs and was allowed to peacefully take the golden egg. A promise over his shoulder that she would make it back home safe before he reentered the tent carrying his prize.


	37. Idk what to call this but Orion is a tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baths, blushes and cuddles  
> Yeet  
> Still not a clue what's happening with my current situation, but things are tense lmao. So. Idk.   
> Enjoy! My anxiety is HIGH and this SHIT

Orion had been alone, studying quietly in the library even has night began to fall. Typically Marcus would never leave his side, but the larger Slytherin had acquired himself a detention, poor boy, it was with Dumbledore. 

Filch had been by, smiling as Orion pet Mrs. Norris before she ran off with Pixie, the two felines purring and chattering in their own language. The two human males lingered for a moment, discussing the possibilities of the eggs. Dumbledore often trusted poor little squib Filch. Unfortunately the caretaker knew not and Orion thanked him for his opinion and assured he would he fine alone. Filch had nodded and warned that perfects were making rounds "Watch for Gryffindor" Before disappea to continue his own rounds about the castle. 

Orion returned to his book, brow creased in displeasure before he finally shut it. Ridiculous, he still could not crack it! 

The doors opened and Orion fell silent, listening intently to the sound of approaching footsteps "Orion?" The Dark Prince grinned, silent as a mouse he snuck around the bookshelves and spotted Cedric. Back turned to him Orion stepped closer, bouncing he wrapped himself around Cedrics back "Ced!" He cheered happily, kissing the brunettes cheek. Cedric hard startled, a scream on his lips which died at Orion's voice. 

Orion was usually so put together, but alone he was so much sweeter "Hello Orion" He said softly, still ever so careful, afraid that Orion and Marcus will drop him. Orion didn't like it but he understood, still unsure how to make it clear the two adored Cedric. "What are you doing here?" Orion hummed, dropping down and stepping around to Cedrics front. The Gryffindor smiled and shrugged "I figured out the egg"

After a few moment's of Orion's silence he broke into an excited grin "Oh! Do tell!" He cheered, grabbing Cedrics hands and leaning in closer, lashes fluttering as he waited, expectant. Cedric flushed and looked away "ah, you have to um. Put it under water" Orion hummed in turn, head tilted just slightly before he nodded "Alright then! Let's go!" He grinned, tugging Cedric to his table so as to collect his things. "What?"

Orion grinned, putting his bag over his shoulder and lacing his fingers with Cedrics "Well, it's back in my dorm! So let's go" He stopped, facing Cedric with a kind and understanding smile, pale cheeks a soft rosy hue "Only if you'd like. Slytherin has their own rooms with their mate, Marcus is gone for a few more hours. We have our own bathroom" He shifted to face Cedric more, giving his hand a slight squeeze. Cedrics cheeks were red and burning hot, he gaped for a moment, eyeing Orion before he nodded jerkily. "O-okay, I guess" Orion beamed and pulled him along and down into the dungeons. 

Cedric had visited a few times but had never been in the dorm rooms themselves. So he took a moment too appreciate it, two neatly made beds although one was obviously used more often. A few pictures, thankfully no paintings. He hummed and smiled in greeting at Orion's snake, Medusa, he'd been introduced to her. A gift from Marcus, smart and protective but she'd taken a liking to Cedric. He had expected to be sat down and asked to wait, so he stumbled in shock as he was yanked into the attached bathroom. "Orion what are you doing?" The older questioned nervously, fiddling with his tie as Orion finally released him. 

Orion had grabbed the egg before they entered and he set it down for now, leaning over instead to start the tap on the large garden tub. "What does it look like? I'm running a bath, silly!"

Cedric flustered but before he could say anything hands were flying up to cover his eyes as Orion began to unbutton "Orion! Please" He whined turning and moving to leave. Small hands clinging to his shirt made him pause "Cedric. I'm not going to make you stay, know that you can leave if you wish to leave. But if you don't, if you'd like to join me. Well there's enough space if you're worried" Cedric breathed heavily, heart racing against his ribs but he allowed for Orion to reach out. For nimble fingers to gently undo the top buttons until he was spun back around. He looked down at Orion. Admiring the long lashes as elegant hands undid the knot of his tie. Cedric got lost in his head, too busy cataloguing Orion's angles he didn't notice until his shirt was suddenly pushed off his shoulders. 

Cedric blushed darker, jokting s little but didn't move as Orion explored. He shivered, smooth hands cool to the touch, traced along his sides. Across a few scars he'd gotten over the years, a bruise from quidditch, and along the lines of his muscle before warm lips were placed at his clavicle. Cedric jumped st this, hands shooting out to rest on Orion's shoulders, not pushing him away but keeping him still "Orion" 

The Slytherin hummed and looked up, blinking innocently but those Ruby red eyes we're anything but. "Sorry" He finally said, a soft little hiss in the back of his throat as Orion pulled away and continued his own strip. Soon the two were left in just boxers and Cedric looked away as he slipped his off. Trying to pretend he couldn't feel Orion's gaze. There was the sound of water splashing and he looked up thankful to see Orion had already gotten in, bubbles blocking the view below. Cedric climbed in, Orion looking away with a roll of his eyes they made Cedric snort. Once they were settled, opposite ends of the tub much to Orion's obvious disappointment. Cedric sighed and looked down ashamed "I'm sorry. It's just-" 

A hand on his knee made him shit up, looking up to meet Orion's once more blue gaze "Do not apologize for your comfort level Cedric, it's fine. I'm just feeling pouty~ Marcus is always so handsy, especially at night" Orion giggled and it did something to Cedrics heart he didn't have the capacity to think about. He really liked Orion's smile... "Should we um...?" He gestured vaguely to the egg and Orion sighed, nodding somber "Suppose we should"

In the end Orion was left breathless, eyes shining with excitement as he thought back to the glaswall in the common room "Mermaids" He breathed, grinning wide "Mermaids!" Cedric had nodded, laughing along at the true absurdity. Mermaids. Vicious, cruel, and fed like piranha. Their second task. 

Orion had set the egg aside and grabbed his soap instead and the two made use of the bath. It took a little urging but Cedric sat criss cross, Orion pressed back against his knees and singing softly in the silence, as hands so much more slender than Marcus but just as gentle and sweet combed sweet smelling soaps through his hair. 

When they were done Cedric looked away until Orion had cast a drying spell and pulled on fresh boxers. An elf had delivered clothes for Cedric and he changed quickly. Orion dragged him back into the room, pushing him down onto one of the beds before practically jumping on top of him. 

That was no Marcus found them, curled up on the older Slytherins bed. Orion was curled around Cedrics head, which rested against his stomach soothed to sleep by gentle breathing. Cedric had his arms around Orion's waist, cheek pressed against warm, bare flesh from where the sleep shirt rode up his hips. Bare legs, due to only wearing shorts, tucked in close under the blankets which which had slipped and revealed Cedrics own sleep shirt. Marcus fought the snort at the sight of a cartoon dragon from some muggle brand, it had a witch hat and wand in its hand. The champions had all received one, the dragon handlers believing it amusing. 

Marcus shrugged out of his school clothes and pulled on something to sleep in. He slipped into the bed as carefully as possible, a smirk on his lips as he caught scent of Orion's shampoo on Cedric. He curled in around the Gryffindor, chest to his back and chin nuzzled in his hair. Marcus hand reached out, pulling the blanket over them and then resting on Orions leg, he gave it a soft squeeze and smiled as dark blue eyed blinked bleary at him. "Hi" Orion smiled, soft and tired as he snuggled closer to Cedric and leaned in enough to press a kiss to Marcus lips "Hi" "You took a bath?" Orion hummed and nodded tired "Just a bath" He yawned and Marcus chuckled "Go back to sleep, my Prince" "See you in my dreams, my Marcus"


	38. Le quick opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, sorry I haven't been updating. My life is kind of a wreck and so is my head and so I can't focus all that much. Yeet. Uhhh, yeah. Everything is kinds cooling down, just the same old family drama lmao. Anyway-  
> Here's a question I wanted some opinions on!

Would it be disrespectful to tell someone to call me by my last name cause I don't feel comfy or close enough with them for them to use my first?   
It's really not that big a deal in most places, I'm not sure where else but Japan is super big on honorific and last names until you've become like super close or whateva. And it's the default to call an elder by last name with Sir, ma'am, miss, Mrs, Mr depending on marital status, preference, or my general anxiety over names and so I revert to sir and ma'am like a young peasant speaking with the rich.... But anyway.   
Like would that be rude? Elders call youngers by their first name. Idk why. I find it rude. You expect Mr and mrs. Then do the same, you haven't earned my respect raisin.   
But like. When they're in your age range, it's Always first name. Hut I've always found it wayyyy too friendly! Like. I like being called Julius, cause it makes me feel like a man, ya know? But I also want a tssvher go call me MR Bennett. I want peers to say Bennett, and friends to call me Julius. Like, Brittany, a kinda friend but only at school, I don't feel comfy being on first name basis. She's not someone I hang with, I fight the urge all the time to call her Honeycutt since that's her name, or Miss Honeycutt when I'm trying to get her attention. Like. Idk.   
Is that rude????   
Maybe it's my Japanese roots seeping through there XD


	39. Gills and Thrills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here's the thing. I wanna do so so much more. I wanna write so much more and so much better. But idk. I'm just like. Not feeling it???? I wanna! I swear! I'm trying. I'm gonna be better.   
> Anyway, so guess who is and has been OBSESSED with Harbin Hotel? And also Helluva Boss? AND REALLY WANTS TO WRITE FAN FICTION BUT FEELS BAD ABOUT NOT UPDATING THEIR CURRENT STORIES AND ALSO NO ONE WOULD READ THEM ANYWAY????   
> Also! Guys, I wanna write, really bad. But you're gonna have too tell me what you want if you want updates. I have a block and a little fun thing where I don't have a single fucking idea what to do but I wanna do it so I need a prompt or head canon. FR GIVE ME YOUR PROMPTS, DESIRES, SMUT IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS, I NEED THEMMMMM

Orion took a deep breath as he looked down the dock, smiling at Cedric and Viktor, sharing a glare with Fleur and an indifferent sniff st Ronald. The red head sneering back at him. 

Cedric cast his bubble head charm and Harrison fought the smirk at the sight of Ronald gagging on Gilly Weed. He sighed and closed his eyes, focusing deeply into his magic core. 

It took a lot of practice and a strong amount of magic to be able too properly connect into your core, but Orion's family was known for their power. By clicking into his core he was able too drag up ancient magic, gills forming along his ribs and webs between his toes. He hummed, pleased as he took a deep breath of cold, misty air through his nose. The ability to transfigure ones body is complex magic but it is learnable, just difficult without the use of a wand. Witches and wizards long ago would use the ability to scare muggles, trick them into believing in gorgeous sirens and that magic was the devil's work by giving themselves horns and fire breath of a dragon. Unfortunately, it wasn't a common practice any more and wands were needed to do proper transfigurations. The more generations who lost touch with their inner magic the harder it is for one to use it, so most light families had lost the powers. Dark families on the other hand.... 

The horn blew and Orion dived into the water, his nostrils closing and lungs immediately stopping. His heart beat stayed in a gentle and calm rhythm, beating slow in his ears as they closed against the water. The gills along his ribs flared open, sensitive skin opening and closing against the current, oxygen entering straight into his blood stream. His eyes filmed over, a misty and faintly growing green as he surveyed the dark water. He sported a small spot of light, smiling as he recognized Cedric and his lumos. He could hear the boy through the water, every movement vibrating through the current like a spiders web. 

Orion grinned, teeth like that of a sharks, he swam forward, legs close he moved in easy, fluid motions. Orion was slow, a predator locked on its prey, until he was forced back by sharp weapons. Cedric was struggling, he could pinpoint the flailing of his limbs. Orion looked over and watched as the older was also crowded in by mers. 

Orion snarled, flashing sharp teeth at the mers surrounding him, they started a little, hissing back, the fins around their heads shaking like a cobras hood. Orion snarled harder, body morphing once more. Spikes rose along his spine, thin membrane strung between them to form delicate but intimidating dorsal fins. They responded in turn, tails lashing, they brandished claws and roared. It was soundless but the echoes of the water washed over him, a sirens song like from the egg, angry and a little more shrill but nothing like their noise above water. Cedric went still, floating quietly, entranced by their voices. Orion growled, he didn't like that. 

£Name yourself!£

Orion sighed and looked them in their black, lifeless eyes. He snapped his teeth at the water once more, fins flaring and sharp horns bones sprouting from his skull and arms to mimic their own spines. They blinked confused but repeated their god like music

£ INTRUDER! NAME YOURSELF£

He sighed, focusing once more and forcing his vocal cords too change, sheer, golden fins stringing between the bones sprouting from his body. Golden scales across his legs

£Orion Riddle! Heir of Slytherin£ 

They shifted back from him, spines shaking like a rattlesnakes tail, they hissed in shock and bowed in half. They jumped into action, swimming around the wizard. Orion radiated pure energy, he shone of a Royal mer not seen since they lived in the great oceans. Cedric shifted closer to him, eyes wide and amazed as his attention was captured by his love. The mers shoved him back, he would not he allowed that close too Orion. 

The mers sung sweetly as they surrounded the beautiful male, chanting the name Riddle. They recognized it, and Slytherin too of course. Orion's family had deep ties, one of which was with the mermaid tribes. Orion really should of visited sooner, but he hadn't. 

He swan forward, waving away the protective mer and gently pulling Cedric into his arms. He smiled, sharp but sweet as he stroked his clawed hands along Cedrics shoulders, carefully tracing the bubble charm that was helping him breathe. Cedric smiled and reached out, tracing his fingers down Orion's body, amazed at the silky feel beneath his fingers. Orion gasped as Cedric brushed his sides, fingers falling over the gills and it made his body flush. Orion arched up closer, the fins that framed his head like a crown shook with joy and Cedric quickly pulled his hands away embarrassed. Orion pouted but turned to the ladies, they waited for him patiently, eyes wide and adoring. 

£The treasures£ 

They nodded and jumped into action, turning tail they swam quickly, deeper into the lake. Orion hummed and grabbed one by the end of her tail, pulling her to a stop, he passed her Cedric. She blinked, head tilted curiously, opening her mouth to reveal gleaming fangs she awaited the answer of whether or not she was being instructed too kill. 

Orion snarled at that, shoulders hiking up and spines rattling. She stopped immediately, hold becoming gentle on the human in her grasp. Orion nodded 

£He is treasure. Delicate£ 

She nodded in understanding and followed Orion quietly, an arm craddling Cedrics waist too carry the human along. 

They made it to the bottom and Orion squealed, surging forward to where his lovely Marcus was bound to a rock. The mers were already at work, cutting the binding and freeing the young princes mate. Orion smiled in thanks and scooped Marcus into his arms, nuzzling the largers bulky frame he waited until Cho was freed. She was a friend of Cedric and was chosen as his treasure. He smiled and passed her off to another mer, a sharp warning snarl had them cradling her with reverant gentleness. He held onto Marcus and the group swam up. 

Nearing the surface, Orion paused too look around. He could see Viktor, a little cut up but making his way too victory. But Fleur. He paused and turned, whispering a question into the water it was echoed by a mer further down

£The female did not receive her treasure. She has returned to the upper shore£

He sighed, Orion couldn't leave that poor girl down here. He sent another message and the young blonde was quickly delivered to him. He smirked watched as Ron struggled too pull Hormione up and fight off mers. He shrugged and took the girl on one arm and Marcus I his other. Cedric taking Cho and the two swam up to the surface breaking through I'm first and second. Fleur cry of joy at the sight of her sister drowning out the cheering crowd.


	40. Lmaooo

I was tryna do my morning work out. Nothing intense, just squats, high knees, sit ups and some stretches. Well Jazzy is inside and Chloe is hyped up cause she managed to get herself into Jens coffee Lmaooo. So I had a little Chihuahua running around me and attacking my feet and a cat meowing at me to he held. So I ended dup holding him as I did my high knee and squats, I think he found it fun 😂😂 he kept getting I n my way with the sit ups lmao, sitting right behind my head as I came down   
I feel nice and loose tho after, it's not intense and I should be doing more. But it's... Hard. Especially when you're unmotivated, ya know? But I do it, every day if I can, sometimes I miss a day but never in a row. It's usually on Sundays, I need the coffee table to put my feet under, but Sunday is day off, and I can rarely find the time in the living room and so I can't do my sit ups but I do the rest on my room. Sometimes I add in planking, a wall sit thing, but u can't last long. Maybe the occasional attempt at a pushup which ends up with me face planted lol


	41. Cedrics Insecure, Cuddle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/6/2020

Orion groaned in relief as he dropped into Marcus arms. The older Slytherin smiled and wrapped his arms around Orions waist, nuzzling his neck "Thank you, for saving me" Orion laughed softly and shook his head, turning around to kiss Marcus gently "Of course my love, I'll always save you~" The shared a loving smile, foreheads pressed together as they stared into one another's eyes. 

Cedric sat next to them, a foot away and looking away to give them privacy. Cho wrapped in Percy's robe as they applied drying charms to her hair. Draco smirked and nudged the two, nodding at Cedric and the entwined couple. The group shared some looks, the twins smirking mischievously as they stood up, bidding the three goodbye. Only Cedric realized they were leaving, standing to go with only to be pushed back down by Fred. The gender fluid teen crouched down, careful of her skirt and patted his head, George on Cedrics other shoulder "You stay here" "Trust us~" They stood and linked arms with Draco, waving him goodbye and giving encouraging thumbs ups before they all shuffled from the Pitch where they'd been relaxing after the second round. 

Cedric sat in the grass, picking at some pieces, his hair still damp. Orion had cast warming charms on them all, his hair braided back and Marcus changed into dry robes. He sighed softly and began too stand once more, but a dainty hand gripped his. "Where are you going?"

Cedric hummed, turning slowly too face them. Marcus hands were on Orions waist as the younger leaned back in order to grab Cedric. "Just givin' some privacy. Was maybe gonna get dinner" He shrugged, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Orion snorted and gave a tug, pulling Cedric down, crashing into his side. Cedric gasped, apologies tumbling from his lips but Orion shushed him with a quick kiss "Stop worrying so much" 

Marcus leaned forward, pulling Cedric in with a hand cupping his head, Orion pressed between them as their lips met. Orion giggled, nuzzling his face into Marcus muscular chest, watching them from the corner of his eye. They broke apart with Cedric flushed and panting, it wasn't all that intense but to him everything these two did was intense. His hands had grabbed Marcus thighs too keep his balance, cheeks even darker now and he quickly pulled back. 

Orion stood up, fingers stroking Marcus scalp as he shifted off the others lap. Marcus reached out and pulled Cedric over, helping settle the lithe teen, strong arms secure around a small waist. Cedric flushed darker, fingers curling into the fabric of Marcus shirt as he slowly allowed himself to relax. Orions gentle fingers in his hair, soothing him, thumbs rubbing against his temple and across his brows to relax him further. 

"You don't have to be so nervous, Cedric" Cedric hummed, leaning into the touches, Marcus moving one arm too rub along his back and side in a comforting pattern. "We chose you Cedric. That means you don't have too watch awkwardly as we cuddle. You're always welcomed to join us unless said otherwise" Cedric smiled quietly, ears a pink now as he tilted his head too meet Orions eyes. 

It was quiet for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed Orion right between his brows, humming softly "Really?" Marcus laughed, deep and rumbling, Cedric shivered at the memory of the broom shop. How that deep laugh had made his very bones shiver. "Yes really, our shy little lion" Lips were presses to his neck and Cedric squeaked in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like shit  
> I was eating chicken nuggets  
> And I was telling Jen about how I got a headache from eating a few mini snickers  
> And the first. THE FIRST Fucking thing out of her mouth was "diabetes."  
> And so already feelings like shit I asked "What does diabetes have to do with head aches eating a few pieces of chocolate????" And she literally just says "Diabetes is linked too weight. And sugar in your body"  
> And just. Thanks. I. Fucking thanks. Last year the only thing on my mind every single time I took a bite of food was "I'm so fat" "I'm gonna get diabetes" "Grandma had diabetes" "You're obese"  
> I haven't thought a single one of those the whole year. it's November and I haven't once thought that. And now here they come. As strong as ever. I feel like puking.
> 
> Edit-  
> I just did high knees until my hips hurt, turns out 60, gonna keep working on that's it usually don't push 40 so it's 20 for each leg  
> Squats, I did 30 instead of my usual 30, and 20 sit ups instead of my usual 10-15. I usually don't do it's twice a day, but I think I'm gonna start. Maybe it'll make an improvement on my so far not at all making an impact attempt at working out that is honestly nothing but a very sad excuse t0o make myself feel better about myself for "working out" When I'm actually not doing anything.  
> Anyway, my back hurts and so do my feet from bring under the table. Sigh. I'm gonna be contemplating every bite I take for the next year. Again.  
> Here comes the feeling sick at the sight of anything with sugar, here comes the tryna make myself throw up but I have too weak a gag reflex, here comes my fucking 100 chews a bite as I decide on the next excuse too not finish a plate. And that never helps. You'd think less sugars and smaller portions would help with weight  
> But the last couple of years where I barely ate sweets and rarely had full plates or 3 meals a day I just gained like. 20 pounds, it's not fair.  
> I know people who don't move off the couch but stay like toothpicks even with Terrible diets cause they have high metabolism. And yet. Me. God. And I worked out so Fuck I hard last year. But. Nothing. Nothing


	42. Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk. This is just. Is?   
> I'm tired, more sexual tension, Orion really likes too tease, u have no idea what this is. Someone help. I wanted too write but I know this is shit  
> OF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE IT TELL ME! MAYBE I CAN TRY A REWRITE????

The trio stayed there for a bit before standing. "Let's walk down to Hogsmeade, it'll help us dry more and it'll be nice" Marcus and Cedric nodded in agreement and Orion grabbed their hands. He linked arms with Marcus, leaning his cheek against the buff teens arm and laced his fingers with Cedric, pulling the other closer. 

"You were really pretty"

Orion snorted, turning his head to raise a brow at Cedric "What?" Cedric shrugged, free hand running through his hair "Oh just. In the lake, the whole. Mer thing you did. It was, beautiful." Orion giggled softly and turned more to look at Cedric as they walked

"Really now? Even with the fangs and the claws? Most people get freaked out" Cedric shook his head, an adoring smile on his face "Especially with the fangs and claws! Gosh Orion you should have seen yourself! Absolutely perfect! You glittered like gold, the way your fins shook in warning? I could feel the way your spines shook, it was amazing! I didn't know you could even hear under water but Merlin, your voice. It was" He trailed off, sighing lovingly up at the sky "A siren could never"

Orion was flushed dark red, letting go of the two young men in favor of covering his cheeks "O-oh Merlin. I've never - no ones ever appreciated it that much" He laughed embarrassed. Cedric smiled a little, shuffling closer and bowing his head "How did you even do that?" Orion giggled and lowered his hands, clinging too Cedrics arm this time "Oh! It's ancient magic! Transfiguration really, but more intense. Maybe I could teach you, your family is pure blood so it's possible they still carry it" He hummed eyeing Cedric up and considering him for a moment "I can do other forms too~ Marcus really likes my naga~" He purred, a soft hiss in his tone that made Marcus fluster, grunting softly. 

Orion smirked and his magic thrummed, gently brushing against the other males cores and making them both gasp, pupils widening and lashes fluttering. Orion stopped just as quick as he had started, pulling back his aura, Marcus was panting, stopping to catch his breath while Cedric stumbled into a tree, nearly falling "Wh- what just happened?" Orion smiled and poked him gently too make sure he was fine "Nothing much, I just touched your magic core!" 

"YOU WHAT!?" 

Orion laughed brightly, tinged with something shrill and blood curdling that was inherited from his mother. "It's seriously not a big deal" He assured, blinking a few times before his eyes formed blood red with slitted pupils. Sharp, venomous fangs poked from his gums and dark blue scales scattered along his cheeks. Marcus grunted and shook his whole body trying too clear the tingles "That was like, the worst bloody thing in the world, and yet. Like the most amazing. I don't know, orgasm ever" Orion snorted, cackling once more while Cedric simply fell to the ground wheezing and red 

"The good news is, you both have strong enough magic too transform! Reach down deep and think hard! " He giggled, forked tongue flickering from between his lips. His usual naga form have him a tail but he kind of didn't wish too ruin these pants. 

Marcus grumbled, rubbing his chest and trying too get feeling back in his limbs as he thought hard. Slowly his body morphed, sharp horns twisting from his temples and thick golden fur sprouting along his hairline and giving him a majestic mane. Orion giggled, admiring the soft fur that formed over Marcus knuckles and the scattering of scales across his temples and down along his cheek bones "Oh~ A manticore?" He hummed, trailing the horns gently. "Why?" Marcus just smirked and looked over at Cedric. Orion giggled in understanding, looking to the gryffindor and gasping at his new look. 

Cedrics skin had paled a little, his hair a few inches longer and pointed ears twitching under the honey brown locks. "Fae?" 

Cedric grunted, his shirt shifting up and revealing the tips of delicate butterfly wings trapped against his back "I don't know" He wheezed, desperately tugging until his shirt burst open, gasping in relief as the sensitive wings were released into the air. "Oh! That's right" Orion giggled, skipping forward and gently tracing the viens of the translucent appendage that had Cedric falling back down and shivering, his wings quivering. "Usually your first form is linked close to your core. Basically if fate decided too make you a creature, it's what you would have been. You often share a personality or moral traits" He giggled finally stopping touching Cedrics wings when the older started too wither and whine. "Naga?" Marcus asked and Orion simply flashed his fangs "Deadly"

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

Once Cedric had calmed down enough top stand once more, arms crossed embarrassed over his bare chest. Orion hummed and undid his pants, Cedric yelping and moving too cover his eyes "Oh please" The shorter snorted and rolled his eyes amused. Letting his trousers and robe drop as his legs slowly melded together and was soon replaced by a tail. 

A deep midnight blue that matches his eyes and the scales on his face, nearly seven feet long he stretched it out and sighed in relief "Oh it's been too long" He giggled, grabbing Marcus and tugging him into the coils. Gently squeezing him as a dark blue hood flared out, connected too the back of his skull and joint of his shoulders, blazing red eyes we're printed on the insides as a warning too bigger predators "Wonder if you have a tail~" Orion purred reaching for Marcus belt, but stopping at Cedrics frustrated groan. He turned quickly to face the taller, smiling amused at his embarrassed face. Cedrics eyes were roaming Orions new form before he shook his head, wings fluttering but not enough too lift him "How do I change back?" "How about we have fun in the forest first"


	43. Cedric Keeps Almost Fainting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SHIT AND I IDK WHERE THE FUCK I'M GOING WITH IT  
> I do know, however, that Marcus is definitely attracted too snakes at this point and Cedric is just attracted too anything that can kill him ie; Orion and Marcus  
> lmao, enjoy
> 
> ALSO ABDBFBFB BIDEON WONNNN!!!!! YAYYYYYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off topic. But. I get an Accent. Not always, but after a whole life on a mix of city and country setting I switch back and forth but usually I'm careful too keep it under wraps. Like, super. but sometimes it sprouts up. And rn my family is mocking me and apparently I sound like a Texan lmao. Idk 😆 but yeah. It's hard too stop once I start
> 
> A haha, guess who was making some noodles for dinner cause they made hotdogs and those make me sick. A hahahaha guess whose family just screamed and stormed off.. Hahahaha guess whose dad is saying we're going too a hotel next month. Haha. Ha

They ended up leaving the path too Hogsmeade and instead walking into the forbidden forest. 

Orion slithered along the ground feeling right at home, slipping off his shirt in order too feel more free. His hood faded into scales down his spine, a single strip of bare flesh at his lower back before the scales faded back into existence on his tail, just at his ass. 

Marcus licked his lips, just barely avoiding the new fangs, eyes locked on the swing of Orions hips. Cedric was more entranced with Orions upper half, eyes wide as he admired the glittering scales and smooth skin just open to the outside world. His underbelly scales were skin colored and Cedric could tell that they would be just as smooth, he shivered a little at the view of golden scales stringed along Orions hips and dipping down to where his crotch would be in human form. A golden and hypnotic swirl made distinctly to attract a mate. He gulped and looked away, focusing back on the flared hood which warned he was a deadly predator.

Marcus loved Orions naga form, he was already obsessed with the parsel tongue and so to see Orion like this. As a deadly and passionate creature who spoke the language of snakes and could destroy villages with a few drops of their venom? Well it shouldn't send the type of shivers d0wn his spine that it does. 

Cedric had been so distracted he hadn't noticed his wings begin too flutter once more, this time lofting him the ground. He only realized when a strong hand wrapped around his ankle and tugged him down a few inches. Cedric startled, wings stilling with his panic and he came plummeting back to the earth. 

He hadn't only been about six feet up but it still made him scream as he braced for harsh impact and serious bruising. A wizards body was actually pretty resilient thanks to their magic. 

However Cedric didn't meet the harsh ground of the forest floor. Instead he landed in a pillowy softness, he bounced a little, eyes squeezed shut and unsure. Was in some charm? He reached out, hands tracing the softness under him, it was actually a little rough to the touch, ridged oddly and his hand trailed higher up and scrapped across something a little bit tougher to the touch. Finally he blinked open his eyes and came face to face with creamy white and Navy blue scales. 

Cedric moved quickly too get off of Orions tail, apologies coming fast but he was stopped by the thick coils shifting in and closing around him "Careful little fairy~" Orion purred, a hiss tinging his voice in the way he knew both he and Marcus enjoyed. 

Orion moved in closer, his coiled tightening and overlapping until he had Cedric securely wrapped up to his ribs. A gentle squeeze making him gasp. Orion giggled, resting his arms on his own coils and leaning up into Cedrics face, red eyes shining with amusement "You look a little startled~"

With Cedric looking ready too pass out Marcus simply scooped the shorter into his arms as he followed Orion, the younger cackling in amusement. Finally they came along a cave, glowing mushrooms and moss lined the outside and a faint glow could be seen from inside as well. Orion purred as he inspected it for a moment before nodding "It's perfect~" He grinned, tongue flickering as he slithered unto the cave. Marcus right behind him and Cedric anxiously fluttering around the largers shoulders, reminding him much of the smaller fairy breeds. They were always so nervous.


	44. Hufflepuff do have courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE CONFRONTATION BUT IT WAS REQUESTED. SO ENJOY RON GETTING PUNCHED AGAIN!

Ginny Riddle, forced into the female role by her ex mother but found that it suited her either way. Proud daughter too the Dark Lord and his devious Queen, sister to six loving older brothers, and the Dark Princess. A proud Ravenclaw, a loyal patron of Borgin and Burkes of Knockturn Alley, and a trickster just like her elder brothers, well. Brother and sibling, Fred was always switching it was hard too know. She believes today Fred was her sister? Ginny would have too check. 

Currently she and Peyton were relaxing in by the lake, toes drying after they'd been painted colors of green, yellow and blue, the two giggling softly as they gossiped. Ginny was in a dress, the only indicator of her female pronouns for the day and Peyton was more than happy too pull out nail polish and demand she remove her shoes. 

They had been joined shortly by others. Draco sat quietly as he allowed his own toes and fingers to be painted pink while the demigirl and Peyton painted their hands with their house colors. Fred and George had run off but stayed within the veelas line of sight. The mermaids had been warned and knew of who was off limits too attack. So as Fred pulled off their robe too reveal a pair of far too short swim trunks and a cute Slytherin green and silver tankini top Draco simply blushed and turned back to his conversation. 

The twins dived into the water in search of a specific plant they needed for a prank, Neville sitting at the edge and telling them what it was they brought back to the surface and what it would do mixed with certain things. Most of them were pretty useful while others they tossed aside. 

Cho giggled "Mind if I join?" The Ravenclaw, despite having been part of their gatherings plenty of times. Was still unsure, she often convinced herself they only let her due to being Percy's mate since Percy always dragged her along. Blaise simply waved her over with a beaming smile, his sister Carla in front of him as he briaded her hair "Cho! I've got some super cute ribbons that would look just perfect in your hair? Let me do something with it, please? " The newer Ravenclaw begged, finally releasing his sisters hair and getting a kiss on the cheek and a "My dates gonna love this look!" Before the older jogged off waving goodbye. 

Cho blushed a little and shrugged, stepping forward and laughing as Blaise patted the blanket in front of him. Percy wasn't here but she felt welcomed enough by Blaise so she took a seat "Such a gentleman" She teased picking at the old cotton under neath her, Blaise simply grinned as he started too brush her hair "I've learned to never try and make Carla sit on bare ground. She loves quidditch but will tear out your spine if she touches dirt" The two laughed before falling into a light conversation over quidditch itself. Blaises touch was gentle and Cho barely realized he'd been touching her hair from how careful he was. 

To say the least the group was enjoying themselves, eventually Blaise was finished and Cho had too agree the dark blue bow he'd tied her hair back with was lovely. He'd done it half up, a braided crown wrapping around the back and held with the silk bow, loose strands curled with his wand hung around her shoulders. "Oh Percy would love this" She grinned pulling out her magic mirror and holding it up for a picture. She managed too catch everyone in it, Blaise leaning his head on her shoulder and throwing up a peace sign. Draco, Peyton and Ginny all pausing in their actions to make funny faces. Neville was faced away I'm embarrassment but he was waving, and the twins happily pulled themselves up partly from the water, hair dripping wet and beaming as they both waved a fistful of the plant they'd been searching for. Cho giggled and smiled at the camera, the one that Percy loved. When her eyes crinkled and she showed all her teeth, a true and happy smile. She sent it off, knowing he'd pause in his study session to check her notification, before pocketing it. 

Once their nails were dry the three had pulled everyone else over, Fred cheerfully requesting blue, George laughing and asking for purple, just another difference in the twins that made Draco smile. Cho got Ravenclaw colors and so did Blaise, the two waving their hands too dry faster and exclaiming "twinsys!" This just made Fred and George gasp in fake offense and elbow the two Ravenclaw "hey! "

Neville had been nervous, unsure about it and so he allowed Peyton to give him a clear polish with powder blue pinkies, Luna's favourite color. Luna herself had recently gotten fall orange nails, one of Neville's favourite colors. He'd show her later. 

Draco grinned and pulled out his mirror using a spell he got all of their hands and those with painted toes in the picture before sending it off too everyone who would want to see. "Cool if I post this?" He asked already pulling up Wiked, a wizarding social media app. He got a round of agreements and made sure to tag everyone as well, a smile on his face as Cho did the same with the picture she took. 

It was Peaceful, everyone sitting in silence, the twins wrapped in Draco wings too stay warm after their swim in the lake. Unfortunately it wouldn't stay like that. Why could anything ever just be peaceful? 

Footsteps could he heard approaching but no one bothered too look, assuming it the rest of their group. Unfortunately it wasn't and they found out by an annoyed scoff and the ever annoying voice of Granger screeching "What do you think you're doing!?"

They looked up to see Hermione hanging off of Ron's arm, holding a picnic basket. 

"Relaxing?" Peyton scoffed, gesturing like it was obvious. Which it was. Hermione bristled and looked to Ron who glared at the group of mixed students. "Yeah well we're here for a date. So beat it, losers" Draco snorted "That the best you could do, Weasel?"

Ron growled and took a step forward, his hand in his pocket where his wand no doubt sat. "Don't speak to me like that Malfoy."

Draco heaved a long and tired sigh as he made to stand up, stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Ginny shook her head and stood up, brushing the clinging grass from the grey and blue dress she wore. It was chilly so she'd grabbed a cable knit winter one, it looked rather cute on her too. She smiled at her once brother, now nothing more than by blood and took a step closer. Cho moving her legs out of the way. 

"Weasley" Ronald snarled at that "Riddle" Ginny beamed brighter, "oh yay! You're not as dumb as I thought" She giggled, remembering the fit he'd thrown over her new name reveal. Ron snarled and stepped in closer "Watch what you say traitor" Ginny just hummed and moved in the rest of the way, their chests nearly touching with the proximity "What are you gonna do about it. Blood traitor." 

Contrary to the Lights propaganda, a blood traitor is not someone who like the muggles, it's not even someone who fraternize with muggles. No, a blood traitor is someone who abandons the wizarding ways. Who believes that they can just bring in the Muggles and everything will be fine. Like they didn't try and burn their people. The Weasley family was one of these people. They were responsible for many Muggles to get their minds wiped due too careless use of magic. No. A blood traitor was not someone who liked muggles tech, it was someone who carelessly expose their people to the close minded and cause the death of an entire wizarding family due to their stupidity. 

Ronald roared in rage, ears as dark as his and Ginny's hair, as he raided his fist, not even bothering with his wand. Ginny ducked his hit, her own fist making contact with his face and a kick firm to his chest sent the Gryffindor toppling to his back. Ginny stood tall, shoulders back and legs spread in a defensive stance. Her eyes quickly looking to Granger, who had reached for her wand and found it missing. 

Luna giggled as she stepped from behind the older Ravenclaw, waving the wood mockingly "Looking for something~?" Granger growled and held out her wand "Give it back Looney!" This had everyone on their feet, defensive and ready too hex or throw a punch. 

Ronald scrambled too his feet but was quick to retreat to Grangers side when Ginny faked a punch just to scare him. His nose dripping blood. How many times so far had it been that he'd gotten punched in the face by someone of their group? He really should control himself better. 

Luna ignored Grangers demand and simply started playing with the magical wand, stepping out of the tallers reach "I mean it Lovegood!" Luna just responded with something about fairies and Nargles. Granger screeched "You and your father are nothing but a bunch of kooks! Stop being so stupid and just give me my wand!" Luna didn't give in but you could see the tears in her eyes. Her raddish earrings wilted along with her mood. 

Neville had enough, pushing through the group he stomped forward and gave Granger a firm shove, sending the girl back "I've no problem hitting a girl who deserves it! So watch your damn tongue Granger " The Hufflepuff heir managed to grind out, his hands shaking with a mix of nerves and anger. He took Luna's hand, tossing the wand at the fallen girls feet and storming off with his mate in toe. The test following with smug looks, calling praise to Ginny and Neville both. Ginny made sure to bump shoulders harshly with Ron, the boy back on his feet and helping Hermione up. He fell on top of her instead "Oops"


	45. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sucks ass, ngl, but I needed fluff and I'm depressed and so just. Gughfhd. Idk what I'm doing anymore. But, everyone was waiting for an update, I'm so sorry it took so long!!!!
> 
> 12/4/20

Orion smirked once the entered the caves main chamber. He'd found it once when exploring the forest, one of the few times he'd managed to wiggle away from Marcus. Not that he didn't love his overprotective mate~ But sometimes he liked to go out on his own, interact with nature without Marcus there to accidentally scare off the critters. "Ta-dah!" He cheered happily, throwing his arms out as he slithered around the edge of the pool. 

The cave was large and deep, glowing blue and green moss lined the walls and reflected off crystals to bathe the room in an elegant light. A large pool of clear water sat in the center, it was very deep with a slight ridge round the outer edge. The light reflected off the water as well showing soft pink lily pads and little golden fish which poked their heads above the water to see the intrusion before diving back down to feast on the purple algae available to them. Cedric awed, fluttering his wings now that he knew how to use them and lifting to the air, he admired the ceiling, gently and cautiously running his fingers over the soft walls. 

Around the outer edge of the pool was a slope that led into a darker cave, the moss stopped at its entrance and due to the angle no light reached inside leaving it pitch black. Orion giggled softly as Marcus wrapped arms around his waist, gently nuzzling the youngers hair "This place is beautiful" Orion beamed happy that they approved "I found it when you were bed ridden, remember after that quidditch game with Griffindor?" Marcus growled lowly and nodded "Well it's a great find" Cedric smiled in agreement as he landed before them, blushing as Orion's tail wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the hug. "I thought you two might enjoy it~" He released them and pulled away slightly, hands on his hips 

"Follow mee~" He hissed turning and sliding down the gentle slope at the edge of the cave. He giggled softly as he reached into the opening, it was wide enough that even Marcus bulky form could fit through and Orion's body slowly disappeared into the darkness. 

Cedric and Marcus shared a glance of unease, heads tilted they moved closer but stopped when a sudden glow came from within. Marcus gulped and peered inside, gasping at the sight "Oh wow" He whispered, Cedric ducking under his arm for a look. 

The light came from an odd looking mushroom that looked much more like a jellyfish. Orion smiled and winked, gently tapping the top of it and they were thrust into darkness once more. He turned it back on with a gentle touch to the plush top, the little pieces that hung from the bottom like a jellyfish stingers buzzed gently as they began to glow, Cedric gasping in delight "It's a Fae mushroom! They act like little lamps!" He cheered, moving to enter the cave but was stopped by a hand grabbing his "Don't" Marcus growled, pulling him back in. Cedric frowned in confusion before his eyes landed on the ground, mouth opening into a shocked O. There was one important thing about creatures and those with the power to unlock their creature bloods, they were extremely territorial. Especially Naga, entering ones nest could and would result in immediate disemboweling. And there, right before the two's feet was a row of sharp edged stones. Orion's scales were strong enough not to he harmed by the sharp edges and they were mostly just to show warning that this was the nests edge. 

Within the ring of sharp rocks, which lined from a foot into the cave all the way to the outer edges, was layers of skins and furs. There were Unicron skins and manticore furs leaving the ground warm, soft and comfortable. There were a few skulls lining the cave walls where they cut in like shelves. Freshly stripped and obviously from Orion's hunts. Marcus was definitely amazed, his strong little mate~

Orion friend, flashing them sharp fangs "Good boys!" He crowed happily, tongue flickering as he allowed his hood to fold safely against the back of his head. "You can enter" The cave was large enough that Orion could fit comfortable with enough room for another with the size of his tail and still have room to move about. It was larger than the caves first chamber and Cedric realized they were in the base of a mountain. 

Marcus took the first step, slowly going over the rocks and gently placing his foot onto a soft bear skin. He took a breath and inched in closer. Orion got annoyed and grabbed his ankle, giving a hard yank the teen grunted as he fell. But he didn't hit the ground, instead he was easily caught in Orion's tail, pulled in close to the smaller boy. "There~" He purred happily, eyes going over to Cedric who beamed and practically jumped into the nest, diving into the two for cuddles which he was happily given. 

This was Orion's nest. A place where he would retreat to when distressed, a place where his mates would be safe and it was without a doubt they'd end up stashed there once the war began. It was also a place, that one day, when they were older and when it was time, that many firsts would take place. But for now Orion curled himself around the two, large tail holding then close, and fell asleep once their own breaths had evened out. Soon he and Cedric would face the final task, but for now he slept peacefully the safety of his nest


	46. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEYY  
> 12/25/20

MERRY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE IT IS 6 30 IN THE MORNING AND AS USUAL I AM IN DIFFERENT ON HOLIDAYS

So I have not as ingle clue when this will be updated next cause idk what to write and I feel like I already fucked up the story. I may go back and remake it! Tell me what u guys think. What's next for the story, or should I rewrite it???? 

What did u guys get for Christmas? I got headphones, sweatpants and sweatshirt, and a carpet cause my floor is cold in the morning!   
I even ordered MYSELF some cute and warm knit socks so let's hope they fit!!! 

GUESS WHAT I GOT THE OTHER DAY??? A TATTOO!!! IT'S THE DEMIBOY SYMBOL ON THE BACK OF NY NECK IS U TELL ME HOW TO POST A PICTURE ON HERE I'LL SHARE IT!!!!!! I was worried at first cause they kept saying it would hurt but it actually felt AMAZING! I'm 15 lol and in NC that's kinda illegal but my family was like whateve we have a friend who does tattoo 😂😂  
I'm getting spider on my hand in May for my birthday!! 😌


	47. Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!

Orion smirked as he took his place in the line of champions, preparing to enter the Yule Ball. 

Marcus was smirking proudly, arm linked with Orion and Cedric stood behind them nervously and hanging on to Fred with trembling hands. He'd gotten a strong talking to from Draco to keep his hands above the waist during the dance, Cedric had no problems with that and Fred would be released to his mate and brother after the required first dance. 

Orion smiled softly, turning a little to coo over at the two. Fred beamed back happily, giving the skirt of their dress a little swish "Like it? Draco picked it out" Orion laughed and nodded "Matches you well" It was a lovely Slytherin green, a dark satin skirt that reached his ankles and a silver trimmed top that went off the shoulders. "Georgie is wearing a green suit and then we match Dracos undershirt and tie" Orion nodded with a hum, having seen Dracos silver tie and dark green shirt "Sounds lovely" 

Marcus had been dressed in a sharp black suit with a midnight blue formal dressing robe. Orion brushed off a piece of lint and pressed a kiss to Marcus arm "You look dashing" He grinned turning once more to peck Cedrics cheek "Don't worry love, you'll get the second dance" He winked giggling at Cedrics embarrassed blush. Orion adored the bowtie he wore, absolutely adorable and just utterly dorky. 

Orion himself wore a midnight blue suit and a matching waistcoat. A black dress robe rested a little off his shoulders, a silk white button up with no tie, a few undone to show hints of pearly skin. Marcus eyes kept drifting to the open skin and Orion gave him a playful slap on the arm. 

McGonagall gave everyone a sharp glare when giggled started down the line. Ron's old fashion dress robe making even Viktor burst into laughter. Hermione was dressed far better than her champion date, she looked more elegant than anyone had thought her possible and Orion had to give her pointers for such a step up in appearance.

He gave one last minute check to his hair, soft curls pinned up with emerald green flowers, Fred helping to adjust them before McGonagall cleared her throat and led them into the dance hall. 

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶.・゜゜・༶•┈┈⛧┈♛

After the second dance Orion sat with Draco and watched their partners dance. Marcus had led Cedric back onto the floor after his dance with Orion, the Gryffindor nervous but eventually relaxing. Marcus was a surprisingly graceful dancer, shocking a good few of those in the hall. The twins had began their own dance, giggling softly as they talked to one another in that way they did no one else really understood. 

"Draco?" "Yes Orion?" There was a pause and Draco turned towards his cousin, eyes worried at the nervous look on Orion's face. "You know the plan" Draco nodded "Yes of course. For the final round " Orion took in a shaky breath, hands clenched in his robe "Well, I'm a bit worried" Draco snorted "Orion please we both kno-" "I haven't told dad about Cedric yet"

The silence stretched for a few moments before Draco slowly sat back in his seat, hands folded in his lap as he thought. "Well. Dont worry, we'll figure it out" The two shared nervous smiles before Draco stood up and offered his hand "May I have this dance, My Prince?" Orion snorted but took it "You're an idiot, Lord Malfoy"


	48. Authors rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas lmao- 3 in the afternoon-

My parents just gotpissed. Like full blown anger. Cause I wasn't hungry for Christmas DINNER at 3 20 in the afternoon

I'm literally cryin rn cause my family is ridiculous and angry at me. Jen tried to call it brunch, which no Brunch takes place at noon and is breakfast and mini sandwiches but whatev-  
And said fine then I can starve cause I don't want dinner at 3 in the afternoon

I mean who tf gets hungry at 3. It's the middle of the day dude. I eat at 6, MAYBE 12-1 if I have lunch that day, and dinner is 5-8 no sooner or later or I'm not longer hungry

An she's a real dumb bitch tryna say I'll just have to starve after everything is out up. Bitch I'm the one who's gonna have to out it up cause no one else is gonna. It's going to sit there otherwise, the few times they cooked and I went to bed early or smth the shit sat out all night. Like they're too careless to even out a bowl in the sink ii have to go around collecting everything. So I could just eat when I out everything awy. My hell this family


	49. !!!! Heyyy guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12/26/20

Okay so  
Couldn't figure out how to out a photo so I'mma put a link to my tumblr post. Here is my tattoo!!!   
https://straying-further-from-gods-grace.tumblr.com/post/638566593824260096/ive-no-fuckin-idea-how-to-put-pictures-on-ao3-so  
Uhh, yeah!   
Next chapter has been requested as Voldemort hexing and hating on Marcus when they first met lmao so, look out for updates!


	50. Heyyyy... Sorry

GUYS I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANYTHING! BUT MENTAL HEALTH HAD BEEN BAD!   
FAMILY WORSE!   
I'M STRESSED AND I DON'T REALLY LIKE THE WAY U DID THIS AND MY OTHER WORKS. So this story us officially discontinued until I decided to come back. I'm gonna need ideas and suggestions if you want me to keep this story going.  
I WANT TO TRY AND WRITE A NEW ONE WITH A SIMILAR IDEA SO IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE NEEDED AND APPRECIATED IF YOU WOULD LIKE THAT!!!! 

Also just a little rant-  
Don't get me wrong. I understand it, I do. But. Jen just spend the last half hour crying and whining and moaning in her room while hitting her head on her mattress with Caitlyn comforting her. O ver a fight with dad. And I get it. Jen has a lot of issues and stuff. but like... Rn she's on the couch, calmed down, fucking making noises like she's tryna pass a bladder stone while munching on cheese and it just  
Bothers me. Idk why???? But it just. Bothers me? Like. When I break down. When I'm in my room, sobbing with my knife no one cares. I'll get bitched at and threatened with a mental hospital if they saw my marks. I get told to shut up when I'm crying or having a panic attack. Even by Jen. I've came into her room crying before and she told me not to come in there with that crying bullshit and sent me to my room. So idk. I just. I wanna fuckin slap her , out on her big girl pants and stop her bullshit cause that's pretty much what they do to me.


End file.
